Life Can Be Confusing
by Jenie
Summary: Now 22 years old, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco try to deal with living after “The Boy Who Lived” [aka Harry] died. Follow them along the road to understanding themselves and each other. CHAPTER 36 FINALLY UP!
1. Before the Ball

Disclaimer:  "Don't Need You to Tell Me I'm Pretty (to Make Me Feel Beautiful)" is sung by Samantha Mumba

Harry Potter and Company are owned by J. K. Rowling.  However, characterizations of how they act when they are 22 are purely speculation on my part.

            Hermione Granger sighed as she climbed out of her car.  Finally, she was home.  Home was a flat in downtown London that she shared with Ron Weasley.  She was glad to be home after her busy day at work.  _Sometimes seemed like an Auror's work was never done_ she thought.  Even though Voldemort had been defeated the summer after graduation from Hogwarts, there were still evil wizards around.

            She entered the flat and was greeted by Crookshanks.  Although the cat had gotten older, he still carried himself like the cat she had fallen in love with.  Hermione dropped her bags by the couch in the living room and glanced at the clock.  _Perfect._  She had just enough time for a shower before getting ready for the ball being held tonight.

            As she headed towards the bathroom, she stripped off her clothes and left them where they fell.  _I'll pick them up before Ron gets home,_ she promised herself.  Ron had become somewhat of a neat freak about everywhere except his room.  Hermione usually understood his point of view, but tonight she really didn't think it would hurt to be a little messy. 

            Hermione sighed as she stepped into the hot spray of water.   _Ron will forgive me for the mess as long as he doesn't bring someone home with him… No, he promised to pick Hannah up at her house, so I should be safe._  Over the past five years, Ron had had his share of girlfriends.  Hermione, on the other hand, hadn't gone on more than two dates in that same time period.  _Why would anyone go out with me? I'm not pretty, or "feminine" like other girls.  Most of the wizards who live in London have gone to Hogwarts, and I wasn't someone you'd want to date then.  _She laughed bitterly.  _I was outspoken and a know-it-all.  I had ink spots on almost all of my robes – very attractive, those ink spots are.  The only times I really looked GOOD were the Yule Balls my fourth and fifth year.  And, of course, I spent all my extra time in the library. _ Most of the time, Hermione's inability to get a date didn't bug her.  However, on nights like tonight, she couldn't help but wish she was more like Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil, her former roommates at Hogwarts.  Hermione paused, trying to picture herself as Lavender.  The picture was so absurd; she had to laugh at herself.  _Better to wish that Harry was still alive to escort me to these silly balls._

_            Harry._  She paused. _Why do my thoughts have to turn to him tonight?  It's bad enough that this ball is being held in celebration of the "Two Who Won" – Ron and me.  _And yet, it seemed oddly appropriate to think of the third person in their trio – the most heroic of them all_.  Why Harry, did you have to sacrifice yourself to defeat Voldemort permanently?  If you hadn't, then maybe life wouldn't be like this.  You were the Boy Who Lived.  How could the world have forgotten you already?_  

            Five years of living in the flat had not changed much in it.  Hermione and Ron still considered it "Harry's flat," even though he had bought it for all three of them.  The three of them had argued over what the rooms were going to be, decorated the rooms together, and helped each other set up their bedrooms.  They had just finished getting everything settled in when the final battle occurred.  Neither Hermione nor Ron could bear to leave the flat that was Harry's final gift to them, so they had continued to share the flat.  Since Harry's death, Ron had taken over one of the spare bedrooms as his second room – Hermione never asked what he did in there.  She had a pretty good idea what it was, and didn't really want confirmation.  Ginny also had a permanent room in their flat.  As the years had gone on, things changed some in all the rooms – except one.  Harry's room remained untouched.  Neither one of them would even think about changing the room to something more practical.  It remained as a shrine to Harry, and to their past.

            Hermione climbed out of the shower and dressed quickly.  She put on the designer robes that Ginny had given her for her last birthday.  Since Ginny herself was the designer, the robes suited Hermione better than almost anything else fancy she had ever owned.  Ginny was Hermione's closest girl friend, and seemed to know exactly what Hermione would like, and would also look good in.  The robes were a periwinkle blue and hugged Hermione in all the right places.  They were cut so that they would flow as she danced.  _I must thank Ginny again for these robes.  She's not a top fashion designer for nothing.  These remind me of the dress robes I wore to the Yule Ball fourth year._

As Hermione walked out to the living room, she began to sing a song that was stuck in her head.  "I don't need you to tell me I'm pretty to make me feel beautiful.  I don't need you to give me your strength to make me feel I'm strong.  I got all of the strength that I need here inside my own two hands.  All that I want is your love and respect for who I am.  What I really need comes from deep inside of me."  She was looking for the necklace Harry had given her for Christmas their 7th year at Hogwarts.  _How did he know what to say to make me feel needed?  "After all, 'Mione, you need something other than books to remember me – and Ron – by."_  He had meant it jokingly, but less than a year later he was dead, and it was the only real reminder of him that she had.  She located it next to one of the dozens of pictures of the trio scattered around the room.  _It's a little simple when compared to the dress, but I really don't have anything else…_

            Her eyes dropped to the picture sitting on the coffee table.  It had been after a Quidditch game.  Ron had finally made the team their fifth year – as the Keeper.  They had just won the game, and were heading back in to celebrate.  Hermione was walking in between Ron and Harry; her black school robes a stark contrast to the scarlet robes the boys were wearing.  All three were smiling as they walked along.  

            As Hermione ran her hand over the picture, lost in thought, a familiar voice made her jump startled.  "Finally out of the shower, eh?"  

She turned towards Ron, who must have snuck in the room without her realizing it.  He was standing behind her, smirking.  There was a box in his hands.  _Probably another gift for Hannah._  She shook her head, both to clear her head of the memories that were haunting her, and to get rid of that catty voice which sounded just a bit jealous.  _Ron can give gifts to whomever he wants_ she told herself.

Ron brought her out of her daze by saying, "Thinking of Harry, why am I not surprised?"

"How did you know that?" Hermione demanded, surprised that he had guessed that.  _Sometimes, he's almost as scary as a mind reader._

"Honestly, 'Mione, I've known you for twelve years.  Besides the fact that today's the five year anniversary of the day he died, you're staring at that picture like his image is going to suddenly decide to disappear and never return."  His blue eyes sparkled for a second, then turned serious.  "Hermione, I know you better than anyone.  I notice things, even when you think I don't.

Feeling uncomfortable, Hermione quickly asked, "What's in the box?"

Ron handed it to her, "It's for you.  Open it."  She did so.  Inside was a stunning necklace with sparkling blue stones.  The neck was made to look like a vine, and the stones were strategically set to look like roses.  The stones matched her dress perfectly.  _This must have cost a fortune.  And here I was thinking he only bought gifts for his girlfriends… Don't you feel stupid now, Hermione!  But where did he get them from?_

Ron must have done that mind reading trick again, because then next thing he said was, "They're from the vault."  He didn't say which vault, but there was no need to ask whose vault it had been.  He continued, "I knew they'd be perfect when Ginny showed me the color of your dress.  I stopped by on the way home and picked it up for you."

"It's beautiful Ron.  Thank you.  Could you help me put it on?"  Hermione turned around._  Why would I have thought he'd actually BUY something for me?  Stupid, stupid Hermione!_  Ron's hand briefly touched her neck as he clasped the necklace around her neck.  The feel of his fingers on her neck made her heart beat faster for a second.  _Hush, its just nerves._

As she turned around, she noticed Ron didn't appear affected by the intimate touch.  Instead he said, "Right, must be off to pick up Hannah.  See you at the ball."  With that, he disappated.

Hermione stood there, slightly shocked.  _Of course Ron wouldn't have felt anything.  He's with Hannah, and appears happy with her.  After all he's stayed with her for more than two months.  That's a record for Ron these days.  Stop it!  There has to be a logically reason Ron's turned into such a playboy.  For all I know, he could be trying to make up for what Harry's missing.  What I should be trying to figure out is how he can claim to understand me so well while I just can't understand him anymore._

She glanced at the clock.  Thinking about Ron had made her later than she would have liked.  _Great.  Late to my own party.  What an influence I am._


	2. Confrontations at the Ball

Harry Potter and Company are owned by J. K. Rowling.  However, characterizations of how they act when they are 22 are purely speculation on my part.

Hermione really wasn't late.  But she WAS going to be one of the last ones announced.  _So now everyone can notice how I'm unescorted.  Just what I need._  She headed towards Pierre, the announcer, who appeared to arguing with a blonde gentleman.  As she drew closer, she realized the 'blonde gentleman' was Draco Malfoy.  _This evening is getting better as I go along._ She thought nastily.  _What next? An assassination attempt?_  She walked up to them, but before she could speak, Pierre said, "Mademoiselle Hermione is alone again this year, no?"

She sighed.  It was just like Pierre to always be annoyed that she was unescorted.  _I shouldn't have lied that first year and said that my "boyfriend"'s job kept him away at this time of year.  But I'm not just going to open up to the announcer and tell him that no one wants to be my escort.  _Hermione pushed her irritation to the side and said, "Yes, Pierre, he couldn't make it again this year.  Jon sends his regards, as always.  He said to tell you he's going to try to be here next year."   She smiled politely.  _Thank goodness I remembered the name!_  "Can you announce me now?"

"But I have the perfect solution!  Monsieur here has no date, and you have no escort!"  Pierre said enthusiastically.  "Can you not enter together?  I'm sure Monsieur Jon would not mind under the circumstances…" he trailed off.

Hermione looked at Malfoy.  _He's changed since the Dark Lord's death.  Maybe because his own father had died in the battle.  Yet I still don't trust him completely…_  Malfoy was looking right back at her.  "What do you say, Granger?  Shall we scare everyone to death?"  His lips twitched in what appeared to be amusement.

Pierre took her silence as consent.  "Monsieur Draco Malfoy and Mademoiselle Hermione Granger." He announced.  Malfoy led Hermione down the stairs slowly, regally.  He had obviously been born to this life, unlike Hermione.

Since they were going so slow, Hermione had plenty of time to scan the crowd for Ron, Ginny and Fred & George.  Usually, she rushed down the stairs, to keep people from seeing she didn't have an escort.  She found Ginny first, surrounded as usual by a group of admirers.  Fred and George were dancing on the floor with their wives, Angelina Johnson-Weasley and Katie Bell-Weasley.  But Ron… Ron was standing there, ignoring Hannah, and glaring at Hermione.  _Lord, what did I do to deserve THAT glare?  I haven't seen it since I stopped going out with Vicktor Krum.  If he's going to do that all night, it's not going to be a fun night._

**********************************************************

Several hours later, Hermione knew she had thought right.  It hadn't been a very good night so far.  Ron had been avoiding her all night.  Ginny had only been by her once, and complimented her choice of necklace.  Malfoy had, for some reason, stuck to her like glue.  This bothered her, as it kept the twins away – they would never approach a Malfoy.  Ron kept glaring at her, and she was lost as to the reason why.  _Fine, if that's how he's going to be, why don't I give him something to glare at?  _She had been refusing to dance with Malfoy all night, but now she turned to him and said, "Do you still want to dance?"

He looked surprised.  He just nodded in response.  Hermione grabbed his hand, weaved through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor, and they began to dance.  Malfoy was a surprisingly good dancer.  Hermione shook her head.  _Think, Hermione.  That shouldn't be a shock.  He probably had dance lessons when he was younger._

"What are you thinking about?"  Draco asked.  Hermione looked up, surprised.  He smiled wistfully.  _Wistfully?!?_ "Can't we even hold a civilized conversation, Hermione?  I mean, just dancing does get a little boring, don't you think?"  This time his smile wasn't wistful.  Instead it was brilliant.

Hermione wasn't used to Malfoy smiling at her.  All through school he had only sneered at her and called me Mudblood.  Now he was smiling and calling her by her first name.  _This is confusing…  _She shook her head and replied, "I was thinking about dancing and how good you are at it."

Malfoy nodded. "I had a dance tutor when I was younger."  Then he leaned closer, and whispered, "But my favorite style of dancing is swing dance."  He pulled away, eyes sparkling.

"But I love to swing dance!  Harry and I spent the summer between 6th and 7th year learning how to do it!  We were going to enter the big dance contest the fall after graduation.  Instead…" she swallowed, then continued, "Well, you know what happened…"

Malfoy nodded.  "You know, I don't think I ever offered you my regrets for his death."

Hermione looked down.  "I never expected you to give them.  After all, I know you and Harry never got along during school…"  At his snort she looked up.  "Don't you try to tell me that's not true!" she declared.  "After all, how many times did I keep you two from killing each other?"

"Not true! We despised each other.  However, no one should have had to die such a painful death.  And I regret that your friend had to die.  It's tough on those of us left behind, those of us who have to survive without those who died."  His icy gray eyes shimmered with unshed tears.__

"Draco," Hermione said, "Why have you been hanging around me tonight?"  _I have to know.  If it's a joke, I need to know now.  Please oh please don't be a joke._

"At first it was joke, yes.  That's what you want to know, isn't it?"  Hermione was hurt.  _Well, that was blunt enough._  She tried to pull away, but Draco was too strong.  "Let me finish before you abandon me, won't you!"  Draco demanded.  Hermione stopped struggling.  _Might as well hear the rest of it, since I can't get away._  He dragged her off the dance floor, and they ended up in one of the numerous secluded balconies that lined the dance hall.

However, when they were alone, Draco was strangely quiet.  "Well?"  Hermione demanded.  "What more could you have to add?"

Draco said slowly, "I've only seen that look directed on one person – or rather, because of one person.  I was curious as to whether it was because the person was famous, or for another reason… And then when I found it directed at me, or rather, at us, I was intrigued.  Finally, I could get back at him.  All those times over the years…" he shook his head.

"What are you talking about?!?" asked Hermione.  _I should have known he'd speak in riddles._

"I had hated Harry because he was everything that everyone thought of him as – noble, loyal, brave… his assets had been sung about since he was a year old.  And then to have snubbed me to be friends with a Weasley… it was too much.  Then I realized it was because Harry was too noble that he was friends with Weasley.  And I came to realize that they needed each other." Draco paused and looked her in the eyes.  "I could understand your friendship with Harry.  Who wouldn't want to be friends with the Boy Who Lived?"

She must have shown her shock and outrage, because he quickly added, "Not that it was the only reason you were friends.  Any fool could see that, just as any fool can see you are still mourning him, yes even to this very second.  Unlike Weasley…"

She protested briefly, "But that's not…"

"True.  Okay, Weasley may…"

"Ron.  His name is Ron."  _If he's going to be a bastard, at least say the right name.  I will NEVER understand why boys have to call each other by their last names._

"…Ron may mourn in his own way.  I'll give you that.  However, what I was going to say is that he's still living life.  You aren't.  Why aren't you experiencing life, Hermione?"

_Lord, he WASN'T being a bastard, at least not to Ron…  Why can't I think of an answer for him?  Why AREN'T I living life?_  Hermione stared at Draco for what felt like forever, but was dragged back into reality by the sound of trumpets.  _I never thought I'd be saying this, but thank god for tradition._  "Draco, I have to go.  That's the cue for Ron's and my dance.  However, we will finish this conversation later.  You danced around the issue this time, but we WILL settle this after this dance."  She turned and headed back inside. 

She arrived in time for the usual announcement.  Since they used it every year, she could practically recite it word for word.  "Ladies and gentlemen, could you please clear the floor?  The Minister of Magic has requested that the Two Who Won have a private dance of celebration.  Mademoiselle Hermione Granger and Monsieur Ronald Weasley, would you please come to the center of the dance floor?"

As always, the crowds parted for her.  Soon she was in the center of the floor with Ron.  His eyes were hard, almost icy.  He held himself stiff, not relaxed as he usually was with her during this dance.  As the familiar music washed over them, he bowed.  Even as they danced, the dance seemed stiff and cold – almost as if she was dancing with a complete stranger instead of her best friend, and the person who had suffered so much with her.  Ron didn't even smile at her once, or lie and tell her she looked pretty.

Finally Hermione whispered, "Why are you so upset with me?"

Ron whispered back, "Why would I be upset?  You just came tonight with Draco Malfoy and didn't even bother to tell me.  I mean, Malfoy for Pete's sake.  Would you think about what Harry would think of the situation!  And then you vanish for at least an hour with him.  Why would I be upset?"

Hermione was shocked.  _I knew Ron hated Draco, but I thought he had more trust in me than that._  And then everything made sense.  "You really believe it, don't you?"  She asked sadly.  At Ron's puzzled look she continued, " That I 'fraternize with the enemy.'  That the only reason someone would go out with me is to 'get inside information' on someone.  I never realized how cheap you really think I am."

"What? Where did you come up with this notion?" Ron demanded.

"You told me so yourself, Ron.  You declared it loudly at the Yule Ball our 4th year at Hogwarts.  You told me Vicktor was only interested in me because I was friends with Harry.  Now you believe that Draco's only interested in me because of you.  Isn't that right, Ron?"  She pulled away from Ron a little, and raised her voice.  "Well, Mr. Ronald I-Must-Be-God Weasley, maybe, just maybe, someone is interested in me for me.  Is that so impossible?"  Then she leaned in closer as another thought struck her, and whispered venomously,  "And if no one could be interested in me as a person, then whom are you trying to get the scoop on Ron?  What information can I give you?  What keeps you here now that Harry's gone?  Why is the great and powerful Ron Weasley friends with poor bookworm Hermione?"  Her voice had taken on a mocking tone during the last question.  She then stormed off the dance floor, aware that everyone's eyes were on her, aware that the song wasn't over yet, but mostly aware that she needed to escape from the world.

A/N:  Okay, I need some more reviews before continuing.  Where do you guys think I should go from here?  Please R/R!


	3. Has Draco changed and why?

**A/N:**  Shout outs are at the end of the chapter.  Sorry there's so many of them.  Should have acknowledged people before now.  Will try to keep everything updated as I go along from now on. grin  

Disclaimer in 1st chapter.

Now onto the story!

Hermione was too emotional to dissapate, so she summoned her broomstick and a change of clothes.  She was headed to a place where her dress robes would look a bit odd.  Almost instantly, the broom and some swing clothes appeared.  She changed quickly, and after sending the dress robes and jewelry back home, she hopped onto her broomstick.  She needed to release some of this anger and confusion.

Where to go?  I can't go to my normal haunts – Ron knows all of those, and I don't want to see him – not yet at least.  But where else is there?  And why am I so worried that Ron will look for me? Wait, didn't someone tell me about a new place that just opened up last week?  Maybe I can go there…

Hermione had never really liked flying, even though she had had one of the best tutors – Harry.  He couldn't understand why she was so afraid of flying.  "Flying makes me feel free inside," he had explained to her when she asked.  Although she never came to share his love of flying, she had greatly improved under his tutorage, and found herself at the swing club much sooner than she would have normally expected.

She was relieved when no one noticed her enter the club.  She danced several dances with complete strangers, and was feeling more relaxed than she had for a while.  She danced on, determined to forget Ron, to forget Draco, to forget the past five years of not-living.

Hermione was about to accept another stranger's offer to dance when a familiar voice said, "I'm sorry, this dance is taken."  A hand appeared on her shoulder.  She turned and looked up into the blonde's face.  Draco smiled down at her.  "Shall we?" he asked.

She just nodded in return. They moved to the center of the dance floor and began to dance.  Draco was very good, moving as if born to dance to this music.  His steps reminded her of Harry's free movements and she let go of all fear.

With Draco, Hermione danced as she had only danced with one other – Harry.  Ron was good at swing dancing, but lacked the carefreeness that both Harry and Draco possessed.  Only some in love – complete, utter love – with the dance style and music would be that carefree.  Hermione was so involved in the dance itself and her partner that she missed the crowd that was forming around them, watching in awe.  Draco and Hermione ended with the music, and even then didn't notice the crowd.

"Let's get out of here." Draco whispered.  Hermione nodded again.  They hadn't finished their conversation from earlier.

They gathered their brooms and took off.  She let Draco lead, losing herself in thought.  _When did my feelings towards Draco change?  This morning, he was still Malfoy. Now he's Draco.  When did it change?_

And yet, she knew she really didn't need to figure out the answer.  _It's enough that Draco is here, right now, and as a friend.  After all, a friend is exactly what I need._

Hermione came out of her contemplation when they landed.  She looked around, and realized where they were.  _Was I so out of it that I didn't smell the ocean or realize how long we have been flying?_  For they were along the coast.  The rocky beach had waves crashing against dark rocks, while the moon held court over both the land and ocean below it.  The scene was gorgeous, although it felt slightly unwelcoming to Hermione.  She stole a glance at Draco, who appearing to be drinking in the beauty all around them.  "This is one of my favorite places to be when I need to think, or be alone.  No one will bug us here."  He turned to her and continued, "I'm sure you're just full of questions to ask.  Well, ask away."

Hermione blinking.  _I didn't expect him to give me free reign over the questions I could ask…_  However, the first thing out of her mouth was, "Did you follow me to finish our 'chat'?"

Draco laughed in reply.  "Oh, Hermione.  Of all the questions to ask, that question is the most important?"  He shook his head.  "But I'll answer it anyway.  I own that club.  So I was there to enjoy myself after being dutiful to my mother.  Mother expected me to be at the ball, so I went.  However, I wanted to actually dance sometime tonight, and the "Ball of Celebration" wouldn't approve of what I consider 'actual dancing,' so I left.  However, my exit wasn't nearly as flamboyant as yours."  He grinned at Hermione.  "I wasn't sure you still had it in you to make a public scene.  I would have tried to visit you tomorrow at your work to make sure you were okay.  However, once I saw you at the club, I couldn't resist asking you to dance."

"Asking?" Hermione arched one eyebrow as she looked up at Draco.  "I don't recall being asked.  I recall you swooping in and assuming I wouldn't say no."

"And you didn't."  Draco's eyes seemed to dance as Hermione feistily responded to his baiting of her.  "Next question?"

"What changed your mind about why you were hanging around me tonight?"

Draco sat down on one of the rocks, and motioned for her to join him.  As she did so, he replied, "Getting tougher now, are we?  Before I go any further, I'm telling you now all my answers are going to be one hundred percent honest.  Do you understand?"  When she nodded, he stared up at the sky and continued to talk.  "I think what started it all was how apparent it was to me that Harry is still with you.  You've been carrying him around deep in your heart, and through you, a part of him continues to live to this day.  I realized that I wasn't the only one who had to learn to stand upon my own two feet and make my own decisions for myself.  You had to go on with your life and discover who you were without Harry.  I didn't really understand until tonight how much the three of you thrived off each other.  You were a trio for so long… almost eight years."  He shook his head slightly, as if trying to figure out how to explain how the change had come over him.  "When my father died, I had to decide if I was going to be a bastard like him all my life, or if I could become someone different.  Old habits are hard to break, but I was tired of being my father and of always being the bad guy.  So, I guess I recognized in you something that reminded me of myself and the trials I have being going through.  This made you seem more human in my eyes.  Before you were always untouchable – a third of the 'Dream Team,' who could not be hurt by anything except themselves and each other.  Tonight I saw that the image I had of you was as fake as the image I had once created of myself."  Draco slowly brought his eyes down from the stars.  Hermione had not taken her eyes off of him since he started trying to explain.  "Sounds kind of silly, doesn't it?"  He said, with a sad smile on his face.  "You thought I was a monster because that's the image I portrayed, and I thought you were untouchable because that's the image that you portrayed – although I'm not sure you three even realized you were portraying it.  Two phony images caused all those years of dislike between us…"

Hermione smiled in agreement.  _I never realized how others viewed us as we went through Hogwarts.  Did we really seem so strong, so unattainable?  If that's so, why is it that we all hurt so much through those years?_  Suddenly, she remembered the song that had been stuck in her head before she had headed to the ball.  "Draco?  I think I was realizing how I had to rely on myself earlier today."  Now she felt kind of silly.  _What if he thinks I'm an idiot?_  Yet she continued, "What I mean is… there was a song stuck in my head earlier that kind of talks about relying on myself… Do you want to hear it?"  She blushed.  _What did I just suggest?  Maybe it'd be better if he just said no…_  

Hermione had squeezed her eyes shut as she had said that last part.  However, her ears heard Draco say, "That would be nice."

So, gathering up her courage, she began to sing.

_"I don't need you to tell me I'm pretty to make me feel beautiful.  _

_I don't need you to give me your strength to make me feel I'm strong.  _

_I got all of the strength that I need here inside my own two hands.  _

_All that I want is your love and respect for who I am.  _

_What I really need comes from deep inside of me.  _

_Don't need you to tell me I'm pretty to make me feel beautiful.  _

_Don't need you to make me strong cause I'm strong on my own.  _

_Doesn't come from outside. This beauty I know comes from inside my soul. _

_Don't need you to tell I'm pretty.  _

_I don't need you to believe in me to make me know I'm worth believing in.  _

_I don't need you to lift me up to know that I can stand tall _

_I can stand tall, I can stand my own ground, _

_I can stand proud upon my own two feet.  _

_Don't have to be part of somebody else to be complete.  _

_What I really need comes from deep inside of me. _

_Don't need you to tell me I'm pretty to make me feel beautiful.  _

_Don't need you to make me strong cause I'm strong on my own.  _

_Doesn't come from outside. This beauty I know comes from inside my soul.  _

_Don't need to come to you for confirmation, _

_Because I've finally come to this revelation –_

_What I really need you'll find inside of me.  _

_Not in someone else – Respect comes when you respect yourself.  _

_Don't need you to tell me I'm pretty to make me feel beautiful.  _

_Don't need you to make me strong cause I'm strong on my own.  _

_Doesn't come from outside. This beauty I know comes from inside my soul."_

She trailed off at the end of the song.  "That was beautiful."  Draco told her.  She just shook her head in response, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.  

"Can I ask some more questions now?" she finally ventured.  Draco nodded in reply.  "Who were you so keen on upsetting tonight?  You were rambling on about someone staring, then you suddenly jumped over to Harry, and obviously it wasn't Harry who was staring at you or me or whomever all night…"

Draco turned to her, and appeared to be trying to read her thoughts.  "Would it be okay if I don't answer that question tonight?  I promise I will tell you who one day, but I'm just not sure tonight is the right night for revealing that secret."  He looked a little worried about her response to this answer.

"I suppose that's fair.  You did answer honestly."  Hermione smiled up at Draco, trying to show him that she understood.  The she glanced down as she gathered her nerve to pose her final question.  "Can we be friends?"  She asked quietly.

Just as quietly, Draco replied, "I think we already are."  When she heard his words, Hermione slid closer to him and gave him a hug.  As Draco hugged her back, it hit her.  _This feels so good. When was the last time one of my guy friends hugged me?  Ron hasn't, and the rest of the Weasleys seem to take their cue from him.  Ginny hugs me, but that's such a different hug.  Well, if none of the Weasley boys hug me, that means the last boy to hug me was … Harry._ Tears began to run down her cheeks as she realized how much she had missed getting hugs.  Draco just held her as the tears came down, gently stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear.  When she was done crying, she just leaned against him.  He left one arm around her, and they sat there, quietly watching the ocean's waves dance with the rocks.

"Any other questions?"  Draco said softly.

"Not at the moment."  Hermione replied.

"Hermione, since we're friends… there's something I have to tell you.  I'm afraid you're not going to like me afterwards… oh bolloux, I've screwed this up…"  Draco rambled on, then stopped.  "Can I ask you a question?  It's personal, so I'll understand if you don't want to answer it…"

Hermione sat up and looked Draco in the eyes.  "Draco, you answered my questions honestly.  Of course I'll answer your question."  _Besides, I want to know what he could ask me that turned him from a poised man to a rambling guy._  Hermione stifled a giggle.  Draco _did_ look really nervous.

"Werunlovwithary?"  He asked in a rush.

She blinked.  "Excuse me?"

Draco took a deep breath, and said again, slowly.  "Were you in love with Harry?"

**A/N :**  Oooo….. a cliffhanger!  dun-dun-dun!  Well, hope you like it.  Please, please, please, Read and review!

**Shout outs:**

**Vamp-Wolf 'Lex**, **owlbook2000**, and **Invader Sea** :  Just realized I didn't thank you in the last chapter for commenting on the first chapter.  You guys drove me to continue writing the second chapter.  Thanks so much!

**Ole' green eyes**, **Embyr Black**, **dujourfan1** and **Diana()** :  Thanks for reviewing the second chapter.  Hope you all like this next one!

**Lily Park** : Well, I have an idea in my head about whom Hermione will hook up with in the end… But in this chapter, you'll see more Draco.  Hope you like it!

**ChrissyHSN**:  You got the reasoning behind why Hermione feels the way she does.  However, the reason she still feels that way is because she always doubts herself a little – even though she'd NEVER tell Ron or Harry that.  So, she'll always be a little insecure when it comes to her own accomplishments.  Since she's never told anyone, it just sits in her head and festers.  I can include this in the story because she's talking to herself in her head.  I have times that I feel like this myself, which is why I added it into the story.  Thought it helped explain her better.  shrug  Hope that explanation helps some.  Thanks for the critique.  It helps when someone sits down and seriously critiques your work, so you know what works and what doesn't.


	4. The answer

_Previously in "Life Can Be Confusing…"_

 "Werunlovwithary?"  He asked in a rush.

She blinked.  "Excuse me?"

Draco took a deep breath, and said again, slowly.  "Were you in love with Harry?"

_Break for intro music and screen credits **A/N** sorry, I couldn't resist!_

The question seemed to have come out of nowhere.  "I – no."  she said.

"Honestly, now Hermione.  I'm not going to judge you, or tease you, if that's what you're thinking.  Actually, I'm not asking for myself… I'm asking for Harry."  Draco sounded a little miffed at her answer.

"What?  What do you mean you're asking for Harry?"

"Did you know that I was there at the stand against Voldemort?  My father wanted me to see the "end of Potter."  However, Harry killed him and weakened Voldemort.  I'm assuming this is while Ron was trying to wake you up from that spell…"  He shrugged, "I wasn't really trying to figure out where you were at the time.  Anyway, so I was there as Harry lay dying.  I wanted to stop the bleeding, but he wouldn't let me.  Said it was the only way to completely kill off Voldemort.  He told me of a prophecy – 

'Three enter the battle, their lives intertwined.  

They stand together, heart, body and mind.

One loves another, who loves the third more.

Why oh why could there not have been four?

The end comes slowly for the one who must die

Giving them time to explain to you why.

Emeralds that twinkled now lose their shine

Oh how instead I wish they had been mine.'

Harry then told me that he now completely understood the verse which had been given to him in a dream."  Draco's voice shook as he told Hermione the story.  She could see him shaking next to her, but he would probably refuse to stop to rest.  _I doubt he could tell this story a second time, so I better listen now._  "… thought the emeralds in the verse were an analogy for his eyes.  He said that the only thing he regretted was not telling you he loved you.  He said that fit part of the prophecy too, loving you the way he did.  He told me that he knew you better than anyone, and he knew you were in love with SOMEONE.  He just didn't think it was him.  He told me any sacrifice was worth it if his best friend and the girl he loved both came out alive, so they could lean on each other.  He died whispering your name, Hermione.  So I'm asking on behalf of someone who never voiced their love.  Give him peace, Hermione.  Answer the question.  Did you love him?"  Draco's eyes gazed deeply into her own.  For a second Hermione thought she saw Harry's green eyes instead of Draco's gray eyes.  His eyes seemed anxious and nervous.  _I can hear Harry's thoughts now… "Oh 'Mione, just say SOMETHING.  I just need to know…"  _And then all she saw were Draco's normal gray eyes, still staring intently at her.

            Hermione sighed, looked down for a second, trying to gather her thoughts.  _It all makes sense now.  The voluntary work on my broom-riding skills, the swing dance lessons, the necklace he gave me at Christmas, the way he quietly sighed every time he hugged me, the look I'd sometimes catch in his eyes… _She looked up, thoughtfully.  "Whenever I was around Harry, I felt safe.  I enjoyed being around him, and we had a lot in common.  He made me feel comfortable about being myself, and knew me almost better than I knew myself.  And he was all those things you recited off earlier at the ball.  He was noble, brave and loyal.  He was also cute, by anyone's standards – much like you are cute by any girl's standard.  By everyone's standards and ideas, I should have been in love with him.  What young witch in her right mind wouldn't be?  And then, of course, people have been saying we were a couple since Rita started those rumors our 4th year at Hogwarts.  I know I had a crush on him for a while… touch and go over all seven years at Hogwarts.  I know I loved him.  How could I be one of his best friends and not love him?  But IN love with him?  No, I don't believe I was."  

She turned to Draco.  "Now you have another reason not to hate Harry.  He had his pick of girls.  Could have had any one of them easily.  Many witches cried themselves to sleep the day they found out he died.  Yet for all that popularity, which you seem to have so despised in Harry, they forgot him just as fast.  And the incredibly ironic part is that the only girl who still honestly mourns him is the only one who he would have wished to mourn him, and the only one who would have turned him down if he had asked her out."  Hermione gave him a small smile, tears forming in her eyes.  "Does that answer your question?"

Draco nodded.  "Thank you Hermione.  He needed to hear it, and you needed to say it.  More than you realize.  Mourn him, Hermione, as the best friend you lost.  However, do not begrudge yourself some time to live.  Harry would not have wanted you to suffer all the time."

"When did you get so wise on what Harry would want?"  Hermione asked.

Draco looked down at her.  "His dying hurt me too, Hermione.  I had to sit there and watch him slowly slip away.  And… I think he left a part of himself in me as well as you."  He smiled slightly.  "After all, someone has to be here for you when Ron is being a prick.  What did he say to you to get you so upset anyway?"  Draco's gray eyes looking questioningly at her.

The story came tumbling out of her.  She had not meant to tell Draco, for fear he'd try to hex Ron for the comments said about him.  Instead, he was upset about the slur to _Hermione_ and she had to calm him down some.

"This prick is your best friend?!?"  he demanded.  "When I said that you were the only people who could hurt each other, I didn't realize HOW you chose to hurt each other!"  He continued to rant for a couple more minutes.

"Draco.  Listen to me."  Hermione pleaded. _Why did I have to tell him EVERYTHING?_  "I will be fine. Things will get better.  Trust me.  Ron and I have fought before.  I mean, I know you knew about how we stopped talking in 3rd year because he accused Crookshanks of killing Scabbers.  And we really blew up at each other 4th year after the Yule Ball.  It's just been a long time since we've blown up at each other, so I'm not used to it." _He HAS to believe me, even if I don't quite believe it all myself…_She shrugged that thought out of her mind.  _Thoughts like that won't help me convince Draco that I'm telling the truth.  _She continued, "If I need your help, I'll tell you.  Deal?"  She smiled winsomely up at him.  __

He glared back at her.  "I suppose that's the best I'll get out of you, huh?  Fine.  I'll agree to your terms, on one condition."  He paused.  "Hermione, if something DOES happen, if Ron EVER hurts you, come to me.  Please."

She kissed him on the cheek, then said, "It's getting late – or rather, early.  I better go home.  Luckily, I can sleep all of today.  They always give me the day off after the ball.  Good night, Draco.  Thank you for telling me about Harry, and for just being here for me tonight."  With that, she grabbed her broom and dissapated back to the flat.


	5. At Home

Disclaimer: same as all the other chapters…. Remind me again why we have to post this every single chapter?

She apparated right in front of the front door.  It opened to her touch, which surprised her.  If Ron was here with Hannah or at her flat, he would have locked the front door.  Had someone robbed them while they were away?  _I'm sure you're overreacting, Hermione._  Sure enough, when she turned on the hall light, the place looked like normal. 

She began to walk softly back to her room, not wanting to wake Ron if he WAS home.  Hermione had gotten used to walking in shadows, so as not to wake Ron.  _Sometimes it seems that all I do is not disturb Ron.  Maybe he had tonight coming to him…_

"Late night, huh?"  The voice startled her, just as it had much earlier in the day.

"Ron! What are you still doing up?"  She asked, surprised.  _I would have thought he'd be in bed by now.  Did he and Hannah have a fight?  Why else would he be up?_  Hermione could remember many times where she had waited up for him, but not once in five years of living here had Ron waited up for her.  _How ironic, the roles reverse the night I blow up at him… maybe he's realized that he was being a complete arse earlier.  Maybe now he knows what it's like to sit up, worrying about whether or not someone who you care about is coming home._

"Thinking, actually…" His voice trailed off.  "I was wondering what Harry really would have said if he saw you with Malfoy tonight…" 

Hermione sighed to herself.  _Looks like another night dancing around the issue and forgiving him without him ACTUALLY apologizing…_ She flipped on the lights, startling Ron.

"Geez 'Mione!  Give a guy warning, won't you!"  He blinked a few times, obviously trying to adjust to the sudden light all around him.  "Why did Harry insist we have electricity again?" He mumbled to himself.

"Because we could have muggle friends, Ron.  Honestly, you think you'd remember something like that by now!"  Hermione really wasn't in the mood to play sympathetic friend to someone who didn't trust her to handle situations on her own.  _Even if he DOES look rather cute when he's grumbling… Down girl!  You don't think of Ron like that.  He's just a friend.  End of discussion._  She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Ron didn't seem to notice her lack of attention.  She tuned in at the end of his rant "… and of _course_ I remember why we got the electricity.  I'm not a complete idiot!"  All of a sudden he stopped and stared at her.

For some unknown reason, Hermione blushed under his stare.  "What?"  She asked nervously.

"We DO fight all the time, don't we?"  He asked, almost ruefully.

Hermione blinked.  _That was definitely NOT what I expected him to say…_ She smiled back at the redhead sitting across from her.  "We certainly seem to."

"What happened to our days of banter?  Of serious talking?  Of…" Ron paused.  He seemed to be searching for the right word…

"Of companionship?"  Hermione completed almost wistfully.

Ron nodded slowly.  "When did that change?" 

She bit back her first answer.  _Ron's finally ready to talk – not fight, talk – and what do I do?  Almost ruin it by saying something completely mean to him…When DID it change?_  "Probably began during fourth year…" She murmured to herself.

"WHAT!  WHY would you think THAT?"  Ron had apparently gone back to being furious with her.

"Maybe because that's when we started all these yelling matches between us, and stopped talking civilized to each other."  She snapped back.  _Oh dear, I didn't mean to lose my temper…_

"CIVILIZED?!?!?  You were always bossing me and Harry around.  'Ron! Haven't you started that essay yet?' or 'Harry!  You shouldn't be doing that inside the school!'  How is that civilized?"  Ron spat back at her.

There was silence between the two of them for a few seconds.  Hermione could hear Ron's statement from 1st year in the air between them. _"She's an absolute nightmare."_  Even to this day it haunted her.  She cleared her throat.  

"Why are you my friend, Ron?"  She glanced up into his blue eyes, which weren't sparkling, like normal, but solemn.  She looked back down quickly.  "You… you don't have to answer that."  She could see Ron begin to open his mouth, and covered it quickly with her hand.  "No, please don't answer that.  I don't think I really want to know the answer."  Ron slowly closed his mouth.

The silence between them now was deafening.  All those fights, all the harsh words that they had said to each other hung in the air, stifling the new, unsure words that made both of them feel uncomfortable.

"Do you know what the other kids at school thought of us?"  Hermione asked suddenly.  _What made me ask that?_  After a pause, she continued, "They thought we were untouchable.  They called us the Dream Team."  Here she laughed.  "The 'Dream Team' who could not be hurt by anything except themselves and each other."  She looked up at Ron again.  "Isn't that ironic, Ron?  How right they are?"  Another, longer pause, then, "You know what Draco said when I told him what you accused me of this evening?"

"You were with HIM?!?!?!?"  Ron was bright red, obviously furious with her again.

"Yes, Ron.  I was with someone who asked me what everyone has been _dying_ to ask me ever since Harry died – probably from before he died too."  She said this sarcastically.  "Don't you want to know what he asked me, Ron?  Aren't you _dying_ to know the answer yourself?  He asked me point blank if I was in love with Harry.  Don't you want to know what my answer was?  DON'T YOU CARE?"  By the end of this, she was screaming at him.

"What did you tell him?"  Ron's voice was small, meek even.

"I told him what I would have told you any time during the five years we have been living in this apartment.  I told him what I would have told you even BEFORE Harry's death, what I would have told Harry if he had ever asked me himself.  I told him NO."  Tears were running down her face by now.  "I told him no."  She looked up at Ron, up at the guy that _should_ have been the one to ask her, the one to comfort her.  But he wasn't, and now it all spilled out.  "I told him that by everyone's ideals and standards I _should_ have been in love with him.  But I only _loved_ him.  And I couldn't change that, not for Harry, not for anyone."  

Suddenly, Ron's arms were around her, holding her, rocking her.  Murmuring comforting words in her ear.  "Shh… honey, let it all out.  I'm here for you 'Mione.  I'm not leaving you.  Shh…"  Hermione just cried all the harder.  He continued to rock her, and hold her.  _It feels so good just to be in his arms…_

Hermione began to drift to sleep, lulled by Ron's voice crooning a song in her ear.

_            "Kai Tani, she stays by the ocean_

_            Tare Tani, she lives by the stars_

_            But Nerea Tani is mine forever and a day_

_            And forever and a day am I hers."_

**A/N:  Okay, this chapter is dedicated to my *NEW* beta-reader, teethshaver.  Thank you SO much for your input!**

**Also, I'm celebrating because I get to claim the song Ron sings.  It's all mine!  NO one else to thank for it! yea!  The prophecy that Draco told Hermione in Chapter 4 were mine too!  This is great!  grin**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  **

**Thank you**

**Shout outs:**

**Terpsichore the Whirler: **Are you SURE that it's shaping up to be a H/D romance? raised eyebrow  I'm still debating who Hermione is going to get with.  Glad you like "my" future for the characters. 

**Quoth the Raven:** I'm so glad you are enjoying the story.  I think that the definitions of love are very important in this story.  Keep your eyes open for more later on in the story.

**Arcee:**  Harry had a major role in developing the storyline, so I felt he should be included SOMEHOW.  Since he couldn't be included physically, I thought that emotionally was a nice touch.  Besides, I love plot twists, don't you? grin

**Teethshaver:** Again, thank you so much for beta-reading for me.  Just for you, I left it as is. wink  Never fear, Draco isn't changing soon!****


	6. In Which an Argument Takes Place

**A/N : Sorry this chapter took so long to get out!  Writer's block is a pain.  I have this idea of where to go from here, so the next chapter should be out within the next week or so.  On with the story!**

The next few weeks were almost normal for Hermione and Ron.  Hermione pondered this as she sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.  _It's almost as if we are pretending that the events of the last Ball never happened._  She sighed into her cup of tea, discouraged.  _Why is that?  Shouldn't we be GLAD that that topic is now out in the open?_ Her musings were interrupted by the sound of owls flying in through the open window.  _Oh goodie, the mail's here,_ she thought sarcastically to herself.  Ever since the Ball, she had been swamped with letters from "concerned admirers" about Ron and her friendship.  Most of them were just letters pleading for her to take him back as a friend, though occasionally there was the liberal witch who staunchly sided with Hermione, and those letters were filled with praise for Hermione's rant at Ron.  That pile of letters usually went into the fireplace to be burned – after adding the person's name to a list of generic responses she had come up with.  The second pile of letters were the usual fan mail – which had their own generic response letters to be sent out, unless Hermione wanted to write personally.  The third pile was Ron's fan messages, which had it's own generic responses.  The fourth pile went directly into the fireplace to be burned before Ron could see them – that pile was the "You are scum for whatever you did to Hermione at the Ball" pile.  Finally, there were two small piles – these were letters from friends to Ron and/or Hermione.  Hermione smiled to herself as she separated the mail.  _Thank goodness Ron is a late riser.  At least that gives me time to separate the mail before he comes down every morning._  This had become part of Hermione's routine ever since they had moved into this flat – separating the mail.  Although she could have done it with a simple sorting spell, Hermione chose to do it by hand most of the time.  _There's just something soothing about sorting the mail…_  Before she realized it, she was done.  Just in time, too, for Ron should be getting up right about now…

'Thump! Thump! Thump!'  Those thumps proved her right; Ron was heading down the stairs.  She turned back to her now cold tea.  With a sigh, she emptied the cup over the sink, then set the kettle on to make some more hot water.  _Thank goodness neither one of us drinks coffee._  Although Ron disliked her Irish Breakfast tea, he still loved to have hot chocolate in the mornings as the weather began to turn cold.

She had just sat on the counter, waiting for the kettle to whistle when Ron entered the room.  He was rubbing his eyes and his red hair was messy – apparently he hadn't bothered to do anything hygienic before getting something to drink.  He plopped into his usual chair – the one that Hermione had placed his mail in front of.  "Hot water ready?" he asked.

"Top of the morning to you too, Ron."  Hermione's blithe quip rang out in the small room.  She stood again as the kettle's shriek filled the kitchen, bouncing off the tiles.  She quickly turned off the heat on the stove, and poured two cups of hot water.  She placed one in front of Ron with a hot chocolate packet and chocolate syrup.  She smiled to herself.  _Even though I've warned him time and again that he's going to rot out his teeth, he STILL adds all that chocolate syrup to his hot chocolate to make it "more chocolate-y." _  She then gathered up her own cup of hot water and tea bag and returned to her seat next to Ron.

"Thanks."  Ron said.  Obviously, the hot chocolate had woken him up some, because he turned to his own mail, and began to open it.  They entered into what had become yet another tradition with the two of them.  First they would open the fan mail – occasionally laughing at what a fan had written, or asking the other whether they should attend this seminar or that society event.  Once they were both done with the fan mail, Hermione would gather up the lists of people to send generic replies to, invitations to accept, invitations to decline and letters that each would reply to personally, and set them on the kitchen counter.  Then came Hermione favorite part – opening the letters from friends.  _It's like Christmas, when you're waiting to open your gifts, probably because I KNOW these people love me and what they write is meaningful._ This time period was often had more conversation in it, as Ron shared information with her about the rest of the Weasley brood, or as Hermione rattled off the latest fling affair Lavender or Parvati was having with a famous wizard.  _It's when we bring up happy memories from our Hogwarts days…_

However, today was not to be such a day.  As Hermione turned to her stack of personal letters, an owl came swooping into the kitchen.  Hermione looked up, irritated.  _I knew I should have closed the windows.  Who knows who this owl is from…_  However, all irritated thoughts flew out of her head when she looked at the letter.  It was from Draco.

_Wonder what he has to say?_  They hadn't met since the night of the Ball.  Hermione was too busy doing Auror work to visit him, and he was too busy doing whatever it is that he does to visit her.  She sent the owl away, telling it that she would write back later and send the reply by her own owl.  No sooner had she told the owl this than she was ripping open the envelope.  As her eyes quickly skimmed the note, Ron glanced up at her.

"What could be so important to you, 'Mione?  Is it from the lover you've been hiding from me for all there years?"  He teased gently.

"No, silly, I would think you'd know Jon's handwriting by now."  Hermione's brown eyes raised to meet Ron's blue ones for a second before dropping back to the letter.

"Then who is it, pray tell?"  His voice was a smidge too curious for Hermione.  However, before she could respond, he had grabbed the letter out of her hand.  His expression changed as he read the letter.  "MALFOY!  You're getting letters from MALFOY?"  He looked up at her, but this time his eyes held none of the teasing glint that had been in them earlier.  No, this glare held only hatred and fury.  "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him, 'Mione?!?!"

With those ten words, Ron broke the uneasy truce that had settled into the flat over the last few weeks.  She stood up, enraged.  _What right does he have to TELL me what to do?_  Her thought spilled over into her words.  "Really, Ron?  Did you _tell_ me to stay away from Draco?  Did I miss some imperial command while I was away at work?  If so, please enlighten me.  As I understand it, this is the 21st century, and I have no keeper but myself.  I haven't had one since I came of age in the wizarding world, and probably for some time before that.  When did I sign a paper saying Ronald Weasley was now and forever my keeper?"  _If he tries to pull that male chauvinistic attitude with me today, I'm leaving._

"Hermione!  I never said you should be watched twenty-four hours a day.  Just that you should KNOW better than to trust Malfoy!"

Hermione leapt to her feet, slamming her hand on the table for extra emphasis.  "Grow up Ron!  When are you going to get it through your head that I can talk to whomever I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me?"   _He is such an arse.  How can he be saying this to me?  ME of all people!_

"I can't do ANYTHING to stop you, huh?"  By this time, Ron was on his feet as well, glaring at her.  _And looking dead sexy at the same time… Stop it Hermione!_  Suddenly, he raised his wand and said, "Compescor Hermione, Ianitor Ronald!"

Hermione's eyes widened.  _He didn't just do that, did he?  The Compescor Ianitor spell is very hard to master.  I wonder why Ron learned it?_

Ron turned to smirk at her.  "Try to leave now, 'Mione."  With that, he walked out of the room.

Hermione sank to the ground. _Think, Hermione!  What do you know about the Compescor Ianitor spell?_  It took a few minutes, but her brain finally began to rummage around for information about it.  _Well, the spell binds the person named after Compescor to stay in whatever habitat they are in.  They are bound by their "gatekeeper," which in my case is Ron.  So, I cannot leave this house without Ron's permission…_ Hermione was so engrossed in thought that she didn't hear Ron come back down the stairs and head out the door to work.  She continued to sit there, trying to figure out what she was missing.  Then suddenly, it came to her.  _Of course!  The Compescor Ianitor spell only works for time periods AFTER THE SPELL HAS BEEN CAST!_  Hermione jumped to her feet, overjoyed.  _Ron doesn't realize I still have a time-turner.  I can go back to yesterday and…  and what?_  She sank back to the floor.

Ron's voice came to her first, mocking her even now: _"She's an absolute nightmare."_  Not that he said mean things about her only when they were younger… more recently there was, _"Why would I be upset?" _  That was a question she couldn't answer.

Yet Draco's words as they had stood upon the terrace at the Ball haunted her even more; _"…he's still living life.  You aren't.  Why aren't you experiencing life, Hermione?"_

Suddenly the pieces all fell into place.  She stood quickly, and went to her room, summoning her trunk as she went.  She packed everything she could – as many memories of her and Harry – of her entire life – as well as the necessities; clothes, books, jewelry…  Once she was done, she made one final round of the place she had called home for five years.  Sighing, she picked up her time-turner and flipped it back to about four a.m. that same day.  She had been asleep still, so she wouldn't run into herself.  As she arrived in that time, she walked out the door of her flat, and down the street.  

She smiled to herself as she walked down the street.  All Ron would find when he came home that night would be a note left on her pillow, which read:

If I should meet thee

After long years,

How should I greet thee?

With silence and tears?

~Hermione~

**A/N: Wow! For those of you who are wondering… The names I used in the song for the last chapter (Kai Tain, Tare Tani and Nerea Tani) actually mean something.  What they mean will come out in future chapters, I promise!  Also, the spell I created in this chapter is actually made up of Latin words.**

**Anyone who can tell me what poem I quoted for Hermione's good-bye note to Ron gets a cameo in the story!**

**Thanks again to my beta reader, teethshaver smile**

**As always, please review.  In fact, if you DON'T want to review, go read"Reviews*" by SilverPhoenixWings.  After you read (and review) it, come back here and review mine also. grin  Remember, reviews are what make the world go round!**


	7. A New Life

Things had changed a lot since she had left everything and everyone behind. She had traveled some, just to see the things she'd read about for years. Rome, Paris, Venice, Nice, Berlin, Egypt, Ireland, Scotland, she'd visited them all. However, in the end, she had settled down in the one place that would always be home to her – London. After living in Richmond-upon-the- Thames borough while growing up, then in Camden borough for five years with Ron, she was used to the bustle of London. Sure, Paris and Rome had their own bustle, but nothing compared to London bustle. So, to London she had returned.  
  
Honestly, she wasn't worried about running into anyone from her past. She stayed away from places near the flat in Camden, and from all of the other "usual haunts." While traveling, she had discovered many new and exciting things that she had immediately fallen in love with. She had attended an opera in Rome, and had become fascinated with everything pertaining to the stage and theatre. She was a constant visitor to Shaftesbury Avenue and it's surrounding area – especially the Palace Theater. She also took long walks by the South Bank and spent countless hours riding horses in Hyde Park. The grooms at Hyde Park all knew her by name, and she even had several "usual" horses. Yes, Hermione's interests had definitely increased after she left.  
  
Even her job had changed. Oh, sure, she could have continued to be a doctor, but Ron and Drake would search the hospitals for her. Her new job had actually come about because of a fluke. She usually finished her days with a visit to Aria's, a club near her house – she preferred visiting something closer to home than the normal clubs up at Pall Mall. Aria's was a little friendlier than the clubs up by Pall Mall, which Hermione liked. There had been a karaoke night, and all the "usuals" were basically pushed up on stage and told that they couldn't get off until they sang at least one song. Hermione had taken the house down with her song, and was requested several more times that night. The owner of the club, Aria, made her an offer that same night. The band was looking for a vocalist – would she like the job? Hermione had accepted, and had been working there ever since.  
  
Not only did Hermione have new interests and a new job, she had a new look too. She had changed her eyes from their normal brown to an icy blue, and her hair was now black. It had also been chopped into short curls that now circled her face. Her clothes style was more retro-ish than when she was living with Ron, and involved more wacky colors such as lime green and lavender. She was tanner now, thanks to her hours on horseback and just wandering London, which she liked. Occasionally, she was surprised at how much her appearance had changed. If she was surprised at her appearance, then no one else would be able to recognize her. Finally, to top off her disguise, she had a new name – René Mighero. The entire package screamed "Someone Other Than Hermione Granger, Now Leave Her Alone."  
  
This was a good thing, as Aria's had become a well-known club shortly after Hermione – or, René rather – joined the band. Aria's began to show up on the "Where to Be" lists in The London Daily and The London Times. The society writers began to claim Hermione as their own darling child. Many witches and wizards began to circulate through the club to hear her sing. Several left talking about how the singer had vaguely reminded them of someone, but they couldn't figure out who, and gave up trying quickly. Thankfully, she hadn't seen either Ron or Draco at the club. She wasn't sure what she would do if she did see them there. However, she was very grateful that it hadn't come up.  
  
However, Hermione was wrong about one thing – someone had recognized her. 


	8. Reminders of the past

Hermione sat on a bench, watching the hustle of London pass her by.  _I really should get a move on.  Practice starts in a half hour and I'm still sitting here in Notting Hill.  Of course, the sun is shining today, and it feels so nice… Just a couple more minutes won't hurt anyone._  She shut her eyes to better appreciate the sun, but was quickly interrupted by a voice.

"Look what I have found – a Sleeping Beauty.  Although, you look more like Snow White…"

Hermione's eyes snapped open.  Green eyes were twinkling mischievously at her.  "The only difference, Zack, is that I don't need a Prince Charming to wake me up."  She smiled up at the blonde man standing over her.

"And here I was, hoping to be your Prince Charming, oh Bella da Domire…"

She rolled her eyes.  "Zack, just because you spent two years studying in Italy doesn't mean you have to show off all the time."

"It doesn't?"  The astonishment in the man's voice was quite comical.

"Nope."  Hermione shook her head solemnly.

He just shook his head right back at her.  "May I escort the Bella to practice?"

_Of course he has to remind me we have places to be.  I was so enjoying this escape of mine._  But all that she said out loud was, "So when did my name become Bella?"

"Just now."  He grinned impishly at her.  "Do you like it?"

"It's lovely." 

            "Bloody hell.  We're REALLY late now, Bella.  We better get going."

"Okay, Zack."

They walked quickly to Aria's, never noticing the eyes that followed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luckily, Aria herself wasn't at this practice.  She always was upset when Hermione was late.  _Thank goodness for small favors.  Just me and the boys today._

"Where have you two been?" asked the guitarist, Billy.  "I was starting to wonder if practice had been canceled, and you two "forgot" to tell the rest of us."  He winked at Hermione.  His blue eyes danced under the mess of blonde hair on his head.  _Only Billy could look sexy with permanent bed-head hair.  Then again, none of the guys are shabby looking._

            Her eyes wandered over the group, tuning out Zack's answer to Billy.  _There's __Taylor__; whose caramel skin and dark eyes makes you just want to grab him and keep him to yourself.  Zack, Ryan, and Billy cover the blonde hair, classic American look that some people really go for.  Richard and Marc have their charisma working for them.  Chris, Mike and Nick have the "tall, dark and handsome" look.  Bobby has the redhead lovers swooning over him.  He looks so much like Ron…That should probably make me feel weird, but it doesn't.  Maybe because he never acts like Ron…_Suddenly she frowned.  _There are thirteen bys in the room.  Who's missing?_  She quickly ran through the boys' names and instruments in her head, checking each one off as she saw them.

"Where's Seth?"  She asked Mike, who was still putting together his saxophone.

            "He said he'd be late.  Something about an old friend.  Hey Marc, who is Seth late because of?"

            Marc placed his trumpet in its case.  "He's dropping Krissy off at the train station.  Her holiday is done, and she has to head back to Scotland."

            "Krissy… isn't that the cute girl you two were showing around the past two weeks?  How'd the three of you meet anyway?"  Zack asked.

            "Are we going to practice?  If not, I'm leaving."  Chris, the pianist, seemed disgruntled about something.  _Probably the fact that Aria's got a new boyfriend._  It was a well-known secret that Chris had an enormous crush on Aria.  _Poor boy is never going to realize that he doesn't have a chance with her.  _Hermione loved the intrigue of the band.  Its gossip was better than that of Hogwarts, which she never participated in.  _Maybe I should listen to what they're saying…_

            "…Bloody hell, Chris, what's up your arse these days?" demanded Bobby.

            Billy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "He'd be in a better mood if Aria wasn't at lunch with her boyfriend right now."

            She tried to control her laughter, but couldn't.  As peels of laughter floated across the room, everyone's eyes turned towards her.  However, when they realized that she wasn't going to explain why she was laughing, they turned back to their conversation.

"Getting back to Krissy, where'd you meet here?"  Zack asked again.

            "We met in school.  The three of us went to the same secondary school.  Seth and I stopped some bullies from picking on her, and it just developed from there."  Instantly images of Ron, Harry and herself flew through Hermione's head.

"…and it just developed from there."  Harry smiled at Hermione while talking to the reporter.  "These two are the most important people in the world to me."

She shook her head.  _Don't think about that part of your life._

"I remember Krissy getting really upset when Seth and I realized that she's a girl."  He laughed.  "She wouldn't talk to us for a week after that."

"Hermione,  Neville's right – you are a girl…"  Ron's eyes lit up.  

"Oh well spotted." Hermione said acidly.

"Well – you can come with one of us!"

"No I can't," She snapped.

"Oh come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"

"I can't come with you," She felt her face heat up, but continued, "because I'm already going with someone."

"No you're not!" Ron said. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh did I?" She said, eyes flashing dangerously, as her temper got the best of her.  "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

Ron stared at her.  Then he grinned again.

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he said.  "That do?  Will you come now?"

She felt her blood begin to boil.  "I already told you! I'm going with someone else!"

As she stormed away, she heard Ginny tell them that she had been telling the truth.

She stood up quickly.  She had to stop this conversation or she'd end up in tears.  I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry…

"Sorry I'm so late.  Krissy's train was late."  Seth voice came from behind her.

She turned and smiled at him.  Seth was one of her favorite people in the band, and he had just improved his approval rating because of his timely arrival.

"Hey." He smiled down at her.

"Hey yourself.  Decide to grace us with your presence today, eh?"  She said teasingly.

His smile faded slowly from his face.  "What's wrong, 'Ren?"

"Why would anything be wrong, Seth?"

"You have tears in your eyes."

"Nothing's wrong."  Please oh please, don't push this, Seth.  Don't push it…

Slowly he nodded.  "Okay, I'll leave it alone for now.  But 'Ren… you do know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yes, Seth.  I'll keep that in mind."  Thank you for understanding.

            They stood there a second, eyes locked on each other.

            "Bella!  We're doing "Beauty's Beholder" first!" called Zack.

            That broke the spell between the two of them.  All Hermione's thoughts were focused on the songs and practice for the rest of the afternoon.


	9. The beginning of the end

**A/N:  This chapter is dedicated to Give Me Stitchez.  For making me feel better about my life. grin**

Hermione held herself together after that.  It was hard – now more than ever she felt as though she was wearing a mask and just acting a part.  The door she thought she had closed firmly behind her was slowly opening, and all she had to stop it was her willpower.  However, willing something _not_ to happen doesn't mean it won't happen – even if you are a very stubborn and powerful witch.  It was a few days later that the door opened even further.

Hermione sat near the stage, her black curls constantly falling into her eyes.  It was her equivalent to Nate's bed-head hair.  She had discovered it by accident one day when she was running late.  _Sometimes I wonder whether discovering it outweighs the lecture I would have received if Aria didn't absolutely love the look._  She brought her glass of water to her mouth, but didn't drink any of it.  She was scanning the crowd as usual; trying to figure out which songs she should sing tonight.  However, something felt different.  She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but the base of her neck was tingling.

She placed the drink back on the table, careful not to spill any on her dress.  It was one of her favorites, and looked killer on her.  The dress was a red silk Qu Pao dress and had gold dragons embroidered on it.  The lights on the stage made the dragons shimmer and sparkle.  The neck was high cut, but there were two slits on either side of the dress, which made it easier to move on stage.  _Of course, the guys like it because it shows off my legs._  She smiled slightly and shook her head.  _On the other hand, it's snug enough everywhere else to satisfy them also.  It fits like a glove._

She felt the spotlight hit her back.  _Time to go on.  I just wish that the spotlight wouldn't blind me for a few seconds while I'm walking up the stairs to the stage._  She made it up the stairs without incident and picked up the microphone in time to sing the first verse of her first number of the night.

            _"Stupid cupid, you're a real mean guy._

_            I'd like to pick your wings so you can't fly_

_            I am in love and it's a crying shame_

_            And I know that you're the one to blame_

_            Hey, hey, set me free_

_            Stupid cupid, stop picking on me."_

As she was singing, her eyes adjusted to the light.  _It's a good thing that I completely trust the boys.  If they weren't in their places for this dance, I'd be on the floor faster than you could say René – or Bella._  Unfortunately, that nickname had caught on like wildfire with the rest of the guys.  _Like they need another name to call me by._  She smiled, and wrapped up her part of the song.

            _"You got me talking like a crazy clown_

_            And I don't feature what you're putting down_

_            Since I kissed his loving lips of wine_

_            The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine._

_            Hey, hey, set me free_

_            Stupid cupid, stop picking on me."_

She stood at the side of the stage while Taylor and the boys wrapped up the song.  As she was looking over the crowd when she saw something that made her pause.  _It that…could it be…but why would Ron come here?  He's always gone to one club and only one club._  And yet that red hair wouldn't disappear.

Numbly, she took her bow.  She saw Aria signaling her, so she exited the stage gracefully, but quickly.  Aria weaved her way through the crowd dancing on the dance floor to Hermione.  "René, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it, Aria?"

"Well, there's this gentleman who's willing to pay very dearly to sing a duet with you.  Says he wants to dedicate it to an old friend in the crowd.  Would you –"

"Sure, sure. Aria.  It can't hurt me if he can't sing, right?"  She smiled at Aria, but her mind was still on Ron or Ron's look-alike.  "Just signal me when he's ready."  Aria moved off, and Hermione sat down at her table again.  

She let her eyes wander the crowded club.  There was only one table shrouded in darkness.  Hermione frowned at this.  _I know that table's usually lit up enough for me to pretend to be able to sing to them.  In fact, that's where I usually focus when I'm singing… I wonder why it's dark tonight._  She saw Aria waving at her again.  She moved closer to her, and her heart stopped.  Sitting beside Aria was Ron Weasley – and there was a girl with him.

Before she got too close, she took a moment to appraise the other woman.  A pretty girl, with brown hair and blonde highlights framing her face.  Her hair was pulled back, and although several wisps of hair fell out from the up-do, framing her face, she still managed to look regal.  Her dress was a simple sheath dress, consisting of blues, greens and purples.  It complimented her nicely.  If Hermione had just seen her in a crowd, she would have considered her elegant.

"René!  This is the gentleman I was referring to earlier.  Ron Weasley, meet René Mighero."

"Oh my god! This is such an honor, Miss Mighero!"  The blonde said, even before Ron could open his mouth.

"Please, call me René.  Everyone else does."  She said this with a smile.

"Hello, René.  Jessie here has been talking about this club for forever, it seems.  She's constantly raving about their singer.  I understand it's a real honor for you to grant my request."  His eyes smiled up at her.__

"It really isn't that big of a deal.  I'm flattered that she thinks I'm that good."  _That's good, Hermione.  Stick with your standard response._  She turned to the girl – presumably Jessie.  "What do you do, Jessie?"

The girl looked up at Hermione with something close to awe on her face.  _If you only knew the half of it, kid._  "I work in medicine, on a team with Mr. Weasley here."  Hermione noticed that her light blue eyes were rimmed with gold.  _She almost looks like a tiger, with the eyes and the hair…_

"Jessie, I've told you that you can call me Ron.  After all, we've worked together for nearly a year now.  I think the "Mr." is starting to wear a little thin, don't you?"  Ron said.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Mr. Weas – I mean, Ron."  She looked upset that she had upset Ron.

Hermione laughed.  "Calm down, Jessie.  I'm sure you didn't hurt Ron's feeling by calling him by his last name."  Her eyes twinkled at Ron.  _I'd say she's just nervous because she's here with Ron, her boss and a legend.  If she's working with him that would make her a medi-wizard for his Quidditch team.  Poor Ron, he probably doesn't even realize the turmoil this poor girl is going through._  Satisfied that this wasn't a date, she turned back to Ron and said, "Are you ready to sing that song now?"  She was caught in his eyes for a minute before being able to break away.  _Just don't look into his eyes anymore, Hermione, and you'll be fine._  She snorted.  _Right, and pigs will fly._

"I'm ready."  He handed her a piece of paper with words written on it.  "These are the lyrics, in case you don't know them."

She read the words quickly.  _He couldn't… He remembers this?_ But all she said out loud was, "A Moulin Rouge lover, eh?"

A blush covered his cheek.  "Actually, it started in school.  We just made up a love song to release tension – from school of course."  He said this last part in a hurry.  _Oh yes, "school."  The universal word for "preparing to fight a battle with a creature of evil and not knowing if we'd win or lose…"_ He continued, "When we saw "Moulin Rouge" earlier this year, I was amazed at how close the lyrics are to the ones we made up.  I know she felt it too… Just like I can feel she's here tonight…it's like a never-ending tingle at the base of my head that won't go away."

Oh my god…he feels it too… But all she said out loud was, " And what would you say to her if you found her?"  I must sound like the biggest busybody. "You don't have to answer that if you think it's impertinent of me." 

"I would say I'm sorry."  He looked down at the ground.  "I hurt her, and I never meant to do that."

She wanted to say something else, but what?  _I can't forgive him; I don't think he recognizes me._  For some reason, that just made the pain in her heart hurt even more.  She excused herself, and walked over to the band, which was wrapping up another number.  She leaned over and told Zach the song.

_Small favors come to us all.  If the boys hadn't caught me singing this before rehearsal one day, they wouldn't have learned the music to it.  They really do love me, these boys._  She smiled, and stepped up to the microphone.  "I have a guest singer tonight.  This song goes out to an old friend of his – you know who you are.  Ladies and gentlemen, Ron Weasley."

The band struck up the opening notes to a very familiar song.  Ron held the mike in his hand nervously – it was clear he was only up here because he wanted her to hear this song.  He began;

            "_Never knew I could feel like this_

_            Like I've never seen the sky before._

_            Want to vanish within this bliss._

_            Every day I'm near you more and more._

_            Listen to my heart, can you hear, it sings_

_            Telling me to give you everything._

_            Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_            But I'm with you until the end of time._

_Come what may, come what may_

_I'll be with you until my dying day."_

Hermione picked up where he left off; never glancing at the paper he presented her.  He had sung _their_ song, so she continued it.

            "_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_            Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

_            Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

_            It all revolves with you."_

He joined in to sing;

            "_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_            Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._

_            Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_            But I'm with you until the end of time._

_Come what may, come what may_

_I'll be with you until my dying day._

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I'll be with you until my dying day."_

She added, almost under her breath,

_            "Suddenly how wonderful life is… with you."_

They finished in rousing harmony, playing perfectly off each other, both voices filled with despair, hope and love.

            "_Come what may, come what may._

_            I'll be with you until my dying day."_

The applause was loud and long.  _I knew our voices blended together wonderfully, but I didn't expect to finish with people crying over our duet._  However, Ron was still searching the crowd with his eyes.  _Looking for me, I assume.  Idiot!  Can't you feel me next to you?  Didn't you recognize my voice as we sang together?  What's wrong with you, Ron?!?!_

Next to her, she heard Ron mutter, "Where are you, 'Mione?"  Her heart broke then.  As they left the stage, she hugged him and whispered, "I'm sure she forgives you."  Then she turned and walked away.  She went to the back room, where the band usually spent its break.  She just wanted to be alone.  Unfortunately, she could hear the band announcing one of those breaks right that second.  She snuck out onto the roof.  _I just want to be left alone.  Just let them let me be, please._

Seth had other ideas, however. "Bella, talk to me.  Please?"   _He must have followed me out here.  How Seth of him.  _

She turned to him, a small smile playing on her face.  However, as she looked into his concerned eyes, and remembered how Ron's eyes hadn't recognized her, something inside her burst.  Whatever self-control she had while talking to Ron fell apart, sitting there with Seth.  And Seth just held her – as Draco and Ron both had one night almost a year ago – and whispered comforting things into her ear.

**Disclaimer:  Songs in this chapter were:  "Stupid Cupid" from "The Princess Diaries" & "Come What May" from "Moulin Rouge" (although "Come What May"s words are changed a little for the characters involved.)**

**Thanks Section:**

**Hyper Kitty: Glad you are enjoying the story.  I'm flattered you think I'm capturing Hermione as well as JKR.**

**Sara Hillen of Gryffindor: If you are reading this, then you should know how Harry died.  Go back and read the story again if you don't, especially chapters 3 and 4.  Hope that clears it up for you.**

**Azangelicgurl89: If I _told_ you who it was, it wouldn't be a surprise when Hermione finds out, now would it? raised eyebrow**

**Buffy Anne Summers: Hope you enjoyed your cameo.  Tell me what you think.**

**Give Me Stitchez:  As I said, this chapter is dedicated to you.  I have to agree with you about my ex.  I do deserve better.  I just wanted you to know why it's been so long for me to update. wink  Never fear about Draco.  He'll be back in focus soon enough. grin**

**And, as always, to my beta reader, just for being herself.  smile**

**Everyone should go check her out under her NEW name : enoimreH.**

**Reviews are wonderful things.**


	10. The last song of the night

Disclamer: Harry Potter and gang don't belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.  The song "You Don't Know What Love Is" isn't mine either.  However, I did sing it once with a band.  Don't sue me just because I can't remember who sang it first. wink

Now onto the chapter!

However, her refuge in Seth would not last too long.  All too soon, Zach's voice called out, "Five minutes everyone!  Bella!  We'd like you to do a couple more numbers.  Please come in, doll!"

Seth offered her his hand.  "You and I are going to have a _long_ talk _tonight._  Closing's soon enough.  Just try to hold yourself together until then, okay?"  He looked down at her.  "Go clean up, 'Ren.  You look a mess."  He smiled as she giggled, then disappeared inside.

_This is an emergency.  I just need to go ahead and use magic.  It's not like they can trace me or anything._  Feeling slightly guilty, she pulled out her wand and magically fixed her makeup.  Then she headed inside herself.

The hardest song for Hermione to sing that night – besides, of course, "Come What May" – was her final song.

For this last song, she had a bar stool dragged onto the stage for her.  As she sat center stage, the music washed over her.  Normally, this helped her get into the mood, but she needed no help setting the mood tonight.  _Funny how running into someone from your past can set you into a longing mood…_  She looked around the club, frowning for a second at the booth in back completely in the dark.  _It's not that dark normally…_ She shoved that thought out of her mind, never noticing the eyes that watched her every move from the shadows.  _This song really is perfect for Aria's.  The smokey, small club atmosphere just makes me feel like I'm singing to an old friend.  Oh wait, I am singing to an old friend._  With that bitter thought, she began to sing.

_          "You don't know what love is_

_          Until you learn the meaning of the blues_

_          Until you've loved a love you've had to lose_

_          You don't know what love is."_

Lord knows that I've lost everything and everyone – even Ron doesn't recognize me… 

_* You wanted him not to recognize you, remember?*_

_          "You don't know how lips hurt _

_          Until you kiss and had to pay the cost_

_          Until you've flipped your heart and you have lost_

_          You don't know what love is._

_          Do you know how a lost heart fears the thought of reminiscing?_

_          And how lips that taste of tears lose their taste for kissing?"_

Oh yes.  THAT I know far too well.  I've cried my eyes out so many times… I can't even THINK about dating someone… someone other than…

          "You don't know how hearts yearn 

_          For love that cannot live yet never dies_

          Until you face each dawn with sleepless eyes 

_          You don't know what love is."___

How many dawns have I faced with sleepless eyes?  Oh believe me, I get my fair share claim of knowing what love is…  There, I admitted it to myself.  I'm in love.

          "You don't know what lo-ove is…" 

**A/N:  Okay, I know it was short, but I just had to leave this here.**

**Give Me Stitchez:  Glad I could cheer you up.  I'm sorry to tell you that the Jessie in this chapter is for someone else.  Sorry.  I didn't even know your name is Jessie.  However, if you want a cameo in the story, just let me know wink**

Laura Grace:  Thanks so much for the compliments.  It means a lot to me to know that people really enjoy the story!  Although, I think Hermione sometimes completely takes over the writing. smile

**Angelina LeFleur:  I'm glad another person recognizes the poem.  smile    
Squrquill: I can't tell you whom she's going to end up with.  That would be giving away the story! grin  Never fear, though, you'll find out soon.**

Rachel Lewis: Well, now you're down here. I use this section to answer things that people write in their reviews.  And chapter 9 is called "The beginning of the end" because it's the beginning of the end of… well, the beginning of the end of her facáde.

**Kay1a Weasley: I'm sorry that you were crying.  But I love "Come What May" and _had_ to put in into this story somehow.  Keep reading, it'll get happier, I promise!**


	11. The truth comes out and Seth is a WHAT?

**Disclaimer:  THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

Seth caught Hermione as she tried to sneak out the back door.  "Hey you.  We need to talk, remember?"

She sighed.  _I hoped he'd forgotten about that._ "Can't we talk another time, Seth?"  She turned away from, intent on her escape.  She was surprised when he grabbed her.

"I know the correct lyrics to "Come What May," René." He said in a low voice.

She stiffened instantly.  "He, he, he asked me to do his lyrics."  _Don't look him in the eye, Hermione.  Act like everything's fine._

_*Oh yes, because stuttering sounds like everything's fine. *_

"Which you memorized so fast that you didn't need to look even once at the words?  Knock it off, Bella.  I _saw_ the pain in your eyes.  Why can't you just talk to me?"

She sighed.  _Am I that bad at hiding my feelings?  Or is he that good at reading me?_  A single tear fell from her eye as she looked up at the raven-haired man in front of her.  "Fine, Seth.  You win.  Happy?"  Her voice wavered as she said the last words.

"Why don't we go somewhere else to talk, Bella?"  His eyes shone with sympathy.

"How about my flat?"

"Works for me."  

They turned and walked out the door.  They were so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them from the alleyway.  Nor did they notice the person who tailed them to the flat.  And they certainly didn't hear the mysterious person mutter, "Soon," as they headed into the house, before apperating away.

Inside the flat, Hermione sank into a chair.  "Do you want something to drink?"

"I just want you to talk to me, Bella."

She took a deep breath.  "You probably should call me by my real name."  She extended her hand, waiting for him to take it before continuing.  "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

He blinked.  "Pardon me?"

"Up until about a year ago, my name was Hermione Granger."

"But Hermione Granger graduated top of her class from Hogwarts School of…" He stopped, confused.

"…Witchcraft and Wizardry, earning a record of 21 NEWTs, after her stunning display of 20 OWLs.  She was also best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and the disdain of one Draco Malfoy.  Crucial in the final defeat of Voldemort…" Seth winced at the name, but she continued on, "…and one of the "Two Who Won" – a very silly title, if you ask me – She also caused a ruckus at the Ball of Celebration last year after aforementioned Ron Weasley showed her exactly how much he didn't trust her judgment.  She escaped – excuse me, _disappeared_ from her flat in Camden only a month after the previously mentioned ball."  She took a breath.  _Lord, it reads like a biography printed in Hogwarts, A History. _  Then a thought struck her.  "How did you…"

"Know about Hogwarts? I would think it obvious.  I'm a wizard."  He grinned. "My cousin is Seamus Finnagan, a former housemate of yours, I understand.  He and I were accepted the same year. I attended Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  That's where Marc, Krissy and I met.  We used to pretend we were Ron, Hermione and Harry.  Sometimes our lives paralleled theirs so much it was scary."  He smiled slightly at the memories.  Then his eyes hardened.  "But how do I know you're telling the truth?  Prove yourself to be Hermione Granger."

"Do you have your wand?"  When he looked bashful, she teased him gently. "Didn't you listen to your teachers?  Rule number one: take your wand everywhere."

"It's in my drumstick kit."  She looked at him.  _Why would you keep it there?_  "Where better to keep a wand?  People just assume it was one of my first drumsticks and leave it alone."

She laughed at that.  She handed him her wand.  "My current looks are a result – mostly at least – of spells."

He nodded. "Finite Incandium."  Instantly, Hermione looked more like herself – her brown hair was back, and her eyes were brown again.  "You certainly _look_ more like her."  She sighed impatiently.

"One minute.  Accio photo album.  Accio Hogwarts, A History copyright 2001."  Instantly, the two items came into the room.  She handed them to him.

"You – you did that without your wand."  His eyes widened, probably in shock.

"Simple, really.  Needed to learn it for Voldemort's defeat."  She noticed him wince again.  Before he could tell her not to use that name, she said, "A name is just a name, Seth.  The word Voldemort shouldn't scare you anymore than the Boogie Man or Jack the Ripper."

"Both of which scared the living daylights out of someone at one time.  The Boogie Man haunts young children's nightmares and Jack the Ripper installed fear into the hearts of Londoners during the turn of the century."  He smiled at her; then turned to the items in front of him.

Hermione had summoned these two things for a very good reason.  The photo album was full of pictures.  There were pictures of the three of them at Hogwarts – after Quidditch matches, in the common room, snowball fighting and more.  It also held candid photos from The Burrow including pictures of Ginny and her laughing, Ron and Harry sleeping, and George and Fred experimenting with different candies for their store. Then it had snapshots taken by her muggle parents – her and Harry in swing outfits, her reading in the backyard, or in a tree, or lounging in a chair, family portraits, etc.  Finally, it held a photo taken at a studio.  In it, Hermione was wearing the necklace Harry had given her – the same necklace she constantly wore even now.

She had summoned Hogwarts, A History for one reason – the inscription inside.  In Ron's scrawl were the words – _'Mione.  You've read your copy often enough that it's falling to pieces.  This should excite you – now you can exclaim over the "new and exciting" information they've added to the book you already have memorized.  Hope you spend many more hours pouring your love into this book.  Love Always, Ron._

After he examined these two items, Seth looked up.  "Okay, explain.  Why did you go into hiding?"

She smiled slightly.  "Got time to start from the beginning?"  She asked; her eyebrow raised.  _Yeah right.  Like he's going to want to sit here and listen to my entire – well, almost entire – life story._  Unfortunately – or was it fortunately? – Seth seemed to want to sit and listen to her ramble on.  "Well, it all started with a troll.  Before that, Harry and Ron hated my guts…" With that she was off and running, explaining the last eight years of her life to someone who had heard about it through a third party.  All the years at school and their troubles, the preparation for the battle with Voldemort, the actual final battle, the five years at the apartment, meeting Draco again and becoming his friend, her final fight with Ron at the flat, and her escape – and the reasoning for it.  _He's taking this remarkably well.  He hasn't fainted or asked for my autograph yet._

Seth seemed to absorb everything she told him.  At the end, the silence reigned for about a minute.  Then he began to speak.  "This all came to a head tonight… why?"  As she opened her mouth to explain, he shook his head at her.  "Let me figure this out, Hermione.  Can I call you Hermione?  Miss Granger just seems too tacky after all I just heard, and after all, I technically have known you for almost a year now."  He looked puzzled for a minute.

She laughed.  "You can call me 'Mione, Seth.  After all, you are one of my closest friends at this point in my life.  Or you can continue to call me Bella.  That'd probably be best.  I'm not sure I'm ready to give up my 'secret identity' just yet."  _Honestly, I'm not sure I ever want to give up my secret identity._

"Okay, Bella it is.  Right, back to the problem."  He thought for another minute.  "The song you sang tonight – I noticed you didn't need the paper to sing the 'correct' lyrics.  Is it the one you made up 6th year?"  She nodded.  He continued, "That guy who sang with you tonight – what was his name again?"

She lowered her eyes.  "Ron Weasley."

"Of course!  Why didn't I remember that?"  His eyes lit up.  "Ron Weasley?  But – then – it was _you_ he was singing to. I remember thinking to myself, 'Boy, that guy seems to be in the doghouse with someone.'  It was _you _he was in the argument with, wasn't it?  But then, why were you crying after that number?"  They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Seth staring intently at the floor, obviously thinking hard.  Suddenly, his head snapped up, and his eyes met Hermione's.  "He didn't recognize you, did he?"  The truth was etched into her eyes; she knew she didn't need to say a word.  He jumped up, enraged.  "The bastard didn't recognize the girl he wanted to apologize to was standing right next to him.  How could he not recognize you?

She had been asking herself that all night.  _Does he expect me to have an answer?  _"The spells, I suppose…" she muttered, more to convince herself than of any real feeling.

"Hermione, I knew you were someone I had to protect and feel respect for even _with _the spells.  Are you telling me he wouldn't recognize your voice, if not your appearance?  And even if he didn't remember your singing voice, there are ways, 'Mione.  I mean, _I_ can feel you in a room, even if I don't hear or see you enter it.  Your personality takes control of the room.  Have you changed so much that your best friend wouldn't recognize your personality?"  He seemed amazed that Ron didn't recognize the girl sitting in front of him at that very moment.

Tears filled her eyes.  _Damn you Seth._  "Thanks ever so much for pointing that out to me, Seth.  It just makes my heart soar so much."  The tone of her voice was as biting – if not more biting – than the harshest tone Draco Malfoy had ever used to call her a mudblood.

He stopped, and looked at her.  "I'm sorry, Hermione.  I just don't understand."

"You and the rest of the world."

They sat there in silence for a while.  When Hermione glanced at Seth a while later, she found he had fallen asleep.  Not wishing to wake him, she covered him with a blanket, and headed up to her own bed.

**A/N: I must admit that I'm surprised that no one has tried to guess who's watching Hermione secretly.  shrug anyways, onto the thank yous:**

**Caroline: Like I've told several other people, Draco will be back in the picture soon.  Never fear, I haven't forgotten about him. smile**

**Waterdragon:  Don't worry, Ron will realize his mistake soon enough. wink**

**Give Me Stitches: Your cameo will be coming soon.  Thanks for sending me the info so fast. grin**

**WM:  All will become clear in time, I promise.**

**Totally_2bular_girl: I'm glad you love it.  Sorry about making you cry.**

**Keep Going: Well, here's the next chapter.  Hope you like this one too. smile**

**Kudos goes to my beta-reader, enoimreH.  Go check out her fan-fics.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. A surprise encounter

**Disclaimer: THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME (sadly)**

It had been several days since Hermione told Seth that she was, in fact, Hermione Granger.  Although he took it well, it still felt a little funny that someone _knew_ whom she was, even if it was another wizard.

On this particular day, it looked like Hermione would actually on time to rehearsal.  She locked the door to her flat, then continued down the stairs and out onto the street.  She was so intent on her train of thought that she didn't even notice the man walking towards her.  Unfortunately, the blonde man apparently didn't see her either.  Naturally, the two ran into each other.  Hermione was caught off guard, and stumbled backward.  Two strong arms caught her before she fell.

"Sorry." She said without looking up.  "My mind's a million miles from here…"

"Or maybe, it's on the other side of London, in a flat with a redhead…" said a familiar drawl.

Hermione's head snapped up.  Standing in front of her was Draco.  He had changed only a little since the ball, so many months ago.  His hair was a little longer, hanging down over his eyes. _He needs to eat more_ was her first thought,  His cheeks were thinner than she remembered them.  However, his eyes still sparkled as they had while swing dancing.

"Hello, Hermione."  His voice sounded amused.  _Of course he's amused.  Obviously, he's been planning this._  "Did you think you could hide forever?"

She pulled back out of his grasp.  "I wasn't hiding!"  She spat back, indignant.  "I was trying to get on with my life!  Like you suggested, might I add!"

"By what?  Breaking off a friendship with Ron?  By quitting your job and moving out of your house?"  Draco asked.  _He's furious with me._

However, something in his voice rubbed her the wrong way.  "What would I have done if I stayed?" She demanded. "Go out on dates with guys who like me only for my fame?  Try something new just to have critiques show up in every newspaper the next day?  How is living in a fishbowl really living?"

"So you were perfectly fine leaving the rest of us to answer questions on where you went and why.  Do you even realize how much of a field day the press had when you disappeared?  You've been everything from on the run with Ron's love child to dead by my hands."  He paused for a second, then added, "Although I did have to laugh at you carrying Ron's love child."

"Why is that funny?" She asked.  _Is it really that impossible that Ron and I could be a couple?_

He looked her in the eye.  "If Ron was in a relationship with you, then he'd be stupid to have any other girlfriends.  You'd be all he needed."

There was an awkward pause after he said that.  _What can I say in response to the biggest compliment a guy has ever given me?_  "Um… I have to go.  I'll be late."

Draco nodded in response.  "And Aria will have your head if you're late one more time."

"Yes, yes she will…" Hermione replied absently.  Her mind was still reeling from his previous statement.  So it wasn't until she was halfway down the street before she realized what he had said in parting.  When her brain had registered the statement, she whipped around, but he was already gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since Draco has disappeared, she had to continue on her way.  _How did he know I work at Aria's?  I haven't seen him there, so how did he know…_

Suddenly it came to her.  _Seth._  She picked up her pace, determined to confront him as soon as possible.  She reached Aria's, and stormed through the door.  _Enraged girl enters, stage left._

Zack was the first to notice her.  "Hey Bella, how are – "

However, Hermione had already found Seth with her eyes.  "How _could_ you?"  She demanded, not paying any attention to Zack.  She stormed over to him, heedless of the fact that there were twelve very confused band members in the room with Seth.

Seth looked up, startled.  "Pardon me?"

"How could you?"  She repeated.

"Well, I think we'll leave this tower of fury to her prey, what do you say fellows?" Asked a nervous Chris, who looked ready to bolt from the room.  

Hermione had never raised her voice with the boys, so this was unusual, to say the least.  Top it off with the fact that no one seemed to know why she was upset, and the boys' natural answer was, "Nah, we'll stick around."

However, Hermione was oblivious to all this.  She simply waited for Seth's answer.  "How could I what?" He asked.

_He looks so confused.  Maybe he DIDN'T do it.  But how else would Draco have found me?  He must just be a really good actor.  _"I trusted you.  I told you everything.  I thought you were my friend."  _Maybe if I rage on like this, he'll figure it out and break._

"I am your friend. Bella, what did I do wrong?"

"You told _HIM_ where to find me."  She whispered.

"Him who?" was his only reply.

_Damn him, he's going to make me say his name._  "Draco."  _Damn, I was supposed to say his last name.  Why'd I have to go and say Draco?_

"Bella, honey, sweetheart, I didn't tell him."

With those words, Hermione's façade began to crumble again.  "You didn't?" She asked.  "Please Seth, tell me you did.  Tell me you told him."  She was practically begging now.  _I never thought I'd be begging Seth to TELL me he told Draco Malfoy where I was._

"I'm sorry Bella.  I wish I could."  His eyes looked down at her sorrowfully.

The question remained unsaid between them, but it echoed in both of their heads.  _How had Draco Malfoy found her?_

**A/N:**

**Laura-Grace: Happy?  Draco's back in this chapter!  And not EVERYONE knows/is related to someone else – just look at all those handsome boys in the band – they don't even know magic exists! grin**

**DarkDragon:  Here's the next chapter.  Soon as I could get it. wink**

**Totally-2bular-girl: I'm still honored that you think this is a work of art!**

**Annabelle G:  Never fear, her original looks will come back.  And the point of hiding the brown eyes and frizzy hair was to HIDE.**

**waterdragon: Any guesses on the mysterious observer?  And I'm betting Ron was just being Ron.  but then, again, I'm the author, and already know the ending! he he he grin**

**enoimreH: Well, I'm going to be vague and say, the answer to the question about the eyes is yes.  If you don't remember what I'm talking about, e-mail me and I'll explain.  Thanks, as always for beta-ing.  even though I took NO suggestions this chapter. Don't shoot, don't shoot!**

**REVIEWS ARE THE AMBROSA OF WRITERS. BIG HUGE GRIN**


	13. Return of Draco

Hermione hardly remembered her return trip to her flat after practice had ended. Her mind was still troubled by the sudden appearance of Draco Malfoy in a life that she had created – and reveled in – for the sole reason of finding herself. How had he found me? She had been so certain that her disguise was fool-proof – especially after Ron hadn't recognized her. How had Draco seen through the mask and not Ron? She had reached her door and was searching for her keys when a familiar, and welcome, voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Bella!" She looked up to see Seth standing a little ways away. She waved him over, and continued to look for her keys. They're in here somewhere… She glanced up again when Seth reached her. He looks a little apprehensive. I wonder what about?   
  
"I can't find my keys." She admitted sheepishly. Immediately, a look of relief spread across Seth's face.  
  
"So use your wand, silly." He teased gently.  
  
She shook her head. "There are mug – normal people around, Seth. It wouldn't be right."  
  
He shook his head in amazement. "There's no one around, Bella. Here, I'll do it." He pulled out his own wand. It was cherry and a good ten inches long.  
  
"What's in it?" She asked, suddenly curious. When Seth looked a little confused, she added, "The wand, Seth."  
  
"It's unicorn tail hair." He replied. After glancing around again to make sure no one was around, he quietly whispered, "Alohamora." Instantly the door unlocked. He smiled at her and opened the door. "See, now that wasn't so bad, was it, Bella?" However, Hermione wasn't listening to him. For inside the door, in her living room, sat Draco Malfoy.  
  



	14. In Which Some Things Come to Light

**Disclaimer: Never were mine.**

"Bella?" Apparently, Seth had followed her into the flat. _Great. Just what I need. More introductions._ She sighed. _Seth will understand. He is a wizard, after all.  
_  
Draco raised one of his eyebrows. "Bella?" He repeated, mockingly.  
  
"Seth, may I present Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Seth Goodman, the drummer for my band." _I'll just act as if I'm used to wizards apparating into my house without permission.  
_  
Seth nodded at Draco politely, but he immediately tensed up. _Apparently he's heard lots about Draco as well. Not unlikely, considering the house his cousin was in. _She smiled to herself, and touched Seth on the arm. When he tore his gaze away from Draco to look at her, she said, "It's okay, we're friends – of a sort – now."  
  
Draco snorted. "Because that's what friends do – run away from each other without saying goodbye." He turned to look at Seth. "Do you know how long it took me to find this girl?"  
  
"Did you ever consider that I might not want you to find me?" She said, angrily. The nerve of him. _We had only been friends for a month, and it was because of him that Ron and I had that argument. But I should be the one apologizing. Not bloody likely.  
_  
"Did you even stop to consider that I was worried about you?" He snapped back, his eyes flashing dangerously. _Did they do that while we were in school together? _She wondered.  
  
Seth cleared his throat. "I'd imagine it took a while. Especially since 'Mione just saw you again for the first time today."  
  
A startled look crossed Draco's face, but Hermione had no idea why that would be. But he recovered quickly, and said smugly, "Ah, yes. But I saw her a long time before that. In fact, I saw a stunning performance the other night. A duet with another… former friend."  
  
Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. _He had been there when Ron showed up at the bar. I guess my façade wasn't as good as I believed it to be. But then why didn't Ron… _She shook her head, trying desperately not to cry.  
  
Seth noticed this, and said in a firm manner, "I think you should leave now."  
  
Draco glanced back and forth between the two of them. "So, that's how it is." He said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Seth demanded.  
  
"Oh, please. You don't need to lie to me. After all, I'm only Draco Malfoy. But I don't want to intrude on you two. So I'll just gather my things and leave, if that's okay with you, 'Mione." Her name was said with such spite.  
  
"What are you talking about, Draco? Why are you mad at me now?" She asked. Before at least he was civil._ What did I do now?_  
  
"I should have known better. When you didn't return and didn't return, I should have known you had taken up with someone. But I would have thought you'd write to tell me – us – that you were happy, at least. It's obvious – "  
  
She broke in, "You think Seth and I are a couple?" This was said incredulously.  
  
"Well, aren't you?"  
  
She looked at Seth, who said, "Not bloody likely. I already have one girlfriend, thank you very much. I don't need two." Hermione was startled._ Seth has a girlfriend?_  
  
Draco looked startled also_. It's the new look for him._ "But, he … he called you 'Mione."  
  
She laughed bitterly. "Someone had to be told, Draco. I fell apart after singing with Ron. Seth was there to comfort me." She grabbed Seth's hand and squeezed it. _Did I ever thank him for being there for me?_  
  
"Does he know everything?" Draco's eye's bore into her own.  
  
"Draco, he already knew most of it. After all, he is a wizard, with a cousin in our class at Hogwarts." She smiled at Draco's astonishment.  
  
"Maybe I should leave." Seth mumbled. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely." He turned to leave.  
  
"No. Stay – at least until you find out how Draco found me. You have the right to know, after the fit I threw at you today."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "You threw a fit? Did you hit anybody this time?"  
  
"No need. I was scary enough without striking someone." She shot back at him.  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
Seth looked back and forth between the two, a small smile on his face. "Are you guys sure you haven't been friends for forever?"  
  
Draco's eyes dropped to the floor. "Things… changed for me after my father died."  
  
There was a small pause; then Seth nodded. I'll stay, but only for the story about how you found her." He sat down in one of the arm chairs across from where Draco sat on the couch.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco. "Well?"  
  
Draco sighed. "It wasn't easy, Hermione. I searched for months anywhere I could think of – and always seemed to be a step behind you. Finally, I tracked you back to England, and there the trail went cold. I couldn't find a single lead. Then one night I stopped into a local bar – named Aria's." Hermione gasped.   
  
"That night happened to be one where Aria dragged regulars up to sing with the band, and one girl – name of René Mighero – stole the thunder from everyone else. However, all I could focus on was her voice. It was nice, of course, or everyone wouldn't be so amazed by her. However, there was something bugging me about it – something I couldn't quite place. That night I went home, but couldn't sleep. The girl was still bugging me. Why couldn't I place her? Finally, around eight am, a song came on the radio – a song you used to sing under your breath all the time while preoccupied."  
  
Hermione knew instantly which song he was talking about. "Smile." She breathed. Draco nodded in reply. At Seth's confused face, she said, "I sing it a cappella on the few occasions that I sing it at Aria's, Seth."  
  
"Sing a little, to refresh my memory?" Seth asked. "It sounds familiar."  
  
She nodded.  
  
_"Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile."_  
  
Seth nodded. "I remember it now." He turned to Draco. "Please continue."  
  
Draco picked up where he left off. "The voice seemed to be the same to me. Of course, I had only heard Hermione sing quietly, when she thought I wasn't around, and it had been several years. So to make sure, I went back a few days later and requested 'Smile.' " He smiled at the memory, as did Hermione. _Not a dry eye in the house that night either._ "That clinched it – the girl known as René Mighero was Hermione Granger. I had found her."  
  
"So why didn't you approach her then?" Seth asked.  
  
"I thought she'd run again. Instead, I went to Ron." _Did he just call him Ron?_ She wondered, before concentrating again on his story. He snorted. "Boy, was that a mistake. But finally I got through to him that I had found Hermione. He doubted me, so I told him to go to Aria's." At Hermione's gasp, he looked pleadingly into her eyes, and grabbed her hand. "Hermione – 'Mione. I was positive he'd recognize you. After all, I had, and I wasn't as close to you as he was. How could I know that he'd be the biggest fool in the world and not recognize his own best friend?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "And when he didn't?"  
  
"I followed you home to make sure you got home safe – although you were already in the capable hands of Mr. Goodman, I had to see for myself. Then I apparated home, only to be sent a scathing howler from Ron. It basically told me that he should have known I was up to my old tricks, and that he never wanted to hear from me again."  
  
Seth shook his head in amazement, but didn't speak. After a moment, Draco continued.  
  
"I continued to visit Aria's every night, gathering up my courage to speak to Hermione. And you both know when that happened."  
  
Seth stood slowly. "If someone had told me before tonight that I might like Draco Malfoy, I'd have been amazed. However, slight misunderstanding set aside, I'm rather impressed. I think I'll leave you two alone to catch up, but I'm sure I'll see you again."  
  
Draco stood up as well. "No hard feelings, then?"  
  
Seth shook his head. "None at all." He turned to leave, but Draco stopped him.

"Stay.  After all, you already know everything about 'Mione.  You can hear this also."  Seth nodded slowly, sitting hesitantly on the chair again.  Hermione, on the other hand, was in shock. _Why would he do all that for me?_ As she looked up at Draco, she felt she was about to get her answer.  
  
"Draco," she ventured, "Why did you hunt for me? Why did you go try to convince Ron to see me?" She left unsaid the question that she wanted to ask the most – _What's so important about me?  
_  
Draco looked up at the ceiling for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "'Some people make the sky more beautiful to gaze upon.'" He muttered.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" She asked._ What does that mean?_

**A/N: Yes, it's been a while, I know. I'm trying to upload, but my computer is being silly. Add to that the fact that I'm in ****Italy****, well, it's a little harder here that one would assume. I've got another four chapters written, so just bear with me as I try to upload them.**

**Thanks to all of you reading this. It really means a lot to me.**


	15. More things are revealed and a question ...

**Disclaimer:  THEY'RE NOT MINE.**

He looked up. "Dumbledore said that to me once. 'Some people make the sky more beautiful to look upon, Draco.' I had always thought Dumbledore was just being an old fool when he told me that.  However, anyone with eyes at Hogwarts could see that you brought life and love into any room you stepped into.  You bewitched everyone in three of the four Houses completely – and I'd wager that you charmed more Slytherins than would ever admit to it.  You could even make Snape smile occasionally, when he thought no one was looking.  But I still couldn't see what that had to do with me."  He paused for a second, obviously trying to group his thoughts.  Hermione glanced at Seth for a second.  _I wonder what he's thinking of all this… I hope he understands more than I do._

Draco started talking again.  "When Harry died, it was like a part of me died too – the part that hated everyone and wanted to be just like my father.  I mean, look at what he got in the end – an obsession with evil and an early grave.  When I looked at myself, I realized that all I ever wanted was to be liked, respected, admired.  All my life I had thought that came with the Malfoy name.  Instead, people had much more respect for a mu – ggleborn girl than for myself.  So I began to question why and examined my memories of you.  Only once could I recall you resorting to violence – and even then it was physical, not magical.  I doubt it even crossed your mind to retaliate with magic."

Hermione looked shocked.  _What type of person does he take me for?_  "I fight fair, Draco.  To use magic when provoked verbally would have been unfair to you."  She could see Seth shaking his head – probably out of amazement – out of the corner of her eye.  She smiled, and played her trump card.  "Besides, you would have lost in a magical fight."  Draco rolled his eyes.  _Clearly he thinks otherwise._  But instead of arguing the point, she cleared her throat and said, "Well, Draco, continue with your story."

"I realized that it was your ethics that people admired, so I strove to be more like you.  Then, at the Ball, I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't a _completely_ horrible guy.  But I wasn't prepared for what I found at the Ball."  His eyes took on a far away look.  "When we danced… it was simply incredible.  The way I felt dancing with you I had never felt dancing with anyone before.  It was like someone took away all of my problems and I could laugh and be free for a while.  If I hadn't been with you all night, I would have sworn you cast a spell over me."  He paused for a second, and then said softly, "Perhaps you did, even without realizing it."  _What is that supposed to mean?  How could someone cast a spell without even realizing that they cast a spell?_

He shook his head, then continued.  "After you stormed out of the Ball, I felt an insane urge to go over and hit Ron."  Here he smiled wryly.  "Even then I was trying to own up to your standards.  I've called him 'Ron' – even in my head – from the moment you corrected me that night."  _Had he really?  He'd do something like that – for me?_  He looked Hermione straight in her eyes.  There was no way she could tear her eyes away from his.  This was costing his just as much as telling her about Harry's death, and she would not disgrace him by looking away.  _He deserves at least that much consideration._

"That moment is when I realized.  That's when I realized what I had been missing for so many years – blinded by prejudice and hatred.  Because of my insane ideas, I had lost out on knowing you.  I had never been soothed by you after a fight with someone, or known relief after apologizing for fighting _with_ you or any of the other million things you do to make life easier for your friends.  And I regretted every moment I had lost."

There was silence for a second.  _But what does all that have to do with Dumbledore's comment.  _It floated through her head again.  "Um, Draco, I'm still confused about what exactly the quote has to do with this."

Seth shook his head.  "For the smartest person in your graduating class at Hogwarts, Bella, you can be completely dim sometimes, can't you?  Is all your smartness book-learning?"

She turned to look at him in astonishment.  "Excuse me?"  _Who the hell does he think he is?_

 Seth held up his hands in an appeasing manner.  "As your friend, I'm telling you this because you need to hear it.  You can be incredibly dense.  That quote was all about you.  Everything I tried to explain to you the other night – about protecting you and cherishing you – that quote covers it.  No one wants to lose someone who makes their entire world better.  So you try to protect them, shield them, love them, try to keep them safe."  Here he looked down at his hands, then glanced shyly up at her.  "And you do, you know.  Make the sky more beautiful, I mean."

Hermione felt a blush rise up in her cheeks as Seth spoke so passionately.  _Do I really?  Is this what everyone thinks?_  "But I don't _try_ to do things…" She lowered her own eyes to the floor.

"That's what makes it all the more amazing, Hermione."  Seth told her.

If it was possible, she blushed an even deeper red.  When she raised her eyes, both Draco and Seth were looking fondly at her.  "Okay, okay, okay.  Can we change the subject please?"

~~~I was going to leave it there, but I added this part in too.  Just for you guys, cause this is so hard to send from Italy. wink~~~

Draco became serious again.  "Hermione, you need to go to the Ball again this year."

_What?_ "What?" _Good job, Hermione.  I was supposed to sound more sophisticated than that.  Oh well, at least I didn't say, "Excuse me?" again._

"So people know you're alive.  Please, 'Mione."  Draco looked appealingly into her eyes.

She turned away from those eyes, and glanced at Seth instead.  However, he seemed to be in agreement with Draco. "Sorry, Bella, but he's right on this one" _Traitor._

She shook her head.  "I can't.  I can't face Ron again."  She looked beseechingly into Draco's eyes. "Don't ask me to go, please Draco."

Seth rubbed her back comfortingly.  "Hey, it's okay, Bella.  We'll be there too, remember?  My girlfriend would _kill_ me if we didn't attend, and Draco will be there also."  _That's true.  But…I'm scared._

Draco captured Hermione's hands with his own.  Looking deep into her eyes, he said, "Hermione Granger, sometimes known as René Mighero, last year we accidentally ended up entering the Ball together.  Would you make it official this year, and allow me the honor of escorting you to the Ball?  

_Oh dear, what do I say now?_

A/N:  Yes, I have another chapter up!  grin 

**Much pardons begged for from my betas, as I posted without approval from them first.  Please don't kill me!  It's because Italy's stupid.  I'm working on it, I swear!  I'm ready to kill the internet provider though… grr…**

**So, kind readers, be gentle with reviews.**


	16. The Answer

**Disclaimer:  If you think that Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, or Harry are mine, you're wrong. Everyone else, well then you'd be right.  But honestly, who reading this thinks, "Hey, they must own these characters.  I think I'll sue them for money."  Let's be serious here.**

A pregnant pause permeated the air.  Seth, sensing the ever growing tension in the room, stood up suddenly.  "I'm going to go make some tea, does anybody else want some?"  Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your outlook), he blew his cover by leaving before he got an answer from either of the two remaining people in the room.  _Thanks, Seth, for deserting the ship.  True mate, he is. She thought, rebelliously, her eyes studying the ground intently._

She knew Draco was still waiting patiently for an answer.  Finally, she found her voice.  "How do I know you're not just trying to hurt me?"  _ Good going, Hermione.  Now he thinks you don't trust him._

_*Do you trust him?*_

_Shut up!  I thought I had gotten rid of you!_

_*I'm your conscious, Hermione.  I can't go away.  It's physically impossible.*_

_Oh, go away!  I already have to deal with **him.  Isn't that enough?**_

_*As your majesty wishes.  But don't forget that you still haven't answered his question…*_

_Oh, gee, thanks for reminding me…_

Draco sighed, bringing Hermione out of her inner argument with herself.  "You don't.  You should, but apparently you don't.  Friends don't hurt each other like that, Hermione."  His voice sounded resigned, not angry, as she usually associated with Draco.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.  _ I can't cry now.  I feel like all I do anymore is cry.  But he's wrong.  "Not all friends don't hurt each other."_

Draco sighed again, and hugged Hermione to him.  _Oh, bugger.  Please tell me I didn't say that out loud.  "'Mione, honey, I just told you more about myself than I've ever told anyone else – including my parents.  I'm not Ron."  Then, in a low voice, almost as if he was talking to himself, he added, "Although, sometimes I wish I was."_

_What does that mean?  But before she could ask him, he was continuing on in a louder voice. " 'Mione, just answer the question.  Will you go with me?  It doesn't have to be a date, if that's what's making you hesitant.  I just want you to be comfortable, and figured – "_

Hermione put her hand up to his mouth, to get him to shut up.  "Sometimes, Draco, you talk too much."  She said, smiling.  _It's amazing what a difference a few minutes makes.  "I'd be honored to go with you to the Ball.  __And may I have the will to keep myself together all night._

**A/N:  Yes, it's short.  I know, I'm horrible about that.  But I really think it's a good place to stop.  Besides, you're getting the next chapter at the same time, so why are you complaining.  Hit the button  right down there **

**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   |**

**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   |**

**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  V**

**And don't forget to review after reading the next chapter!  grin**

**Give Me Stitches:  She said yes.  Happy?  See, I'm easy to bribe.  Just tell me I'm the best writer. wink**


	17. Preparations

**Disclaimer:  They aren't mine.   Well, most of them aren't mine.  Okay, only the cannon ones aren't mine.  That means the following people are mine:  Aria and everyone in the band besides Hermione.  Don't sue me, I'm a poor college student who only writes in her free time.**

The night of the Ball came soon after that – or so it seemed to Hermione.  Of course, she had to do all the preparations that she normally did well in advance in only a matter of days.  She had to let the "powers that be" know that she would be attending, and convince them to let her come in under a false name; she had to make sure the caterers knew she was coming; she had to convince Draco and Seth that it was better if she entered the Ball under a false name; and a million other things.  Draco and Seth helped as much as they could.  The only thing Hermione had to do by herself was find a suitable dress robe.

That was easier said than done.  On the day before the Ball, she had narrowed it down to three choices.  She had asked for them to be sent to her flat so she could decide there.  Now they were lying on her bed, waiting for her to decide.

_Guys have it much easier than girls.  All they have to do is put on a black tie dress robe, while we have to decide so much more._

Her eyes ran over her choices.  One robe was a periwinkle blue, much like the one she wore to the previous Ball.  However, instead of being made of silk, they were velvet, and had a train.  _I don't want to look too much like I did last year.  Besides, I don't know how to dance with a train.  She decided._

The next robe was white, with rhinestones sewn all over it.  It had a million layers of petticoats to go underneath it.  With its off-the-shoulders cut, she looked like Aphrodite rising out of the ocean – or in her case, the dress robes.  She would sparkle and bedazzle in that gown.  _It looks magnificent on René, but it would look terrible on Hermione.  I'm much paler, and I would spend all night blushing._

That just left the last dress robe – her favourite of the three.  This one was a deep maroon in color, and was cut in an A-line with spaghetti straps.  It only had a single petticoat to go underneath it, which was nice.  True, it was very simple on the hanger but…

She pulled the dress on, and looked at herself in it.  _It completely changes once it's on me.  No longer did the dress look simple.  It looked positively regal on Hermione.  She turned so she could see her back.  She loved the back.  The back laced up, making 'X'es all up her back._

As she was admiring herself, she heard a gasp behind her.  _When did someone come in? I must be slipping… I should have heard them…  Turning, she saw Seth and Zach in the doorway.  They looked stunned._

"What do you think?"  she asked.  _As if I need to ask, with that look on their faces.  She smiled, waiting for the answer._

They opened and shut their mouths several times before either one of them could get a word out.  "Lady," said Seth, "if I didn't have a girlfriend, I'd be hard put to stay away from you at all tomorrow night." 

She laughed.  "Well, I'm glad you have a girlfriend to distract you then, Seth.  What do you think, Zach?"

"Bella, you make a queen look like a peasant in comparison.  It's amazing."  He replied.

It had turned out that quite a few of Aria's musicians were wizards – though not all of them.  In fact, Aria herself was a witch, which made things so much easier.  Hermione didn't have to try to explain why she needed the next night off – instead, Aria was keeping her pub closed.  That way, no one would have to ask any questions.  The muggle band players could enjoy their night off, and the witches and wizards could go to the Ball.

Hermione brought herself to the present.  "Now all I need is some jewelry…" she mused.

Zach laughed.  "Fear no more, Bella.  We come bearing gifts."  He held up several boxes as proof.

"But I can't accept…" she started to protest.  _I can't have them spending their money on me…_

"Nonsense, we insist.  Call it payment for not realizing you were a witch sooner."  Zach replied, winking at her.  She shook her head in amazement.

"Fine, let's see what you have for me."  She relented.

As the box lids came off, Hermione was astonished by the variety of styles and colors.  However, one thing remained constant throughout the display- every piece of jewelry was exquisite.  Again, she was reminded of how much these boys loved her.  When she looked up, both boys were grinning like Cheshire Cats.  "How can I ever repay you?  A simple thank you is not enough.  You are all way too kind to me."

"Thanks is all that we need, Bella.  See any that you like?"  Seth replied, obviously pleased.

"Several, in fact."  _How can one choose only one?  Now I feel like Christmas has come early.  But I must choose only one.  Fair's fair.  She looked around again, until her eyes fell onto a simple ruby necklace.  It had one ruby in the center, and the chain was designed like a vine.  The ruby had been incorporated into a flower.  __In fact, it's very similar to the one Ron brought home last year.  Simpler, but similar.  She reached out for it.  "I'll borrow this one, if you don't mind."_

Both Seth and Zach looked like the cat that ate the canary.  Seth said, "I'll just collect the others and be on my way then."

She became suspicious at that point.  "Seth…"

He turned to look at her again.  "Yes, Bella?"

"Whose necklace is this?"

Seth looked at her in mock surprise.  "Why, Draco donated that one, Bella."  With that, he and Zach left the room.

Hermione sat in shock.  _Draco picked this out for me?  How did he know what I would want?  She had no answers for her questions, however.  She shoved them to the side, and went about her business.  __But I'll be sure to ask Draco tomorrow._

**A/N:  Ooooo… Draco's giving her jewelry!  How sweet!  What do you think of Hermione's dress?  Next chapter is the beginning of the Ball.**

**Totally_2bular_girl:  Caught your review as I was posting this chapter.   I happen to like annoying.  It means you like my fic. grin  I take it you're a D/Hr fan, eh?**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	18. Grand enterance

Chapter 18 – Entering the Ball

**Disclaimer:  Okay, we'll try it this way for this chapter:**

**NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE**

**Understand?******

The next day was bright and beautiful.  The sun was shining and the sky was clear of clouds– a rare occurrence for this time of year.  Hermione had spent the morning wandering the flower market with Seth, Zach and Aria.  They had taken advantage of an outdoor café for a late lunch; then Hermione excused herself and headed back to the flat to get ready.

As she got ready, she debated whether or not to wear Draco's necklace.

_It would be rude not to wear it.  But on the other hand, Draco could decide there's more between us than I'm willing to give at the moment.  She bit her lip.  __But Seth and Zach have probably already informed him that I picked his necklace out to wear._

By now, she had applied her make-up (a little maroon eyeliner, gold eye shadow and lip-gloss) and fixed her hair.  It was in the "messy bed-head" look again, but would return to her long, flowing brown hair when she changed back into Hermione Granger.

Once she was dressed, she turned to look at herself in the mirror.  _It's still missing something…  Reluctantly, she went to her bureau and retrieved the ruby necklace from where she had placed it the night before.  She slipped it around her neck, and fastened the clasp.  Once again, she looked in the mirror.  __It really does complete the outfit… What harm could there be in wearing it for one night?  She nodded; then descended the stairs._

To her surprise, Draco was waiting for her at the bottom.  In his hand was a single white rose.  As she approached him, he looked up.  His jaw dropped in shock.  She smiled at him.  _Apparently, he likes the dress too._

" 'Mione – you're _beautiful. "  It looked like he didn't mean to say that aloud, because he blushed a deep red.   "I mean, not that you're not beautiful normally, but that…"_

"Is that for me?"  She interrupted.  _Might as well save him from himself._

He nodded, then said, "Yes, it is."  He handed to her.  "I had a corny line ready – something like 'a lovely rose for an even lovelier girl.'  But obviously, I've already embarrassed myself enough."  He was still blushing a bit.

"Thank you, Draco."  She put it in a vase; then turned to him again.  "Shall we go?"  His smile was all the answer she needed in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon, much too soon, they had arrived at the Ball.  For the first time since in the history of the Ball, Hermione Granger had an escort.  _It's almost too bad I'm not going to be announced by my real name.  Imagine everyone's surprise if they saw me enter with Draco for the second year in a row.  She had to hide a giggle just thinking about how everyone would reaction to that.  Then she remembered that they'd probably hate her for disappearing for a year.  That sobered her thoughts quickly.  __Admit it, Hermione.  You're glad Draco wasn't nearly as pissed at you as you thought he would be.  Can you imagine how Ron's going to react?_

She snapped out of her thoughts as Draco approached Pierre.  "Draco Malfoy and René Mighero, if you would be so kind, Pierre."

Pierre looked at Hermione in amazement.  "Of course, Monsieur."  He turned, and announced, "Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss René Mighero."

The walk down the stairs didn't seem as slow this year.  _Maybe that's because I'm not as nervous this year about being seen with Draco.  The little ironies of life.  This year, she was more nervous seeing Ron than being seen with Draco.  __How much things can change in a year._

By now, they had reached the bottom of the stairs.  They walked through the crowd until a familiar voice called out, "Draco!  Bella! Over here!"

Hermione turned to see Seth and an unfamiliar woman standing along the edge of the room.  Draco had seen them too, and was maneuvering them over in that direction.

As they drew closer, she got a chance to get a good look at the girl.  She had long, golden brown hair – the color hair that Hermione had always dreamed of having.  At least, she assumed it had to be long – for right now it was up in an elaborate hairstyle.  _But for it to work in that style, it would have to at least reach her mid-back.  So it's definitely long.  Her skin was lighter than Hermione had imagined which surprised her.  __But then again, you've never been good at imagining what people looked like, have you Hermione?_

The girl's black dress robes complimented Seth's charcoal robes perfectly.  In fact, there wasn't much about the couple that didn't compliment the other.  

"Seth!  You had me worried there for a minute.  I was afraid you had decided to skip out on us anyways."  Hermione teased.   She winked at the girl, who smiled in return.

"Draco, Bella, may I introduce my fiancée, Sabrina Côté."  The girl next to him slapped him lightly on the head. "Ow!  Rina, what was that for?"

"Generally, it's nice to ask the girl before announcing it to other people, Seth."

"Oh."  He looked slightly abashed.  "Well, were you going to say no?"

"You'll never know until you ask, silly."

He looked at her for a long minute; then sighed.  "Sabrina, darling, love of my life, center of my universe, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She smiled wickedly at him.  "Well…"  She paused just long enough to get him worried, then added, "Whatever floats your boat, dear."

Seth smiled, as Draco chuckled.  "What's so funny?"  Hermione whispered.  _I thought it was cute myself._

 "Can you just imagine the story they're going to tell their children?  It's one of the most important questions a man could ask a woman, and she replies by saying, "Whatever floats your boat."  It just struck me as funny."

She smiled up at him.  "Well, when you put it that way…"  _It is kinda funny.  She laughed.  "Sabrina, I think I'm going to like you."_

Seth remembered then that he hadn't finished introducing the others.  "Rina, this is Draco Malfoy and Bella, the singer for the jazz ensemble."  At Hermione's puzzled look, he added, "She knows, Bella.  I figured I wouldn't add last names here."

Draco looked at him as if he was insane.  "Are you crazy?"

Seth defended himself by saying, "She won't say anything, and it won't matter by the end of the night, will it?"

Before Draco could say anything more, Hermione was stepping forward.  "It's nice to finally meet you, Sabrina."  _They can argue later.  I understand why Seth told her.  After all, I'd be pretty upset if my boyfriend – excuse me, fiancé – didn't tell me something like that.  And he has a point, in a little while it won't matter.  Everyone will know._

Sabrina smiled at Hermione again.  "Please call me Rina.  Especially if I get to call you Bella."  She winked as she said this last bit.   That, of course, drew Hermione's attention to her eyes.  They were a stunning green.  _Lighter than Harry's, of course, but then again, I haven't ever met someone with eyes the color of Harry's.  However, they remind me of him vaguely._

Suddenly, she laughed.  "Rina, now I **know I'm going to like you."**

Rina's smile grew even bigger.  "Well, I think the feeling's mutual, Bella, darling."

Suddenly, Hermione heard Pierre announce Ron's entrance.  She turned to see him coming down the stairs with a raven-haired beauty in royal blue dress robes.  The face looked familiar for some reason.  

_Of course, Hermione.__ That's Meg Doyle.  She was two grades below you at Hogwarts, and you tutored her in Transfiguration. She could remember Meg's hazel eyes staring at her as she explained the more complicated points of transfiguring a desk into a mythological animal. __Those eyes always reminded me of being in a forest. They would change color depending on Meg's moods. For example, when Meg was feeling confused, the chocolate color pushed the forest green practically out of the iris. However, when Meg finally understood a concept, the green dominated the eye. __ You loved to tutor her, because you could always tell when she understood something.   And she loved to study – much more than anyone else you tutored in your years at Hogwarts.  Come to think of it, she was (and probably still is) a lot like you._

She paused to reflect on the girl she had tutored those many years ago.  _She was always mature for her age.  In fact, I think she could see through Draco's façade much sooner than anyone else.  After all, how many times had she looked at me with those glimmering eyes when I was mad at Draco and say, "We are what we pretend to be," – then never explain that comment?  That comment makes so much more sense now._

Hermione took the girl of thirteen that she remembered vividly, and compared her to the woman in front of her, walking gracefully down the stairs, looking as if she was born to be attached to Ron's arm.  _My, how she's grown up.  For some reason, her heart felt a pang deep within herself when she looked at the striking couple descending towards the ballroom floor.   __They look so … happy together.  Like they were meant to be.  Did I figure everything out too late?  Should I just leave now?  It doesn't look to me like he misses me all that much now._

Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around a little, breaking her eye contact with the couple.  Leaning close, he whispered, "Come on; let's get a dance in before we have to head to the balcony."

She nodded in reply.  _I can't back out now.  Within minutes, they were among the dancers, swirling around the dance floor, making the most of the night._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally made it out to the balcony, they had just minutes to spare.  They had spent a lovely hour dancing before retreating to the more private area from which Hermione was to apperate.  Hermione put her hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath.  "That last dance almost did me in, Draco.  Did you have to dance so fast?"

Draco laughed.  "Come, now, Bella.  It was a salsa.  It's _meant to be danced fast."_

She tried to look sternly at him, but failed miserably.  Her hand was still at her throat.  _I still haven't talked to him about the necklace.  Maybe now is the time…_

"Draco?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the use of your necklace tonight.  It really means a lot to me."

He blushed, and looked to the ground.  "Actually, Bella, it isn't exactly on loan from me…  If it had been up to me, I would have bought the most expensive necklace and given it to you.  That's always impressed the girls in the past.  As long as it was expensive, it was gorgeous. I had help picking this out, and really, it's from them, not me."  He sighed. "I wish I could take credit for it, but I can't."

Before Hermione could say anything, the music started up again in that familiar tune.  _It seems like I'm always leaving him just when I want to ask him something…  He smiled at her.  "You better go."_

Impulsively, she leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek before muttering the words to return her appearance to normal.  A light shimmered over her for a second, then disappeared.  Once again, her hair was brown and long.  _Although I'd wager it's still not that honey-brown like Rina's is.  She knew without looking in a mirror that her skin was paler also, and her eyes had returned to normal.  After all, that was what the spell was designed to do – make her look like Hermione again.  Taking one last look at Draco, she apparated into the center of the hall, where Ron and the rest of the wizarding world was waiting for her._

**A/N: Okay guys.  I've made it to the Ball.  Aren't you pleased?  Several cameos in this chapter.  I promised this to them ages ago, and since they're still reviewing and bugging me to continue this fic, I figured I had better include them.  smile  Hope you all enjoyed the cameos.  Laura-Grace  – never fear, yours is coming up.**

**Give Me Stitches: Internet's working right now, so I'm a VERY happy Jenie. And, of course, your wonderful compliments to me make me feel good too. laugh**

**Malfoyslova15: See, I mentioned you! grin Does Draco love Hermione? Well… That's for you to decide right now. What do you think? raised eyebrow**

**Call me goddess: I'm _trying to update as fast as I can. I'm flattered that you think I'm one of the best writers. blush I'll continue to update as often as I can, I promise._**

**Totally_2bular_girl: Don't _ever call your own work crap. Part of writing is believing in yourself. And I agree, "We'll Always Have _****Paris****" is a wonderful fic. I've read it many-a time. grin Another good one is "Café au lait" by Shave – it's short but oh so amusing! grin A longer one is "Never is a Promise" by LoPotter. Enjoy these two fics!**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Much love.******

**~Jenie~**


	19. Ron's Reaction

**Disclaimer: This gets more and more ridiculous. If you've read this far, then you know that they're not mine, since I've told you this in every chapter before this. Obviously if you've gotten this far and still believe that they're mine (at least, Hermione, Draco, Ron and Ginny) then you're crazier than me.**

As she apparated into the center of the dance hall, Hermione's head was abuzz with a million different things. However, the most prominent was _I wonder what Ron's going to say. _

The Ministry had granted a single apparation, since she was one of the "Two Who Won." However they insisted that she apparate slowly. _They were just upset that they couldn't actually say "No."_ She did have to admit it was a splendid way to make an entrance. Slow apparations _always_ included a smoke cloud. _For some reason, slow apparations always remind me of the Wicked Witch of the West in the movie version of "The Wizard of Oz." Of course, my silver smoke cloud is a prettier color than the red of the Wicked Witch. _

She knew the process perfectly, of course. First the smoke began to gather - it came from high in the air and drew closer to the earth. As it grew closer to the ground, it began to become more solid, and form her shape. Finally, she materialized out of the smoke. _Yes, slow apparations are definitely used by people who want to make an entrance - and make sure everyone sees it._ Usually, she preferred to sneak in, but tonight it was important that everyone see her arrive as Hermione.

By now, she had fully apparated into the ballroom. A collective gasp had come from the crowd. There was silence for a few seconds, then the whispers began. _Breathe, Hermione. You can handle this. It's not nearly as bad as falling off the stage while singing with the band. Just keep breathing. _

She promptly forgot her own advice as she saw Ron step to the middle of the crowd, looking confused. Instead, her breath caught in her throat. _Here it comes… _Ron stopped moving, dumbstruck. His mouth hung open. As she crossed to where he was standing, she saw Ginny push her way to the front of the crowd, but her attention was completely focused on Ron.

She smiled nervously when she reached him. "Close your mouth, Ron. You look utterly ridiculous." The music had reached the point where they usually bow, so she curtsied low. As she rose, she noticed that the training his mother had hammered into Ron the summer before 5th year had kicked in also, for he had bowed in return.

They came together to dance the familiar dance. True, it wasn't as easy-going as normal, but it wasn't the coldness that it had been the year before either. Silence ruled for a few minutes as the two got used to being in each other's presence again. Hermione breathed in his cologne. _He always smells so good. _She knew the cologne was Chrome; it was the only cologne he wore. _He hasn't worn any other type of cologne since I bought him a bottle of Chrome for Christmas our 7th year at Hogwarts._ She smiled at the memory. _That was a good Christmas._

It was that memory that made her open her mouth. "How have you been, Ron?"

He shrugged slightly. "Not too bad - except for the fact that I lost my best friend almost a year ago, and couldn't find her for the longest time."

_Best friend? Is that all I am? _She felt a pang in her heart, but replied, "Really? What happened?"_ If he wants to play this the hard way, then I can play that way. Besides, he hurt me again by not recognizing me at Aria's._

He sighed. "I was a bloody prat."

She laughed. "Ron! Language!"

He smiled back at her. "I've missed you." He looked contrite. "I should have never put that spell on you. I wasn't thinking. When I came home and found that note… 'Mione, it killed me inside. Can you ever forgive me?"

She looked at him. "I don't want to talk about this here, Ron. I'll be glad to discuss it with you tonight at the flat. But I need to hear more than that pretty little speech before I forgive you." She paused for a second, then smiled again. "How long did you work on it?"

He blushed a little. "Not much." At her doubtful look, he insisted, "No, really! You can ask Ginny, if you like."

She looked at the floor. "Does she hate me, Ron?"

He looked at her in astonishment. "Hate you? You must have gone bloody bonkers! She was upset for a little while that you didn't go to her after fleeing me. However, she was more upset with me. She was ready to take my head off, then decided you might want the honors." He winked at her. "I explained everything to her and my family. None of them blame you, Hermione. Now, they might think you're a little foolish for wanting to be Malfoy's friend, but, as you said, it's your life." He sighed. "I may not like it, or him, but I do have to admit that he was worried about you. Even came to me with a claim that he had found you in some bar."

She was so relieved that Ginny didn't hate her, that the Weasleys didn't hate her - that _Ron_ didn't hate her - that she was close to tears. She moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her even closer. Her eyes shut as she enjoyed the embrace. "Thank you, Ron." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "Any time, beautiful." 

They pulled away again, and continued dancing. Over Ron's shoulder, she saw Draco standing by the balcony. He had his Hogwarts stony façade on again, but she could see his eyes, and what was reflected in his eyes made her heart ache. _What is wrong with him? He looks so hurt, so dejected. I'll have to pry it out of him._

As the song came to a close, the audience began to clap. This was normal, but for some reason this year it seemed louder and to last longer than in previous years. _Of course. We've made up. The fairy tale can continue. _She smiled at the thought. _'The fairy tale can continue.' Is that what my life is supposed to be? A fairy tale? _She shook her head in bemusement.

Ron tapped her on the shoulder. "Earth to 'Mione."

"What?"

He laughed. "You didn't hear anything I said, did you? I said, why don't we head to the flat to talk?"

"But what about your date? Shouldn't you…"

He shook his head. "She left earlier. She didn't feel good. What do you say?"

"That's too bad.  I would have liked to talk to Meg and see how she's doing."

"Oh, Meg's doing alright.  She's an apprentice wand maker now – to Ollivander, if you can believe it."

"Really?  I'm glad.  She always wanted to work with wands."

Ron chuckled.  "Do you have any idea what you just said?"

She looked up at him, confused for a second.  Then it registered in her head.  "Ron!  Honestly, you have the most perverted mind alive!  Not like _that_."  She smacked him lightly on the head.  They smiled at each other for a second; then burst out laughing.

"So, c'mon, 'Mione.  Let's go.  Please?"  He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She glanced at Draco again. "You go ahead, Ron. I'll be along in a minute. I need to say something to Draco first."

He shook his head. "Don't think I'll ever understand what changed your mind about him." He held his hands up in an appeasing manner as she turned to glare at him. "Hey, hey, hey. I was just saying… But take your time." He turned to go, then turned back. "Hey, 'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"You are coming home tonight, right? You're not running away again?" The nervousness in his voice made her smile.

"No, Ron. I'll be home in a little while. Go on now."

He flashed a radiant smile at her, then turned towards the door. Hermione worked her way over to where Draco had been. It took her a while, because everyone was congratulating her on making up with Ron. She smiled politely at most of them.

However, she had to take a few minutes with Ginny when she saw her. Ginny threw her arms around her. "Oh, 'Mione! I'm so glad you're back safe! I was ready to kill my prat of a brother for what he did!" 

Hermione smiled at that. "Never fear, Ginny. I think he's suffered enough - for now."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, 'Mione, how I've missed you." She wiped away tears. "I was so afraid Ron was going to blow it out there on the dance floor and that we'd have a repeat of last year's Ball."

Hermione laughed. "Never a dull moment around Hermione Granger." She teased. She glanced up at Draco again. _He looks lost in thought. _She smiled at Ginny again. "How about we do lunch tomorrow or the next day, to catch up?"

Ginny looked to see what Hermione was looking at; then smiled. "Sure, Hermione. How about day after tomorrow? I'll clear my schedule." She paused a second, then added, "You know, he was just as worried as Ron - if not more. You've got a good friend there, Hermione." At Hermione's startled look, she winked. "I have no problem with it. He's been polite to me over the last couple of years, and we got to know each other over this last year. But… 'Mione, be careful, please?" After Hermione nodded, she shoved her playfully. "Now get going. If you're not careful, he'll leave before you get over there." With that last remark, Ginny left.

Finally, Hermione reached Draco. "Hey." She said softly.

He looked up. "Hey." _He looks surprised to see me._  "What are you still doing here?"

She looked at him, confused.  "Why shouldn't I be here?"

"No reason.  I just thought… I mean, don't you want to discuss things with Ron?"

"Yes.  However, I was taught good manners by my mother."  He stared at her for a second, looking confused.  So, she continued, "I couldn't leave without saying good night to my date, now could I?"  She raised one eyebrow at him, and smirked.

He looked at her in shock for a second; then smiled.  "Why Miss Granger, you must be mistaken.  I came with a lovely girl name of Miss René Mighero.  Do you, by any chance, know her?" His eyes danced with amusement.

She smacked him lightly on the arm.  "Be nice, Draco!"

He gestured to the crowd. "That went well, don't you think?"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, it did."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not so scary as they seem, huh?"

She hit him on the shoulder. "That's right, pick on me and my fear, why don't you."

He laughed. "But Hermione, dear, don't you realize that that's my purpose in life?"

"Oh, you!"  _I'm glad he's out of his funk.  But I wish I knew what it was about…_ She looked up at him, staring into his grey eyes for a moment before adding, "What am I to do with you?"

He became serious again. "Whatever you want to do with me." He said softly.

For some reason, that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. _Maybe he's not completely out of that funk yet…_ Her eyes fell to the floor for a second. When they came back up to rest on Draco's face, she caught an unguarded look at his face. It bore a very peculiar expression, one she could not begin to decipher.

"Draco, I need to go. I told Ron that I would meet him back at our flat so we could talk some tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, 'Mione. Do whatever's best for you."

His tone sounded so dejected. She looked him in the eye. "Are you okay with me going?"

Draco nodded, slowly. "You need to work things out with Ron." He took a deep breath. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going, missy."

Before she knew what she was doing, she had leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek again. As she disappated, she saw him slowly reach up and touch his cheek.

A/N: Oooo! More and more fun. What will Ron's story be? The plot gets thicker and thicker. More's the fun for everyone.

The only shout out for this chapter goes to one of my beta readers – enoimreH.  Everyone should thank her and her computer for saving this chapter and the last one.  My computer crashed, but thanks to her, I only had to fix the mistakes she caught.  Thanks again, sweetie!


	20. At The Flat

Disclaimer:  They're not mine, they never were mine, but how they act at age 22 is completely working on ideas that I have imagined DUE TO the books, but not completely BECAUSE OF what's written in the books.  So, the actions of the characters is mine (for this story, at least)

She apparated right outside of her old flat.  It would have been too weird for her to assume the right to apparate into the flat – after all; she didn't live there anymore.

However, it felt weird to stand in front of her own door and think of the flat as anything _but_ hers.  She stared at the door for a second, confused.  Then she sighed and raised her hand to knock on the door.

There was a muffled curse from inside, then the sound of shuffling towards the doorway.

Down the street, a door opened.  _Thank heavens it didn't open sooner._ She turned to look and see which of her neighbors it was.  It was Laynei Ellis, another witch.  She had transferred to Hogwarts as a fourth year during Hermione's seventh year.  She was placed in Hermione's care (seeing as she _was_ Head Girl), and they became very close.  Hermione was used to taking tea with her once a week.  _Oh my.  I wonder what she thinks of me._

But Hermione had nothing to worry about.  Laynei simply smiled and said, "It's good to see you back, Hermione.  I have missed our teas together."

Hermione smiled back at her.  "I missed them too, Laynei.  Shall we continue next week?  I think this week will be a little hectic for me."

Laynei threw her head back and laughed.  "Well, I'd assume so too, Hermione.  Next week will be soon enough for me.  I can tell you all about my troubles with those silly Quidditch players then."  With that, she turned and went back into her flat.

"Actually, we do _try_ to listen to her…" said Ron's voice in her ear.  She jumped, and he laughed.  "Snuck up on you, did I?"  He said.

She shivered a little, his familiar voice bringing back so many memories. She turned around slowly.  Right in front of her stood Ron, lounging against the doorframe with an amused look on his face.  His eyes trailed over her slowly.  "Forgot your keys, eh?"

"Actually, I melted them."  She said, absentmindedly.  She blushed.  _Now why did I tell him that?  We were doing fine.  Now it's going to be all awkward…_

Hermione was right, as usual.  It _was_ awkward for a second, with the sudden silence between them.  It was the type of silence that really isn't silent, that is instead filled with the words and emotions felt by the people standing there.  All the memories, and all the conversations that they have had flood the silence, making it uncomfortably noisy.  Then the spell was broken.  

Ron cleared his throat.  "Would you like to come in?"

She nodded. "Yes please."

He moved away from the door, toward the kitchen.  "Do you want something to drink?"

She smiled wistfully.  "You don't, perchance, have any Irish Breakfast Tea, do you?"

He grinned back at her over his shoulder.  "Actually, I do.  I always have it, just in case…" He paused for a moment; then snapped out of it.  "Do you want to change out of your dress robes?  I think there are still some of your clothes in your bureau, if you do.  Otherwise, make yourself at home."  With that, he strolled off to the kitchen.

Hermione turned and headed toward her room.  _A shower would be nice…_ That was as far as her thoughts got before she reached her room.

She stopped in shock.  Everything in her room was exactly the way she had left it almost a year ago.  _Right down to…_ Her eyes fell to the piece of parchment lying on her bed.

Walking slowly over to her bed, she picked up the piece of paper as she sat down on the bed.  "If I should meet thee after long years, how should I greet thee?  With silence and tears."  The words bounced off the walls of her bare room, mocking her silently.

"Lord Bryon, _When We Two Parted_ lines 29 through 32."  She turned to see Ron standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes.

"Yes."  She agreed.  _What else can I say?  _"I didn't realize you liked Byron."

"I don't."  That awkward silence again filled the air, teasing the occupants who were trying to rebuild a friendship.  Then Ron blurted out, "Figures you'd quote poetry in your note."

She smiled softly.  "You know me.  Besides, the poem was very appropriate, Ron."

He looked to the ground. "Do you know how your leaving messed with my mind?  I was terrified when I came home that night and you didn't answer my calls.  I ran frantically through the house, looking for you.  It was only after I searched everywhere that I found that note."  His voice started out sad, then changed to something else that Hermione couldn't quite place at the moment.

She looked down at her hands, suddenly ashamed.  _Why didn't I think of how Ron would react when I left?  How stupid was I?_  Then, suddenly, the entire conversation flew through her mind again.

*****

_He looked up at her, but this time his eyes held none of the teasing glint that had been in them earlier.  No, this glare held only hatred and fury.  "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him, 'Mione?!?!"_

_With those ten words, Ron broke the uneasy truce that had settled into the flat over the last few weeks.  She stood up, enraged.  "Really, Ron?  Did you tell me to stay away from Draco?  Did I miss some imperial command while I was away at work?  If so, please enlighten me.  As I understand it, this is the 21st century, and I have no keeper but myself.  I haven't had one since I came of age in the wizarding world, and probably for some time before that.  When did I sign a paper saying Ronald Weasley was now and forever my keeper?"_

_"Hermione!  I never said you should be watched twenty-four hours a day.  Just that you should KNOW better than to trust Malfoy!"_

_Hermione leapt to her feet, slamming her hand on the table for extra emphasis.  "Grow up Ron!  When are you going to get it through your head that I can talk to whomever I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me?"_

_ "I can't do ANYTHING to stop you, huh?"  By this time, Ron was on his feet as well, glaring at her. _

_Suddenly, he raised his wand and said, "Compescor Hermione, Ianitor Ronald!"  Hermione's eyes widened, and Ron turned to smirk at her.  "Try to leave now, 'Mione."  With that, he walked out of the room._

*****

Those last few words echoed through her head.  _Try to leave now, 'Mione._  All of her reasoning, and all of her hurt came back to her once again.

She drew herself up, proud and tall.  "Might I inquire when exactly you were going to take the Ianitor Compescor spell off of me?"  She looked directly into Ron's eyes, fury burning in her own eyes.  Her voice had been cold, she knew, but that was what she intended it to be.  _It needs to be cold and uncaring – if only to hide the hurt that I still hold deep inside._

"Merlin, 'Mione!  I _said_ I was sorry for that, didn't I?"  He demanded, irritated.  _So I am to have rolled over, given in and forgiven him by now – if not profusely apologized for leaving.  Not bloody likely._

"That's not going to work this time, Ronald Weasley.  You may have cowed me into submission before, but I've seen how far you trust me.  And 'Sorry, Hermione' just doesn't cut it this time."  Gathering her courage, she swept past him, and out into the hallway.  She had made it to the living room when a hand – _his _hand – grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What do you want from me, then, 'Mione?  I can't go back and change the past!  If I could, do you really think Harry would be dead?"  He demanded.

She gasped.  _That_ was a sore spot.  At the time of Harry's death, Ron had wanted to go back in time and save him.  Hermione had been the one to hold him back.  She sighed, not wanting to remember that night again.  But in the remembering, she calmed down some.

So, instead of shouting right back at Ron, she said, "It was the right thing to do, Ron."

"Says who?  Harry isn't better for it, I'm not better for it, and heaven knows _you're_ not better for it."

_That_ got her mad again.  "For your information, Ronald, I am better for it in one aspect.  Instead of relying on you and Harry to always be there for me, I have learned to stand on my own.  _That's _what this year has done to – and for – me.  How is that not important?"

Silence met her answer.  Ron's mouth hung open.  He was obviously in shock.  However, she wasn't finished yet.

"I had hoped to stay here in the flat again, Ron.  However, it appears that I will need to take up residence somewhere else for a little while longer.  If you need me, you can contact me through Draco or Ginny.  Your choice."  She turned to leave, then turned back once again.  "Since you've learned those four lines, I'm sure you'll recognize these lines as well;

_            They name thee before me_

_                        A knell to mine ear;_

_            A shudder comes o'er me – _

_                        Why were thou so dear?_

_            They knew not I knew thee;_

_                        Who knew thee too well : –  _

_            Long, long shall I rue thee,_

_                        Too deeply to tell._

_            In secret we met –_

_                        In silence I grieve_

_            That thy heart could forget,_

_                        Thy spirit deceive._"

With those words still reverberating around the room, she left her – his – their flat for the second time in her life full of heartache and betrayal echoing in her soul.

After the door closed behind her, she sank onto the stoop, tears in her eyes.  She shut them and leaned her head back against the door.

However, luck was not on her side tonight.  The door had not closed completely behind her, and it opened a little more with her weight leaning on it.  So she could hear – crystal clearly, in fact – Ron's response to her outburst.

"Lines 17 through 28.  Followed by:

            _If I should meet thee_

_                        After long years,_

_            How shall I greet thee?_

_                        With silence and tears."_

Then he sighed and said, "I only did it because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

After hearing that, Hermione was more than ready to flee.  She grabbed her wand and apparated away – to the one place she could think of where she could be in peace.

A/N:  Can you guess where she's going? raised eyebrow 

**Shout outs:**

**MidnightSun:  well, after you read through Chapter 20, are you still enjoying the story so far? hopeful look  Your compliments made me blush SO much.  Thank you.  It's people like you that make it enjoyable to write. **

**Give Me Stitchez: Well, no Draco/Hermione action in this chapter.  Never fear, he's not dead.  After all, he's still in shock at the Ball – or is he? raised eyebrow  Tell me what you think of this argument.  Realistic?  I tried.  After all, Hermione can't be a push-over all her life, right? grin**

**Laura-Grace:  My faithful second beta, thanks for the encouragement.  And never fear, you're in more chapters to come.  smile  I TOLD you I'd get you in here. wink**

**Mistri: Hope this satisfies you for a little while. Glad you enjoy it.**

**And my other beta reader, enoimreH.  Thank you, as always, for your constructive criticism.  It's always valued.**

**REVEIWS ARE THE NECTOR OF THE WRITER!!!!**


	21. Where Did She Run To When She Needed Hel...

Disclaimer: This really seems silly to have to place at the beginning of every chapter.  Hermione, Draco, Ron and Ginny all belong to the great and powerful J. K. Rowling.  Happy?

She had successfully apparated.  _Thank the gods._  She knew she shouldn't apparate when emotionally distressed, but she had to get out of there fast_._  _And I'm safe…_  With that thought, Hermione lost all the remaining part of her self-control and burst into tears.  Her knees gave out and she sank to the ground, curling up in a semi-ball as she did so.  _You had to do that, Hermione.  It's for the best.  He has to know that he can't walk all over you anymore.  He has to accept that.  Otherwise, you're just stepping back into a life that's not yours._  Tears continued to pour down her cheeks.  _But if that's the truth, why does it hurt so much?_  For her heart ached as it had never ached before – more than when Harry died, more than when Ron cast the Ianitor Compescor spell on her, and, amazingly enough, even more than when Ron didn't recognize her at Aria's.  She gave up on rational thought, she gave up on reason, she gave up on thinking at all, and just cried.__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thing she was conscious of was the sound of waves crashing against the shore. The next thing that invaded her over-drawn senses was the feel of sea spray dancing across her bare arms and neck.  It felt nice, almost as if the ocean itself was comforting her.  She could recall one of her muggle friends telling her something like that about the ocean once.  _What was it again? _It bugged her that she couldn't recall it.

As she calmed down and her tears began to slow, she regained more and more of her composure.  _I can handle this.  After all, I do have people I can go to.  This is not the end of the world._

_*Then why does it feel like it is?*_

She sighed and buried her head deeper into her arms.  Although the ground was hard, she wasn't inclined to get up.  She rolled over onto her side, and took in her surroundings.

The water splashed up along the rocks, carrying out the ancient dance between the two elements earth and water.  The sea spray sparkled in the moonlight, before dropping back down to rejoin it's family in the ocean again.  The moon, majestic in all her beauty, gazed impartially down on the earth below her, casting no judgment on the girl as the sun would.  

However, even the regal moon could not be entirely impartial, for instead of showing the red cheeks and eyes of the girl lying on the rocky beach, she focused on the lingering tears, making them drops of precious crystals instead of common tears.

The beauty that she had thought cold on her last visit – on her only other visit here – was now welcoming.  _What has changed?_  She pondered this for a second, then changed her mind.  _What difference does it make?  All that matters is that it's not cold now._

Footsteps behind her made her look up, wary.  _Who could be coming here now?  _The answer materialized in front of her.  Indeed it was the one person that Hermione should have considered might come here, since it was he who had shown her this place.  In front of her stood Draco Malfoy.

Clearly, he was as surprised to see her as she was to see him.  She sat up, aware that she had been crying just a few minutes before, and afraid that he would be able to see that instantly.  She turned her head away from him.  "I didn't think you'd come here tonight.  I'll leave so you can be alone."  She stood suddenly, and was dismayed when she swayed unsteadily on her feet.  _Traitors._  She thought, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"I could say the same for you, Hermione."  He said quietly, while gesturing for her to sit again.

She remained standing, however.  "Well, let's just say that my talk with Ron didn't go as well as it appeared it would.  Which leads me to ask a favor…" She sighed; then continued before her nerve gave out. "Can I stay at your place for a little while?  I'd stay at my old flat, but the new owners took it over this afternoon…"

He moved closer to her.  "Hermione, I asked you once to come to me if Ron ever hurt you.  Do you honestly think I'd say no?"  She didn't answer, and avoided his eyes, for that was _exactly_ what she had thought.  He sighed, and gathered her into his arms.  "Hermione, honey, you are _always _welcome at my manor."  He held her for a second longer before releasing her.

_How could Draco have ever been my enemy?  Right now, it feels more like Ron was my enemy than Draco._  She sighed again.  _When did life get so confusing?_

Draco took a seat on the same rock he had sat on last time they were here.  "Did she wash off some of your grief?"  At her puzzled look, he explained further.  "The ocean.  Did she help to make you feel better?"

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.  He shook his head.  "You see, 'Mione, she takes away regret and distress and helps to clear your head."  His eyes traveled out to the water, which had calmed some while they were talking.  He continued quietly, as if to himself, "No matter how hard or bad things get, she always washes away the sorrow and soothes the troubled soul."  He looked up at her again.  "Why do you think people can fall asleep listening to the waves lapping against the shore?  It's because her song eases our anxious hearts, and we can find reprieve in her."

Not knowing what to say in response to this, she placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to offer a little comfort to the man who sat in front of her.  _How is it that I never knew anything about Draco before now?  For all the comforting he's given me, I don't think I can honestly say that I've given him any in return.  _Hesitantly, unsure of how her actions would be received, she placed her arms around him, gingerly hugging him.

It was like a tide burst inside Draco.  That was the only thing she could compare it with.  Suddenly, his arms were around her, holding her tight, burying his head into her shoulder.  No tears came from this man, which added to the mystery that already surrounded him in her head.  _What is it that is so bad that Draco can't even cry about it?_

**A/N:**

**Crazy-chica:  I know, it's Ron, which is why it was so hard to finally commit to.  Have you ever gotten to the point where knowing that the person cares about you just isn't enough of an excuse for being walked on and over all the time?  That's where her reasoning comes from.  Will the friendship be lost forever?  Gods, I hope not.  We'll see what Hermione thinks…**

**MoonTrail****:  I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  Draco and Hermione interplay is always hard to get right… it helps when I have one of them in my head to help me grin  **

**The conversation at Hogwarts (from book 4) is one of my favorites.  It's like a light bulb suddenly went off in Ron's head, but he opens his mouth and inserts his foot (he seems to do that a lot, doesn't he? raised eyebrow grin)**

**Draco's change… yes, he'll get through all of the explanation SOME time.  It comes from him being in Slytherin… he can't tell everything at once, it HAS to be told piece by piece.**

**Seth is actually based on a friend of mine by that same name.  He was the drummer for my high school Jazz Band, (for which, I was the singer) and we still keep in touch. smile  So he's an easy character to write, because I can bug the real one for his responses if I need to. wink**

**I've added your vote to my list.  However, it comes down to Hermione in the end.  After all, it's a story about her.**

**Mistri****: Never fear, it will all work out sometime.  Hermione had to get "a bit of her own back" from Ron.  And, as you can see, she ended up with Draco, but she's still independent enough not to run to him to begin with. wink**

**Phailin****:  Here's the next chappie for you.  Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Give Me Stitchez: Glad you enjoyed the argument. It was a hard one to write.  It actually swept me away by the time I was done.  And Hermione added the poetry.  Said it was "a fitting conclusion" to her arguments. shrug  Are you happy? Draco's back! grin**

**enoimreH: I'm actually working on two other stories that share this frame-work, one in Draco's point of view, and the other in Ron's pov.  When I'm satisfied with them, I'll send them your way, so you can beta them.  Deal? smile**

**Laura-Grace: Sorry I didn't wait for you to reply before posting.  If you noticed anything that needs to be changed, I'll re-update, I promise. smile**

**LOVE TO YOU ALL.**


	22. And What Happens Now?

Disclaimer:  "Harry Potter and the (Philosopher's Stone; Chamber of Secrets; Prisoner of Azaban; Goblet of Fire)" are not mine.  Otherwise, my name would be J.K. Rowling, and Hermione would feature a more prominent role as someone other than "just a bookworm." wink No offense intended, I love Hermione in the canon stories so far.  So don't sue me for that either!  Further disclaimers will be made at the end of the chapter.  So let us begin.

Hermione held Draco until his shoulders stopped shaking._  How did I ever think Draco was a bad guy?  Sure, he has his faults, but so did Harry, and Ron…_  Expertly, she cut off her train of thought.  Instead, she simply sat there, holding Draco for what seemed like forever.  It really wasn't that long, as the moon was still high over the ocean when he pulled away.

It came without warning – Draco's pulling away from her.  Suddenly, he was leaning back, wiping at his eyes.  "I – I'm sorry.  Oh gods… How could I do that?  Especially in front of someone who…" He stopped suddenly, looking up at her.  _What was he going to say that would make him stop so suddenly?_  She wondered.  Suddenly, it hit her.  _Of course… What else could it have been? _She looked at the sight in front of her, debating whether or not her conclusion was correct.  Draco still sat in front of her.  His eyes were wide and tears were still gleaming on his face.  She looked into his eyes, searching… _Please let me find my answer there.  _Under normal circumstances, she would have compared him to a moon sprite, with his pale skin and light hair.  However, all her charitable thoughts were gone.  All because of one unfinished statement.  

_Should I finish the statement? _She wondered.  Her solace had not appeared in his eyes. _Can I finish the statement?_   She took a deep breath.  "Especially in front of someone who is a mudblood."  She stated in a monotone voice, standing up at the same time.  "That's what you were going to say, wasn't it _Malfoy?_"  She spat his last name, wanting to get a 'bit of her own' back from him.  She wasn't even sorry when she saw him wince.  She wanted to return to a time when him calling her a mudblood wouldn't have hurt so much, because it was only to be expected.  She longed to go back to a time when she wouldn't feel so very vulnerable in front of him, because it would mean that she wasn't the fool she suddenly felt that she had become.  When he didn't reply right away, she turned away, a tear running down her cheek.  _How could I have ever thought… how was I so wrong?  I thought he had changed…_

"Hermione, please.  I didn't mean that.  That's not what I was going to say.  You have to believe me."  He begged behind her.

She quickly swiped at her eyes.  _Stop crying.  All you ever do anymore is cry. And he's not worth your tears.  _"Why should I believe you?  After all you've done to me in the past…  I blew up at Ron earlier because he expected me to roll over and be walked on.  Well, I'm _not_ someone to be walked all over, Malfoy.  I'm not someone who is going to open myself up to you anymore.  I can't afford to spend my time with people like Ron and you, who can't get past their own prejudices…" She turned back to look deep into his eyes.  "I lost my best friend because I trusted you."  She laughed bitterly.  "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Hermione…" He grabbed her hand in his two.  She stood facing him, staring into his gray eyes.  Eyes that looked sad, astonished, and even – hurt?

She snapped out of her study of the emotion in his eyes, and attempted to retrieve her hand from his.  However, he was a lot stronger than she, and wouldn't release it willingly.  "Malfoy, let go of my hand."  She demanded, not looking him in the eyes. Strangely, this time she felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she said his last name.__

"No."  She glanced up at him, shocked.  _What did he just say?_  "Not until you say my name."

She exhaled noisily in exasperation.  "I did.  Malfoy."  

"Hermione…" He paused for a second; then added.  "Not _that_ name."

When he said that, something inside her compelled her to look back into his tumultuous gray orbs.  "Draco."  She whispered.  She felt the tears threatening to fall from her eyes again, but she held them back.  _Don't let him see you cry.  He's already seen too much.  You need to run.  You need to leave.  _Her mind insisted, repeating over and over.  _You can't stay here._

He let go of her hand slowly, never taking his eyes off her.  After what seemed like only a moment – yet forever – to her, he closed his eyes and sighed.  With that simple gesture, all ideas of flight left her head.  So, instead of fleeing the scene, as she had intended, she simply stood there.

"Hermione, you have to believe me.  I wasn't about to say 'Especially in front of someone who is a mu-" He paused; then tried again, "Mu-" Once more he tried.  "Mu… It wasn't that word, Hermione."

"Then what were you going to say, Draco?  Tell me, I'm dying to know."  She said sarcastically.  _It's all a lie.  Why he's lying, I don't know, but it has to be a lie._

He stared down at his feet.  "I can't tell you that right now."

"Oh, is this another one of those, "Sorry, 'Mione, but it's for your own good that I don't tell you this now" things?"  she snapped.  "Draco, I'm _tired_ of being left in the dark."

"Oh how I wish I could tell you, but I can't.  Trust me on this.  **_Please._**"

She sighed, and immediately regretted it.  _And now I can't stop sighing either.  Honestly, whatever happened to Hermione Granger, and who is this romance novel heroine who replaced her?  Mental note to self: Stop sighing.  Second mental note: never call self a romance novel heroine ever again._  Shoving the random thoughts to the side of her mind, she said, "Draco… I want to trust you but I don't think I can."

He looked up, shock written on his face.  Then, he nodded slowly.  " 'Mione, honey.  You're emotionally exhausted.  It's too much to deal with at once.  First the Ball, then dealing with Ron, and now fighting with me…" He looked at her beseechingly.  "Just come to my flat and get some rest.  _Then_ decide what you are going to do."

His voice is so persuasive, and those puppy dog eyes… who can resist them?  Why not give in?  It's definitely true that I need the rest… "Okay."  She said softly, giving in to her inner voice for once.

He wasted no time.  Instantly, he gathered her into his arms and apparated them to his flat

Normally, this would upset Hermione, but she shrugged it off.  He probably figured – rightly so, of course – that I would be too drained to apparate myself to his flat.   So why argue about it now?  

She had originally assumed that they would be going to the manor, but when she opened her eyes, she recognized the area they were in.  Surely the Malfoy Manor isn't in Richmond-upon-the-Thames?  She blinked, wanting to make sure she wasn't making a mistake.  No, there's the house that Anna-May used to live in, and there's Mr. Steely's baker shop, and around the corner should be…  

Suddenly, she glanced up at the door they were standing in front of.  It couldn't be… could it?  For they were standing in front of her childhood home, where she had spent the summers between years at Hogwarts.  So many things happened here…So many happy things…  It had been sold when her parents died, but she had never learned who now owned it.  "Do you live here?" she asked, uncertain whether she wanted Draco to say yes or no.

He looked at her oddly.  "Of course, silly.  Why?"

She eyes traced the doorway, noting the scratches in the doorway.  Her hand reached out and traced the letters carved into the wood oh-so-many years ago.  "R.W., H.P. and H.G.  Forever Friends." She said aloud.  Looking up at Draco's puzzled face, she added. "I placed that there the summer after 1st year.  After Harry survived his first encounter with Voldemort."  Realization dawned in Draco's dove-gray eyes as he looked down at her.  She raised her hand, and pointed to a window above.  "That room was my bedroom, and when Harry came to live with us during the summer between fifth and sixth year, he lived in that room."  She pointed to a second window.

"I'm sorry.  I had no idea.  Would you like me to take you to another place?"  He asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine."  She smiled.  "Richmond proper is a most agreeable little place, or so I've always thought.   It wasn't a bad place to grow up.  I always loved the slightly chaotic street layout.  As a kid, I'd spend days finding new and exciting hidden corners."  She shook her head fondly at the memories.  "I'd like to stay – if it's okay with you."

"Of course." He replied.

_Well, what else could he say, Hermione?_ She chided herself.  Still – her heart did skip a beat.

They entered the flat, and Hermione unconsciously headed towards her – former – room.  As she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised.  Most of her old furniture still remained in the room.  A light blue canopy bed stood in one corner, while the matching dresser stood in the other.  A new chair had been added, but that was really all that was different.

She turned to find Draco standing behind her.  "Do you mind?"  He asked nervously.  "Or would you rather sleep in my room?"

"No.  It's rather nice.  I loved the bed as a child.  It made me feel like a princess." She smiled, picturing herself as a child on the bed.  "But why didn't you change it?"

He shrugged.  "I liked its design.  So does my mother, when she visits.  I didn't need a third room, so I left it alone."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem.  Go ahead and use whatever's in the dresser.  It's my mother's stuff so don't worry.  She won't mind.  I'm going to see if there's anything to eat."

He turned and padded out of the room.  Hermione moved slowly over to the dresser, and pulled out a lacy light blue nightgown.  _His mother must love light blue also._  By the time Draco came back, she had climbed into bed.

"Nothing in the pantry.  Sorry.  I'll pick some stuff up tomorrow."  He sat in the chair.

"No problem.  I'm rather tired anyway."  She replied.

"Well then, I'll leave you alone.  Good night, Hermione."

She turned onto her side, facing a now-standing Draco.  "No, please, don't go."  At his startled look, she added, "Stay until I'm asleep."

He nodded slowly, sinking back into the chair.  She smiled again, and closed her eyes.  "Promise me that you won't leave until I'm asleep."  She murmured. 

"I promise I won't leave you, Hermione.  I won't ever leave you."

A dreamy smile slide over her face as she turned back over.  "That's a song, you know.  Well, close enough to a song…"

She didn't think Draco had heard her for a second.  _And even if he had, he wouldn't know the song you're talking about, Hermione._  She scolded herself.  Then, as she gave herself over to Mr. Sandman, she heard Draco begin to sing…

                "If ever I would leave you it wouldn't be in summer.

                Seeing you in summer, I never could go.

                Your hair streaked with sunlight, your lips red as flame,

                Your face with a luster that puts gold to shame.

                But if I'd ever leave you, it couldn't be in autumn.

                How I'd leave in autumn, I never will know.

                I've seen how you sparkle when fall nips the air

                I know you in autumn, and I must be there

                And could I leave you running merrily through the snow?

                Or on a wintry evening when you catch the fire's glow?

                If ever I would leave you, how could it be in springtime?

                Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so?

                Oh no not in springtime,  summer, winter or fall;

                No, never could I leave you at all."

**A/N:**

**Further disclaimer: The song Draco sings in this chapter is "If Ever I Would Leave You" from the musical "Camelot." (And, for trivia people, Richard Harris [Dumbledore in the first two movies] played King Arthur in the movie version of "Camelot."  Coincidence?  I think not. grin  May he rest in peace.)**

**Shout outs:**

**Phailin****: Complications arose before I could publish this chapter.  My beta-readers had more corrections than normal for me. smile  Hope this helps.  Next chapter SHOULD be out much sooner.**

**Siognee: Glad you're still loving the story.  That means I'm doing my job.  Ginny will be back in the story soon, I promise.  What do you think of Draco in this chapter?  I'm trying not to give away too much, but let me know what you think!**

**Mistri****: Glad you like the imagery.  I love nature, and trying to get it right in a story is always frustrating… Maybe I'm doing an okay job after all! smile**

**crazy-chica: Do you still like Draco?  He's an interesting character to write… So vague in the canon books, which leaves almost TOO much open for opinion… shrug  With regards to what we were discussing about in the Shout out section of Chapter 21… are you and that person still friends?  Just wondering, you don't have to answer it.  **

**Laura-Grace:  I hope your computer isn't still acting up.  That always sucks.**

**enoimreH: Do the changes work out okay?  I didn't hear back from you on them, and wanted to publish this… let me know, okay?  And never fear, I'm always on the look out for falling leaves. smile**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	23. The Age of Eyes

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.  Happy?**

She awoke slowly, feeling warm and comfortable.  She pulled the sheets over her head, trying to regain the pleasant dream she had been caught up in.  _Who wants to live in the real world when handsome men could sing to you in the dream world?_  Suddenly she came completely awake. _Draco.  Told him to stay.  "Never leave." Being sung to sleep.  Did that really happen?_  She peeked out from underneath the comforter, hoping against all hopes that the blonde man would not be in the room right now.  _Stop being silly, Hermione.  Why would he still be … oh."  _For there, in the chair that she had noticed last night, sat Draco Malfoy.  Upon closer examination, however, she found that he was NOT awake, but asleep.  _Poor dear… Sleeping all night in a chair.  He probably has a crick in his neck…_  

She considered waking him up; then remembered their fight the night before.  She winced as she recalled her words.  _Oh gods, did I really say all that?  Did I really jump to the conclusion that he was going to say mudblood there?_  She thought about his phrase again.  .  _"I – I'm sorry.  Oh gods… How could I do that?  Especially in front of someone who…"_ She shook her head.  _Not very smart of you, Hermione, to jump on him like that.  Of course, you were under severe duress, so that MIGHT excuse your actions… Might being the key word.  And you're going to have to deal with Ron sometime, you know._  She sighed, and cut off her train of thought.  _I'll think about that later._

She had been staring at Draco the entire time that she had been thinking.  Now, snapping out of her daze, she took a moment to examine the man sitting in front of her.  _He looks so innocent when he sleeps, almost boy-ish.  Very unMalfoy-like._ She giggled as he moved a little in his sleep, and a lock of hair slipped over his shut eyelids.  _Why does he look so different when he sleeps?  _Her eyes focused on the lock of hair, then on the eyelids themselves.  _Of course!  When he's awake, his eyes contribute to the whole "older than he looks" persona.  He – along with many others in our year – grew up too fast._  She sighed. _Yes, way too many of us grew up too fast.  No adolescence for those preparing for war._

Now that was too depressing a thought to be having so early in the morning.  She slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  After taking a quick shower, she took a precursory look in the mirror and stopped.  _Apparently, I should add my name to the list of people who grew up too fast._  For her eyes also carried a wearied look to them, one that she had seen many times in both Ron and Draco's eyes.  Although the rest of her looked the 23 years old that she was, her eyes looked far older.  _At least 40, going on 400._  _How do Dumbledore's eyes continue to look so young?  Did we switch eyes without my knowing?_  She sighed.  _Will the changes never end?  What else will be affected by our tumultuous childhood?  When will it end?_

Deep down, she knew that it would never end, that she would never be able to completely regain the childhood gleam of innocence.  It was lost forever, as completely as Harry.  _However, I can always regain the gleam of happiness.  I must be content with that._  She nodded determinedly. _And I will regain that gleam._

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a voice behind her.  "And what are you thinking about that requires such a determined nod?  Not planning on running away again, are you?"

"Draco!"  She turned to hit him lightly on the shoulder.  "I might have been changing!"

He grinned down at her.  "Damn my luck!"

"I should have hit you harder…" She muttered to herself.  Then she smiled.  "However, I can still rectify that mistake."

"But you won't." He said confidently.

She shook her head at his confidence.  Instead of replying, she turned around again to grab her towel and washcloth.  She had just retrieved them when he grabbed her.

He pulled her close, hugging her carefully.  "Good morning, 'Mione." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed.  _Stop that this instant, young lady!  Why are you blushing!  It's Draco!  No reason to blush!_  However much her inner mind lectured her, she couldn't control the redness in her cheek, or the tingle that ran up her spine.

She happened to glance in the mirror again right before Draco released her from his comforting closeness.  _There's something different…_ However, she couldn't place exactly what it was.  So instead, she simply said, "Good morning to you too, Draco," kissed him on the cheek and left the bathroom to finish getting ready for a new day.

It was much later before she remembered the reflection in the mirror, and that something about it had bothered her.  However, by that time, she couldn't put her finger on what exactly had bothered her about the scene.

**Shout outs:**

**Laura-Grace: Gad you're off probation. wink**

**Mistri****: Yeah, Draco singing was kinda sweet, wasn't it?  Sometimes he can be a really nice guy.  (and then other times… roll of the eyes**

**Mioneg7: Yeah, Hermione and Ron WILL make up… hopefully within the next couple of chapters… (They're being stubborn)  As for the carving… I did it when I was little and got into SO much trouble… don't you hate it when that happens?**

**Wee bit irma I cul ohthar: Made into a movie?  I'd be honored.  Honestly, I didn't think it was QUITE that good, but I'll never argue with compliments smile  It's compliments like the ones you've given that keep me going when the characters just don't want to work with me.**

**Carey Miles:  Thanks for the compliments.  I'll try not to leave you in too much suspense.  If you leave an e-mail address, I'll let you know when the story's been updated, okay?**

**Allie:  Actually, Hermione hasn't come out and said WHO she likes.  Honestly, I don't even know at the moment.  So don't worry, both Ron and Draco have chances with her.**

**Crazy-chica:  Draco was going to say… well, if I told you, then it would ruin the surprise later, wouldn't it? devilish grin   But I AM honored that my story made your favorites list.  Thanks for your support.**

**Libby (also lovingly referred to as malfoyslova15) : Don't hurt me with the pitchfork!  If you do kill me, how will you know how the story ends? raised eyebrow**

And, of course, my wonderful beta-reader (the first one I've ever had): Thank you for all your support. It truly means a lot to me.  And I'm thankful to be friends with you as well, and that I get the opportunity to have you help me out with this story. 

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL (a day early)**


	24. An Invitation

Disclaimer:  Hermione, Ginny, Draco, & Ron do not belong to me.  (unfortunately) sigh Other characters belong somewhat to me.  But honestly, who can own characters that are inspired by people you know? raised eyebrow Do not sue me.  I have no money.  You can ask my Personal Financial Management professor, if you like.  On to the chapter!

Hermione stood nervously on the step of Ginny's – _Virginia__'s_ – flat.  It was now two days after the Ball, the agreed date for their luncheon.  _Why do I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts, waiting to put on the Sorting Hat?  Stop being silly, Hermione.  Ginny isn't going to kill you; she's one of your closest friends.  So just knock on the door, and STOP STALLING!_  She raised her hand and knocked firmly.

The door opened slowly.  For a moment, Hermione expected to see a butler standing at the door, waiting to show her in.  However, there was no elderly butler – or even a youthful butler – to admit her.  Belatedly, she remembered the charm she herself had placed on Ginny's front door.  It let in anyone who Ginny was expecting without any trouble, but would not open at all for unexpected guests.  Hermione had placed it on the door when persistence reporters or customers had forced their way into the flat when they were unwanted.  She shook her head.  _Honestly, Hermione, you can't lose your head now.  You've worked too hard to let Ron make you go insane._  

Cautiously, she stepped into the foyer.  "Ginny?" she called, trying to figure out where in the flat Ginny was hiding.

" 'Mione?  Come on back, we're in the parlor.  I'm running a little late, sorry."

"Not a problem.  I think I'm early." She made her way towards the parlor, which was tastefully decorated in pale blues and whites.  When she stepped into the parlor, however, she was a little surprised.  For sitting in one of the white chairs was Sabrina Côté, Seth's fiancée.

" 'Rina?  What are you doing here?" She asked.

Sabrina looked a little confused for a moment.  Then it seemed to click in her head.  "Bella!  Fancy meeting you here.  I mean, I knew Virginia was meeting an old friend, but I didn't expect…" She turned to Ginny.  "But of course, you _are_ a Weasley.  I forgot that.  And everyone knows your family's closeness with Hermione…" She shook her head.  "Honestly, I don't know _where_ my mind is at these days."

Ginny laughed.  "I guess you two have met.  And Miss Côté, I believe your mind is on your wedding dress."

Sabrina laughed.  "Of course, silly me!  But please, Virginia, call me Sabrina, or Rina.  Miss Côté sounds so formal, and I won't be using it for much longer."

Ginny smiled at Rina, "Then you must call me Ginny, Rina.  After all, it looks like we're going to become good friends."

Hermione had taken her customary seat during this exchange.  "So, Rina, you're going to have Ginny make your wedding dress, are you?" 

Rina smiled at Hermione.  "Not just my wedding dress, Bella – or should I call you 'Mione now?"

" 'Mione, I think.  It's less confusing that way."

Rina shrugged.  "Whatever floats your boat, 'Mione, dear.  As I was saying, Ginny's also agreed to make my bridesmaid dresses.  Which reminds me, would you?"

"Would I what?"  Asked Hermione, a bit confused.

"Would you be one of my bridesmaids, silly." was Sabrina's reply.

Hermione was shocked.  "But I've only known you for a few days…"

Sabrina laughed, " 'Mione, darling, I've known all about you – as Rene, of course – for many months.  We just weren't ever properly introduced.  I've even seen you sing several times.  Besides, we agreed that we _definitely_ were going to like each other, and Seth is ecstatic that I want you in the wedding party."

Ginny must have seen Hermione's dazed expression, for she laid a comforting hand over Hermione's.  " 'Mione, you'd be a wonderful bridesmaid.  Besides, it would give you some practice."  She smiled impishly as she said the last sentence.

"Practice?  What would I be practicing for, Ginny?"  Hermione asked.

"Why for _my_ wedding, silly!  You don't honestly think that you would be left out of it, do you?"

Hermione's attention focused sharply on Ginny.  "Are you telling me you're engaged, Virginia Molly Weasley?"

Ginny laughed.  "Don't be silly.  But I will be one day, and you _are_ going to be in my wedding party, so this would be great practice.  Besides," she grinned wickedly here, "it would mean I'd get to design another dress for you.  How can you resist?"

Hermione stared for a moment at Ginny; then burst into laughter.  "Who can refuse an offer like that?"  She teased Ginny.  Turning to Sabrina, she said, "Rina, it would be an honor to be a part of your wedding party."

Sabrina and Ginny looked at each other for a moment before squealing and throwing their arms around Hermione.

A/N: WOW!!!!! I'm SO excited.  100 reviews! Thank you ever so much.  I'm SO pleased. BIG HUGE BEAMING SMILE  I'm glad that people like this story.  Okay, onto actual reviews now…

Give Me Stitchez: Okay, I'm working on continuing it, just have to struggle with the characters sometimes wink

**Tried to write a non-edge-of-seat chapter… Did it work?**

**Allie: Your vote has definitely been dutifully noted in my notes for future chapters.  A beta-reader is someone who reads my story before I post it, and critiques it for me.  I have two beta-readers, enoimreH and Laura-Grace.  enoimreH has been my beta-reader for what feels like forever.  I think she volunteered to beta-read for me in the reveiw for the fourth chapter of this story… Laura-Grace is more recent.  Somewhere around chapter 15, I think… Both of them are wonderful people.**

**EVERYONE: if you leave your email address, I'll let you know when I update the chapters.  I know that sometimes they're slow in coming, which is why I'm offering this.**

**Much love to you all.**

**~Jenie~**


	25. A Talk with a Trusted Friend

Disclaimer:  NOT MINE.  Even now, in chapter 25, they are not mine.  I hope you all have the brains to realize this.  If not, well, I'm praying that you get the brains SOON.

Chapter dedicated to Siognee, who wanted more Ginny. smile  Enjoy!

After more planning, and much laughter, the three girls separated.  Ginny and Hermione headed out to a late lunch, while Sabrina hurried back to her flat to tell Seth the great news…  

Once seated at a table in The End of the World, one of their favorite restaurants, Hermione and Ginny continued to talk about Rina's wedding for a few minutes before branching off into other topics.  Finally, Ginny leaned forward and said, "So, 'Mione, tell me all about this last year."

Hermione froze for a second.  _I should know that Ginny wouldn't just wait for me to bring it up._  Then she realized that she was panicking.  Draco's voice floated through her head for a second,  _"__So you were perfectly fine leaving the rest of us to answer questions on where you went and why." Ginny deserves to know, _she decided. However, she was still uncertain how much she wanted to tell – not just to Ginny, but to _anyone_.  Something inside her wanted to keep a portion of it locked away inside herself.  So instead of jumping right into the last year, she started slowly.  "Well, you know how Ron and I got into a fight, correct?"

Ginny nodded.  "But all he would say is that he had cast the Compescor Ianitor spell on you.  He refused to say what the fight was about."

Hermione's eyes dropped to the table.  "Draco."  She whispered.  "He sent me a letter, and Ron become furious.  He said…" She shut her eyes. _"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him, 'Mione?!?!" _Once again, she could see Ron glaring at her.  _Calm down, Hermione.  It's only a memory.  He's not here; he's not mad now.  Well, he's mad, but not because of Draco.  _She opened her eyes again.  "Let's just say that he thought I was completely crazy for wanting to be Draco's friend, and I didn't respond well to his ordering me around."  _~ "Grow up Ron!  When are you going to get it through your head that I can talk to whomever I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me?" ~  "_…and there's nothing you can do to stop me…" she whispered, unconsciously repeating end of the sentence she had just heard echo through her head.

When she looked up, Ginny's eyes were wide.  "Oh, Hermione.  And then he _did _do something to stop you…"

Hermione smiled weakly.  "Yeah… I had just basically told him he wasn't my keeper, and he goes and casts a spell to _make_ him my keeper.  For that's the literal translation of Compescor Ianitor, you know.  Well, literally, it means 'Hold in check doorkeeper', but if you place it within the parameters of the spell…"

"Hermione."  Ginny interrupted.  "You're babbling.  Not that I don't love your babbling, but I already _knew_ the literal definition of the Compescor Ianitor spell.  I had Flitwick too, you know."  She smiled, to show she wasn't mad.  "Why don't you continue with the story?"  She suggested gently.

Hermione nodded, smiling back.  "Sorry, Ginny.  You know how I get."  At Ginny's grin, she continued.  "What Ron _didn't_ know is that I had a time-turner in the house.  I used it to escape.  I wrote the note, took my stuff and fled."  She placed her hand over Ginny's.  "Ginny, I didn't mean to abandon you.  I just… it was like I was out of my wits.  All I could do was run… run as far away as possible, until my feet hurt so much I _had_ to stop.  I slept very little at first, fearful that Ron was on my heels.  I would sleep two hours at most before I was off again.  It wasn't until after a week or so that I began to calm down.  By then, I had cast an unplottable and unlocatable spell on myself.  Then, I didn't get in touch because I wanted to forget this life for a while.  I kept telling myself that I would be back soon, that you couldn't miss me that much… and then when I came back, I didn't want to give up all that I had gained by running back to the old Hermione."  She looked up at Ginny, tears in her eyes.  

Ginny squeezed her hand.  "I wasn't mad at you, you know.  Not at all for the entire year.  I missed you, of course.  Something just wasn't right when you weren't here to talk to.  But mad?  How could I be?  And if I ever was mad, I wouldn't be now.  My brother was wrong.  Plain and simple.  I just hoped you would eventually come home.  And now you have."

Here Hermione smiled through the tears pouring silently down her cheeks.  "I have, haven't I?"  _In more ways than one, I think…_

They embraced for a moment; then Hermione wiped away the rest of her tears.  No longer did she worry about what to tell Ginny, and what not to tell Ginny.  Everything came pouring out of her, and Ginny listened to it all in amazement.

Of course, there were some shockers.  "You're René Mighero?"

Hermione grinned.  "Yeah.  Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Ginny looked confused.  "But Ron went to Aria's and looked for you.  He even…" A look of amazement crossed her face.  "Hermione!  You didn't!  Oh, but you did! You're unbelievable!"

"Why, whatever are you talking about, Ginny?"  She asked innocently.  _Okay, Hermione, you have to at least attempt not to look like you know what she's talking about.  Innocent face, innocent face, innocent…_

"Hermione Jane Granger!  You know exactly what I'm talking about!  By the way, dear, you really need to work on your innocent face…" _Damn.  Oh well.  _"Moving on, you sang with Ron, and didn't even tell him it was you.  He came back so mad at Draco."  She giggled.  "Although, it was really funny when the howler came to Draco.  The look on his face…" She giggled again.

This time it was Hermione's turn to look confused.  "Why were you with Draco at the time?"

"Oh, he was over at my flat, getting fitted for new dress robes when he received it.  I almost died laughing.  He looked so astonished.  Like he was amazed that Ron didn't find you."

Hermione looked down for a second.  "He was there, you know.  The night that Ron and I sang together.  I couldn't see him, but he told me he was.  He said he'd been there several times."  She looked up at Ginny.  "He recognized me, Gin."

Ginny stared at her for a second.  "He recognized you."  She repeated slowly.  Then, realization hit her.  "And Ron didn't.  Oh, Hermione."  She sighed.  "Is that why you didn't tell my brother?  Because Draco could recognize you and he couldn't?"

Hermione shook her head.  "No… not exactly… Just that he couldn't recognize me.  I was standing next to him on the stage, the tingle at the base of my head practically making me blind.  I could feel that he was next to me, and yet he couldn't.  I did nothing to change my voice, Ginny.  Nothing at all.  I know Ron knows what it sounds like.  For crying out loud, we created that song together.  And he stood there, right next to me, and couldn't see me."   She paused.  "It _killed_ me, Ginny.  So, no, it had nothing to do with Draco.  At the time, I didn't even know Draco had recognized me."  She sighed.  "Although that didn't help things at all when I found out."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands.  "Oh, 'Mione, I have to be there when you tell Ron that you're René!  I absolutely have to!"

Hermione was startled for a second; then realized why Ginny wanted to be there.  _Of course Ginny will want to be there when Ron realizes he has to apologize to Draco. _She laughed for a second, then stopped.  "Alright, Ginny, although I doubt that will be anytime soon."

Ginny looked at her.  "Why ever not?"

"Because we got into another fight."

"Not again, 'Mione!  What about this time?"

"I refused to apologize for leaving and he was being a jerk.  We got mad, tempers blew."  She shrugged.  "The usual."

Ginny stared intently at her.  "I don't think it was exactly the same as usual, Hermione…"

She sighed again.  "No, it wasn't.  And yet, it was…" There was a pause while she tried to sort out her words.  "A year ago, on the night of the Ball, when we were fighting, it hurt so much.  The air between us was filled with words spoken in previous fights, and in fights to come.  There was the connection, the continuation.  This time, it felt almost as if there was nothing, that this would be the last time."  And it had.  She just hadn't realized that until now.  "I told Ron only the other night that I learned to stand on my own while I was away.  How could I just give up that, which took me so long to learn?  I was scared… scared of a lot of things, but especially that people wouldn't – _couldn't_ – understand what I lost and what I gained.  So I stayed hidden away… but secretly, Ginny, I was dying there too.  Draco saved me.  He saved me twice – both times from myself.  Once from not living, and once from hiding from myself.  So here I am, not connected completely with my past, and not connected completely with my future…  Ginny, where do I go from here?"

Ginny smiled.  " 'Mione, no one is completely connected with their past or their future.  Those who are cannot live.  The rest of us must figure life out as it comes.  For now?  Don't run away."  They shared a smile.

"I won't."  Hermione promised.  "I'm staying at Draco's flat, for now."

"Draco's flat?  Which one?"

"Oh, Ginny, you'll never believe this!  It's my old house."

"The Richmond-upon-the-Thames house?  He's the one who bought it?"

"Apparently.  I even have my old room."

Ginny shook her head.  "You're right.  I don't believe it.  But I do.  It's like it was meant to be, 'Mione.  Enjoy your time there.  It should help you decide what to do with life.  Dealing with the past always helps me to focus on my future."

Hermione smiled.  "Ginny, you're amazing.  I am so grateful you're my friend.  What would I ever do without you?"

Ginny smiled back.  "The same thing I'd have to do without you."

They said together, "Eat a lot more ice cream."

With that, all talk of the past was stopped – well, at least the _recent_ past.  Talk of Hogwarts and of the Burrow continued on through the rest of their very long luncheon.  When they finally left The End of the World two hours later, they made sure to give their poor waiter an extremely generous tip.

**Shout outs:**

**Laura-Grace (and Kali) grin Yeah, FF.net was being a pain.  I think it's better now…. Tell me what you think.**

**Siognee****: I haven't made up my mind yet (meaning that Hermione hasn't made up her mind yet) on whom she wants to get together with.  I mean, she has, but it's changed… several times, in fact.  If you don't mind my asking, are you close to the person Draco reminds you of?**
    
    **SnWfLaKeSwEeTy****: Glad you understand what a beta-reader is now.  Yes, your vote has been recorded – several times, in fact.  And no, I never dropped the story.  It just takes some time to get everything the way I like it.**
    
    **Carey Miles:  Yeah, I have a hard time updating sometimes.  I live in Italy, and sometimes the server here in Naples isn't all that great.  Right now I'm battling power outages as I write, which always delays the chapters being sent to my beta-readers, and I try not to post without the approval of one or the other (or preferably both) of them. grin Again, I apologize for the length of time between chapters!**
    
    **Mistri****:  Glad you are enjoying Draco's confidence. smile**
    
    **Dreaming One:  I'm glad you enjoy my writing so much. Draco will tell his story… he just has to say it in his own Draco-way.  He can be very annoying and vague, I know.  Leave me your e-mail, and I'll make sure to let you know when I update.**
    
    **(Madiszon): Actually, I haven't officially declared it EITIHER D/Hr OR R/Hr. But I'm pretty sure it will end up as one of them.  Hermione just hasn't completely made up her mind which yet (and Draco and Ron are both trying their hardest to make it them, of course) grin Leave an e-mail address and I'll notify you when I update.**
    
    **Mioneg7: Happy Holidays to you too.  I had hoped for more postings, but my power keeps going out while I'm typing the chapters.  Glad to know you enjoy getting the e-mails.  I'll make sure you're always on the list! smile**
    
    **enoimreH: Yes, my holidays were splendid.  Thanks for caring. smile  **
    
    **Everyone please review!**


	26. Moving Closer to Forgiveness

Disclaimer:  NOT MINE. Harry Potter and company belongs to J.K. Rowling.  HOWEVER, Laynei Ellis, Meg Doyle, Sabrina Côté, Seth Goodman, and anyone else you don't recognize from the series are mine (or mine by collaboration with my reviewers).  If you're like to borrow someone, please ask first!

As the weeks flew by and the wedding drew closer, Hermione found herself spending more and more time with Ginny and Sabrina.  However, she didn't neglect other people and things in the process.  Aria's had to establish a waiting list when everyone found out that René Mighero – already a hot item on her own – was actually Hermione Granger. People would crowd the bar, which actually bothered Hermione a little bit.  She actually preferred the smaller crowds who came for the atmosphere to the new larger crowds who came because it was "the cool place to be."  She also kept her weekly teas with Laynei Ellis, and laughed at the retelling of the antics of the professional Quidditch players that she worked with.  She also was able to see Meg Doyle, and discuss wand making with her, and how it felt to be an apprentice to Ollivander.  In fact, the only person she really hadn't seen was Ron.  She stopped to consider this for a moment.

_Maybe I should send him a note._  Then she shook her head.  _He hasn't written me either.  He could pick up a quill and write._  So, instead of writing him (which still felt like giving in to him and saying she was wrong), she decided to casually mention him at her next tea with Laynei.

Of course, this decision, which seemed smart at the time, ended up making her regret Laynei and her ability to read into people and their motives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were sitting in Laynei's flat, enjoying their tea.  Laynei had just finished telling a hilarious story about Cho Chang and an encounter with the Weasley twins' newest concoction. _Now's a good a time as any to bring up Ron._  "So, what did Ron think of all that?"  She asked, trying desperately to sound casual.

Laynei smiled at her.  "Actually, he didn't really react.  Oh, he laughed, of course, it was expected of him.  He's always supposed to laugh at his brother's ideas of funny.  But… he doesn't laugh as much anymore.  One would almost assume he's ill, or at least, ill at heart…" She looked at Hermione, as if she was trying to gauge the reaction Hermione was having to her words.

Hermione snorted.  "He probably dumped his most recent girlfriend, and hasn't found a new one yet."

Laynei looked at her funny.  "Hermione, he hasn't had a girlfriend since he and Hannah Abbott broke up right after you left."

"Oh," said Hermione, feeling very foolish.  _Now why didn't I realize that?  Even if he and I weren't talking, it would be in the papers._

"Actually," said Laynei slowly, "It's rather funny…"

"What's so funny, Laynei?" asked a curious Hermione.

"Nothing… Except that his funk follows a pattern… One that follows the comings and goings of an old and close friend."  This she said with a sidelong glance.

Hermione got her point immediately.  In fact, she understood what Laynei was implying so well that she sat down the next afternoon to write a letter.

Dear Ron,

I hope by now that you are regretting some of the things you said that night, as I find myself regretting some of the things that I said.  I am still your friend, Ron.  I just needed you to know that I'm not something you can walk over anymore.  I hope we can put this fight behind us, and move forward in our friendship.  

In light of that, I would like to ask a favor.  As you may or may not have heard from Ginny, Seth Goodman and Sabrina Côté are getting married on the 24th (two weeks from now).  I know you are especially busy during this time of year, but I thought it would be nice if we could go together.  I am a bridesmaid, so you would have to sit alone during the ceremony, but we would have the rest of the night to talk.

Please let me know what you think of this idea.  I, of course, completely understand if you have a previous engagement for that night.

                                                              Sincerely,

                                                              Hermione

She had just sent off the owl with her note when Draco entered the flat.  "Afternoon, Draco."

"Good afternoon to you too, 'Mione.  How are the wedding preparations coming?"

"Splendid, actually.  In fact, my dress robes should be ready to pick up from Ginny today.  Would you mind accompanying me and giving me your opinion of them?"

He smiled in return.  "You know I wouldn't mind accompanying you, especially when I could go pay my respects to Virginia's way of designing clothing.  Besides, I believe my dress robes are ready for me as well."

She smiled back at him.  They gathered their coats and exited the flat quickly.  It had been raining, so Draco offered his arm to Hermione, which she accepted gratefully.  _The road is always so slick right after a rainstorm.  Draco really can be thoughtful sometimes.  _They walked in comfortable silence most of the way, just enjoying the day and each other's company.

In fact, they were almost to Ginny's when Draco finally broke the silence. "So Hermione, are you going with anyone to the wedding?"

"I'm not sure yet.  I asked someone, but they haven't answered yet."

"Oh."  There was silence again for a second before he continued.  "Who'd you ask?"

"Hmm? Oh, look, we're here!"  For some reason, she didn't want to talk about Ron with Draco.

"Hermione!"  He rolled his eyes, but let the subject drop.  _Thank gods._

As they entered the flat, they heard Ginny's voice floating from the back of the flat.  "You're late!  Come on back!"

They complied quickly.  Ginny immediately handed Hermione her dress robes and shoved her into the bathroom to change.  As she did this, she waved at Draco.  "Hello, Draco.  Should have known you'd be here as well.  Let me get your robes."  Before he could say anything in return, she disappeared.  Hermione simply smiled and shrugged at Draco, before shutting the bathroom door.

After she changed, she stepped out to look at herself.  _Not bad.  Not bad at all._ However, Ginny had other ideas.

"No, no, no, no!  'Rina will have my head!  She wants you to look perfect!  Well, we better get to work."  After a few minutes – ten at most – Ginny decided it was perfect.  Turning, Hermione's mouth dropped.

_Before it was nice.  Now… it's amazing…_ Ginny had outdone herself.  The dress robes _looked_ simple, but Hermione had enough dressmaking skills to know it was actually quite elaborate.  She had on a floor sweeping pale pink gown with slits cut artfully on the sleeves that belled out at the ends.  Through the slits in the sleeves, you could see glimpses of deep red underneath.  The same red was used to make a cloth belt that completed the dress.  The belt went all the way to the floor also.  Hermione was reminded of the goddess Aphrodite rising out of the ocean.  _Although I'm not as pretty as Aphrodite, it isn't a bad comparison…_

"Ginny!" She finally gasped, remembering that she hadn't said anything to her yet.  "It's…"

"Perfect." Both Ginny and Hermione turned to look at Draco, who was standing in the doorway.  "They're absolutely perfect."

Hermione could only stand there and stare at Draco.  He was dressed elegantly in steel gray robes that clung to all the right spots.  _Draco definitely knows how to wear clothes well._  Yet it was his face she was captivated by – especially his eyes, which looked almost silver when compared to the gray of the dress robes he wore.  But it was more than just the color of them that fascinated her.  There was something in his eyes – a look that she couldn't read.  However, before she could puzzle it out, a voice broke into her thoughts.  "What's perfect?  Let me see!"

Draco immediately stepped aside, letting Ginny and Hermione see Sabrina herself standing there.  She took one look at Hermione and broke out into a grin.  "You're right.  Perfect.  Ginny, you're a genius!  'Mione, you look lovely.  Oh, I'm so happy!"

Hermione blushed at Sabrina's outburst.  "Thank you, 'Rina.  I'm glad you like it."  However, she couldn't stop 'Rina's enthusiasm, and for the rest of the visit, she had to listen to 'Rina occasionally burst out into fits of, "I'm so happy!  It's so perfect!  I can't believe it!  You look amazing in it, 'Mione."  But that was a small price to pay for such gorgeous dress robes and pleasant company for several hours.  So she settled into Ginny's sofa for some quality time with her friends, and pushed the thoughts of Draco staring at her to the back of her mind.

**A/N:**

**Carey Miles: Glad you're enjoying it.  This chapter took a long time to figure out in my head.  It's hard to come to a balance, so please tell me what you think.**

**mioneg7:  Yeah, Ginny and Hermione become much closer in my story than what you see in the actual Harry Potter books.  I'm flattered that you get so into my story.  As for Draco being reminiscent of Harry, well… I think that Hermione transferred part of her affection for Harry onto Draco after their talk by the ocean (the first one), which helps her to relate them in her mind.  There ARE similarities, but there are also vastly different (which you will see … soon, I hope, if Draco will let me smirk) **

**Mistri: Yeah, Ron's being an idiot, isn't he?  I'm glad you like the story. smile Your vote has been noted, but Hermione's not making up her mind anytime soon (or so she informs me).  Please keep reviewing, and telling me what you think.  It's always appreciated.**

**snwflakesweety: Shorter chapters are another idea, but I sometimes get upset when my favorite authors update with a short chapter.  I would rather read a long chapter less often that a short chapter every day.  But that's just me. shrug And, as you can see, I still only average a medium post. half-smile  On another note, happy belated birthday!  Hope it was great!**

**superdork: I like getting random information like that your family's from Naples.  It always helps me relate to my reviewers more.  Thanks for the vote of confidence about the story.  Your vote has been noted also, but as I keep saying, Hermione **

**But just wait until you see the interaction between Draco and Ron two chapters (or so) from now.  Let's just say tension is high. grin**

Finally, to my beta-readers, enoimreH and Laura-Grace: You guys are great.  Thanks for all your help and support.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	27. The Reply

**A/N:  NOT MINE!  ABSOLUTELY NOT MINE!**

When she and Draco finally made it back to their flat, it was going on eleven o'clock. Draco headed directly for his room, muttering something about a shower.  Hermione shook her head and wandered to her own room.  Sitting on her pillow was a letter.  She picked it up cautiously.  _After all, who knows what freaks are sending these days._  But suspicions were thrown out the window when she looked at the handwriting.  Only one person had handwriting that atrocious, and he refused to work on penmanship at all, even though they (Hermione and himself) got into terrible fights about it several times.  She smiled, and shook her head.  _Only Ron…_

However, now that she knew who sent the missive, she wasn't sure she could open it.  _Come on Hermione.  You were in Gryffindor, for crying out loud!  Where's that courage now?_ Apparently, the famous Gryffindor courage had abandoned her.  She stared at the letter another moment.  Then, she made up her mind.  She couldn't hear a shower running, so she called out, "Draco, could you come in here for a moment?"  When he didn't answer, she headed towards his room, letter in hand.  "Draco?"  She called again; then knocked on the door.  "Are you busy?"

It was a minute or so before the door swung open, showing an irritated Draco in pajama pants.  "What do you want, Hermione?  Can't a guy get any sleep around here anymore?"

She took a step back.  "So-sorry, Draco.  It's nothing… It can wait until morning.  Sorry to have disturbed you."  _What I fool I must look like.  Imagine coming to Draco for support.  _ She turned to flee back to her room, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry, 'Mione.  I'm just tired.  What can I help you with?"

"Like I said, it's nothing.  Good night Draco."  _Okay, so he's tired.  No problem.  I'll just open the letter in the morning.  _She tried to detach his hand from her arm, but in the process, he caught a glimpse of the letter.  __

"Wait a tick, Hermione.  What's that?  Is it from the guy you asked to the wedding?"  She froze.  _Great._  She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes focused anywhere but on Draco.  "Well, what does it say?  Do you have a date?"  He asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure… I haven't opened it yet…" She glanced up at Draco as she said this.

A look of compassion crossed Draco's eyes.  "And you came… Merlin, I'm an idiot."  He guided her towards a chair in the living room, and she gratefully sank into it.  At the same time, she redirected her attention back onto the still unopened letter.  A silence fell over the two of them for a few minutes before Draco ventured, "Do you… would you like me to read it to you?"

Her head snapped up to stare at him in astonishment.  _Read it to me?_  That had been the furthest thing from her mind when she had called for Draco.  "N-no thank you… I really just wanted someone to … well, _be_ here when I opened it."

He half-smirked at her.  "Where's that famous Gryffindor courage now, eh?"

She had to smile at that.  _Classic Draco… _"You know, I asked myself that same question."

He sat down in a chair across from her.  "Well, now you have your support, so go ahead and open it, girl."

She nodded, and slowly opened the letter.  It read:

**'Mione-**

**Although your letter came as a surprise to me, I would be honored to escort you to the wedding.  What time would be good to pick you up – or should I meet you there?**

**Affectionately yours,**

**Ron**

She took a deep breath.  _He said yes. _ She turned to Draco, who was waiting patiently for her to say something.  "He said he'd be honored."  A small smile crossed her face.  She glanced down at the paper again, mostly to avoid Draco's gaze.  Then she noticed a line that had obviously been added after the other had been scripted.

**I'm sorry.**

As she looked at the line, her brow wrinkled in confusion.  _He's sorry?  Well, that's nice to know.  But sorry for what?  Did he change his mind? Or is it about our argument?  Or is it something else?_  She sighed. _Trust Ron to be cryptic just when I need him to be crystal clear._

A voice brought her out of her thoughts.  " 'Mione?"  She looked up at Draco, who now stood closer to her.  "Did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry, Draco.  I was lost in thought.  Could you repeat your question?"

"Do I get to know now who the lucky guy is?  Or are you going to ignore me again, like you did with the question earlier?"

A blush covered her face as she remembered the conversation on the way to Ginny's.  _Obviously I wasn't as smooth as I thought I was…But should I tell him now?  Is he any less likely to flip out now than before?  _She bit her lip as she stared at the rug.  _I just don't know how this is going to turn out…_  "Draco…" she started, "I'm just not sure…"

" 'Mione, if you don't want me to know, just say so.  But I just want you to know that I just…" He stopped for a second.  Then his hand was tilting her head up to look into his eyes.  "I just want you to be happy."

She smiled up at him.  "Thank you Draco.  For everything."  She stood, and walked towards her room.  She could hear him sigh in defeat behind her.  As she reached the door, she turned.  "Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

She took a deep breath.  "It's Ron."  With those two words, she stepped into her room and shut the door, taking great care not to see the slumped shoulders of the man now sitting alone in the dimly lit living room.

**A/N:  So, Ron's slowly coming back into the picture.  What do you guys think?  Hope you guys are enjoying the story still.  ANY review makes me happy.  If you hate it, let me know.  If you like it, let me know.  If you think I should change something LET ME KNOW!  I like ALL reviews. grin**

**Mistri:  I'm glad you responded anyway, even if you can't spell! smile  I always have a beta check my work over before submitting it, so I HOPE they catch all my mistakes.  fingers crossed**

**Superdork:  I'm glad you have confidence in me smile  That's always comforting.  Honest, it is.  Just let me know if something starts to bug you, so I can fix it if possible. wink**

**Siognee:  I'm honored, and would enjoy co-authoring a story.  Just keep in mind that I'm in Italy, so maybe I could just beta a story of your for now, and offer suggestions.  But I'd be thrilled to help in any way I can. smile  **

**As for Sabrina's wedding, I never saw Bachelor (#1), they didn't show it here.  I did see Bachelor #2, which was kinda cool, because I got to be ecstatic when they went to Springfield, MO (where I was last year).  But I'm working to make it classy as classy can be.**

**enoimreH:  I changed it a little.  Do you think it's a little better now?  Tell me what you think.**


	28. Bachelorette Party Thoughts

Hermione sighed.  _Only another hour, then I can leave this party._  She was at Sabrina's bachelorette party, and was pretty bored.  The other witches had decided to take Sabrina to a male strip club, and most were drooling over the brunette on stage.  Sabrina, Ginny and herself were in a corner, watching the girls make fools of themselves.  However, the brunette was clearly uninterested in any of the females gawking at him, for he kept looking over in the corner.  Sabrina had made the suggestion that he was trying to catch Ginny's eye.  Ginny disagreed.  They had been arguing for the past fifteen minutes back and forth, and Hermione was getting a little tired of it.  Suddenly, her name was being called.

"Hermione?  C'mon, you tell us.  Is he trying to catch Ginny's eye?"

"Well, I thought he was, but now he's gone, so we'll never know for sure."  She turned to look at the two witches sitting beside her, looking shocked.

"Gone?!?! Impossible!  We couldn't have been arguing _that_ long!"  Sabrina stated.

Hermione laughed.  "Oh yes, you could have, and were."

Ginny sighed.  "Public spectacle, were we?"

"Don't be ridiculous.  In a place like this, how could you two be a public spectacle?"  She gestured to the dark room around them.

"Good point, 'Mione."  Then Ginny smiled.  "But you two never asked me who I thought the stripper _was _looking at."

Hermione looked at her.  _What on earth is she talking about? _

 "What on earth are you talking about, Ginny?"  Sabrina said.__

"Well, if he wasn't looking at me, then he obviously was looking at someone else.  Right?"

Hermione nodded.  _That is a good point… _"Okay, Gin, we'll take the bait.  Whom was he staring at?"

Ginny beamed as she uttered three words Hermione would never have expected in a million years.  "You, of course."

Hermione turned red.  Sabrina laughed.  "I don't think Hermione liked that statement too much, Ginny."

"You're being ridiculous, Gin.  Of course he was staring at you.  There's no reason to stare at me."  Hermione finally spit out.  _She's crazy… absolutely starkers._

Sabrina finally stopped laughing.  "And why not?  Oh, this is too good.  Just wait until Draco hears about the stripper who couldn't take his eyes off you."

Hermione blushed again, but she couldn't figure out why.  _There's no reason for me to blush.  Stop it right now, Hermione._  But she couldn't stop the redness from rising in her cheeks.  However, she could argue about Draco.  "Why would Draco care?  He's just a friend."

Sabrina and Ginny looked at her like she was crazy, then at each other.  It was almost as if they were having an argument between the two of them, which didn't make any sense.  Finally, they must have come to some agreement, because they turned back to her.

Ginny smiled – a bit too brightly.  "It's nothing, 'Mione.  Don't worry about it."

_They're up to something…_  "Okay, guys… tell me what you're talking about.  You're making me nervous here, and we all know how much I like being nervous…"

Sabrina smiled also.  "Really, Hermione, it's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."

"I don't believe you…" She replied, still looking warily at them.

"Of course you don't, honey.  We wouldn't expect anything less from you."  Sabrina replied, reaching across and patting Hermione's hand lightly.  "Now, what time is Draco stealing you away from us tonight?"

"He's not stealing me away."  She said.

"Oh, I meant what time will he arrive to escort you home safely."  Sabrina elaborated.

"He's not.  That's what I meant before."  She stated.  _They couldn't think… no… and if they DO think that, well, they are reading WAY too much into our friendship.  _"Draco and I have a strictly platonic relationship, in case you were wondering."  She blushed.  _I hadn't meant for it to come out like THAT._

Ginny and Sabrina exchanged an amused glance.  "Which is why you're attending the wedding together?"  Ginny asked.

"We're not.  I have a date, as does Draco, I assume."  She said slowly.

"You have a date?  Who?  And why haven't I heard about this until now?  Oh dear, I have to add another person to the seating chart, and tell the caterers that I need another serving of food…" Sabrina immediately began fretting.

Hermione cleared her throat to get Sabrina's attention.  "You have no need, it's another person you invited – or rather, your mother invited."

Sabrina calmed down a bit.  "Then who is it, dear?"

"Ron."

Ginny looked surprised at that statement.  "My brother?"  At Hermione's nod, she was quiet for a moment before continuing; "Why didn't you mention this before, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at her hands.  "It didn't seem… um… relevant?"  She looked up hopefully at the girls.  _Why didn't I tell them?  That seems silly now…_

Ginny and Sabrina exchanged yet _another_ look.  _I wish they'd stop doing that.  It's like they have one mind or something._  Hermione thought irratatedly.

"Have you… Did you…  Does Draco know?"  Ginny finally ventured.

"Of course he knows.  He was there when I opened Ron's reply."  Hermione said in an annoyed voice.  _Will the questions never end?_

"And… was he… happy for you?"  Asked Sabrina.

Hermione colored at that.  _STOP BLUSHING HERMIONE!  THERE'S NO REASON TO BE BLUSHING!  _"Well… um… To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure."

"Not sure?" Questioned Ginny.  "How can you be 'not sure'?"

But before Hermione could answer, the rest of the bachelorette party seemed to suddenly remember the bride-to-be and swarmed the table.  Hermione quickly got up from the table, blew a kiss in the direction of Ginny and Sabrina, and left.  But instead of the rest she had been looking forward to just a half-hour before, she tossed and turned all night, the words of Sabrina and Ginny ringing in her ears.  

****

**_"Just wait until Draco hears about the stripper who couldn't take his eyes off you."  …_**

**_ "What time is Draco stealing you away from us tonight?" … "Does Draco know?" … "And… was he… happy for you?"_**

****

They're imagining things.  They're imagining things.  They're imagining things.  She told herself.  However, as she fell asleep, she recalled a memory… 

*****

He pulled her close, hugging her carefully.  "Good morning, 'Mione." He whispered in her ear.

_She blushed.  However much her inner mind lectured her, she couldn't control the redness in her cheek, or the tingle that ran up her spine._

She happened to glance in the mirror again right before Draco released her from his comforting closeness.  There was something different but she couldn't place exactly what it was.  So instead, she simply said, "Good morning to you too, Draco," kissed him on the cheek and left the bathroom to finish getting ready for a new day.

*****

She mumbled as she fell into a deeper sleep.  "It was his eyes… and my eyes… That was what was different…"

From across the room, a sigh escaped the near-invisible man seated in a chair.  He rose slowly, and crossed to the door.  He opened it carefully, but turned before leaving the room.  A shaft of moonlight crossed his face, so that if Hermione had been awake, she could have stared directly into his silver eyes and seen the love and the pain in them. 

"Yes, 'Mione.  It's always the eyes that give you away…" He said quietly, before turned and quietly exited the room, shutting the door just as quietly behind him.

**Thanks section:**

**snwflakesweety: **I forgive you for losing the story – at least you found it again! smile  Yeah, Draco seems to be getting the short end of the stick right now, doesn't he?  Poor him.

**Siognee: **Ron's explanation will be coming soon, never fear…  I know you hate the suspense (most readers do) and I'll try not to keep you in TOO much of a suspense for very long.  Let me know how I do.

**Mistri:** Well, thanks for the compliment.  However, I will state that Hermione hasn't made a decision yet, although it may have seemed like she has… There's still some good controversy to come!  

**Laura-Grace and Kali: **I know you thought it should have been my first draft, but never fear.  Some of that WILL be put in later.  I promise.  Thank you for your support.

**enoimreH: **I used the "updated" version.  Thanks, as always, for your critique.  It never fails to make me stop and think about what I'm doing in the story.  You've become a friend over the course of the past year or so, and I'm happy about that.  smile  I'm glad you offered to be my beta at the beginning of this story.
    
    **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	29. Before the Wedding

**Disclaimer:  Not again…**

Hesitantly, Hermione walked into the hall.  Although she had special permission to be in here early, she was still slightly scared that someone would challenge her.  She had awoken this morning to a fireplace call from Sabrina.  Apparently, Sabrina and Ginny had decided (after Hermione had left last night) that it would be best if someone (meaning Hermione) check over the place; making sure that everything was perfect before the wedding started (and, of course, to fix whatever wasn't).  So, after making a brief stop at Ginny's to be ooh-ed and aw-ed over, she headed over to the wedding site.  

She stopped right inside the doorway, stunned.

Yes, she had helped plan the wedding, but never in her wildest dreams would the place have looked so … "Perfect." She whispered, as she took a step forward.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing about you."  Said a familiar voice behind her.

She turned to look back at the red-haired man standing in the doorway.  "Ron!  How'd you get in?  The guests shouldn't be allowed in for another hour…"

He smiled cheekily.  "Hey, I can't help that people love me, can I?"

"Ron!  You shouldn't…" She stopped and blushed.  _Nice going, Hermione.  You swallow your pride enough to invite him here, then almost ruin it by nagging him.  Smooth, very smooth.  _"I mean, it's nice to see you."

She was relieved to see a blush come over his cheeks as well.  "It's nice to see you too."  He replied.  She took a minute to look him over.  He was dressed in black dress robes.  Clearly, he had come a long way from the maroon dress robes with lace that he wore in 4th year.  She smiled slightly at the memory, then her thoughts drifted to a more recent memory – that of the acceptance letter.

"Might I… could I ask you a question?"  She asked, quietly.

"Technically, you just did, but go ahead."  He joked.

"In the letter…" There was no need to say which letter she was referring to.  "You said you were sorry.  What did you mean you were sorry for?"

"For being a prat.  For expecting you to apologize for something you were completely entitled to do.  For chasing you away again.  For not writing you until you wrote first.  For being stubborn and …"

That's about where she stopped listening.  Instead, she opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get a word in edgewise.  Ron continued to ramble on, listing all of his faults.  Finally, she placed a finger over his lips, causing him to halt in mid-sentence.  "You silly boy, I forgive you."  She kissed him on the cheek; then stepped away, her heart beating a little faster.  She had never kissed Ron before.  Harry, yes, but Ron… _Calm down, Hermione.  It was only a peck on the cheek.  Nothing to write home about…_

_*Unless you wanted to do more than kiss him on the cheek…*_

She shook her head to clear it of its thoughts.  Smiling up at Ron, she asked, "Since you're here, want to help me look the place over?"

"Sure."  He replied, smiling back at her.  They turned and surveyed the room.  They walked all over, looking for any mistakes, but mostly simply enjoying each other's company.  About halfway through, Ron reached for her hand.  Instead of objecting, she simply smiled and continued to change the roses on the pedestals from red to the palest pink. She and Ginny had decided at the last moment that it would accent the bride better – as well as match Hermione's dress.  

They then continued on, double-checking for any other errors.  When they finished – minutes before the guests were to be allowed in – they were still holding hands.  Hermione turned to ask Ron a question, but never quite got that far.  Instead, she simply stared into his twinkling blue eyes, thoroughly entranced.

That was how Draco found them – staring into each other's eyes.  He had been sent by Seth to steal her away from the bridal party for a moment.  Although Draco wasn't officially part of the wedding, he had become good friends with Seth and had stopped in to see if he was doing okay.  That was how he had gotten conned into finding Hermione.

Draco cleared his throat and Hermione turned to look at him.  She immediately blushed.  _I really wish I knew an anti-blushing spell… Stop it, Hermione!  You have nothing to be blushing about! You weren't doing anything wrong!_

Again, Ginny's and 'Rina's comments floated through her head. 

**_"Does Draco know?" … "And… was he… happy for you?"_**

_Stop thinking about that!  _Casually, she let go of Ron's hand.  "Can I help you, Draco?" She asked.

Draco showed no emotion in his eyes as he said, "Seth would like to see you for a minute before you take your place with the wedding party."  Then he nodded at Ron.  "Hello again, Ron."  With that, he turned and began to walk away.

Hermione smiled at Ron.  "I better go."

He nodded in reply.  She walked off after Draco, hoping that he hadn't gotten too far in front of her.  However, she needn't have feared, for he was waiting for her around the corner.  

"Thank you for waiting."  She said.

"Don't I always?"  He said, quietly, looking at the ground.  

Hermione reached out and touched his sleeve, drawing his eyes up to hers.  "Yes, you do."

He stared at her for a moment.  He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes, but apparently didn't find it, for the next words he spoke were, "But it seems that you can't do that yourself, can you 'Mione?"  She was quiet for a second, confused as to what he was asking.  "Merlin!  Why did I even ask?  After all, you're running back to Ron already – **_again_**.  He's hurt you time and again, doesn't bother to write you **at all** until you pick up the quill and write, and everything's just swell again?  Just like that?

Hermione was stunned.  _I never thought of it that way…_  Then, she bristled.  "Who do you think you are?  My father?  I don't have to explain anything to you."  _Even if I am feeling a little guilty…_  She brushed aside that thought, not wanting to try and figure out _why_ she felt guilty, and continued, "And since you asked, no, everything's **not** peachy-keen in Ron's and my friendship but **_we're working on it._  **Okay?  Isn't a start better than a nothing?  Or am I off on the wrong subject?  Maybe you're finally admitting you're no better than Ron at sharing?"  The hurt was apparent in his eyes, but he said nothing else.  Instead, he simply turned and walked back to where Seth was waiting.  "No, I didn't think so."  She stated quietly, before hurrying to catch up with him.

Hermione walked silently beside him, partly glad of the fact that she had hurt him, and partly astonished that she had gone off on him like that.  _He's a friend, Hermione; he's concerned for you.  Is that such a bad thing?  _The farther they walked, the unhappier she felt about railing at him like that.  However, she was unsure of what to say to break the awkwardness that she had created between the two of them, so she was very relieved when they reached Seth.

Seth stood when he saw her.  "Hermione!  Tell me she looks half as nervous as me!"  Said the tense bridegroom.

She smiled.  "You'll do fine, Seth.  Just make sure you breathe as she's walking up the aisle.  She would kill you if you fainted on your wedding day."

He smiled back at her, his tension lessoning some as they talked.  He shot a glance at Draco, who was still in the room, talking with the best man.  "So, tell me who the lucky guy it.  Draco insists that you two didn't come together to this."

_Did everyone assume that?  _She wondered before replying, "I asked Ron to accompany me."

Seth looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened.  "We invited Ron Weasley to our wedding?"  She nodded.  "And he accepted?"  Another nod.  "Oh God…"  He sank back down into his chair, hands covering his face.

She poked him in the shoulder.  "Hey.  What's the big deal?"

"It's **Ron Weasley**, 'Mione!"  He cried, throwing his arms out to emphasize his point.

"Don't be ridiculous.  He won't do anything – except wish you a happy marriage, of course.  If he tries anything else, I'll hex him."  She stopped for a second to reflect.  "Besides, he's just a normal person, like you and me."

"Are you kidding me?  He's one of the Two Who Won!"

"So am I, and I didn't turn out half bad, did I?"  She teased.

If it was possible, his eyes got even wider.  "I forgot all about that.  And you two came as a couple?"  She nodded again, starting to get a little annoyed.  _Didn't I just say that?_  He groaned.  "Pictures of our wedding are going to be on the front page tomorrow of every newspaper in the world!"

"What are you talking about, Seth?"  She asked impatiently.

"What he's saying, 'Mione, is that this is going to be the event of the year.  For the first time since the Ball, you and Ron will be reunited.  And the fact that you came together?  Gossip columns are going to be talking about that forever."  Commented Draco sardonically.  Somehow, he had appeared at her side without her realizing it.  

Her eyes widened as well.  "Oh my.  I hadn't even thought of it like that…" Slowly, she sank into a chair.

Draco and Seth exchanged a look.  "You really forget that you're famous sometimes, don't you?"  Asked an amused Draco.  She glared at him.  _I'm glad he at least finds this funny.  Apparently, he's forgotten the scene in the hallway – for now.  _

But before she could answer, she heard the cue music start up.  She rose; then turned to hug Seth.  "I'll try to be as inconspicuous as possible, I promise.  Today is about you."  She whispered, before heading to the back, where Sabrina was waiting.

**A/N:**

**Siognee****: **Yeah, Draco doesn't seem to be faring to well as of late in this story, huh?  Ginny is slowly becoming one of my favorite characters to write, can you tell? smile I'm glad you think I'm portraying her accurately.  Don't worry so much about Draco.  He's tough.  He can survive all this and more. wink

**Nikkifaro****:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  I know this is taking forever, but honestly, I don't want to post until I feel I'm satisfied with the characters, the dialogue and where the scene is heading us.  I will try to update more often, but the storyline _must_ come first.  You understand?  Don't forget to add your email to your next review, and I'll add you to my mailing list.  And yes, your choice of Hr/D is noted. wink
    
    **Snwflakesweety****:** I'm sorry that you don't care at all about poor Draco.  sniff, sniff After all my hard work to make you like him, too!  And I'm not sure WHO Hermione is going to end up with.  Thanks for supporting me, though.

**Totally_2bular_girl:** Hey!  I'm glad you're caught up with me again!  It's nice to hear from old reviewers every so often.  smile Hope everything's been going great for you.  And if you want me to update sooner, try to guess what's going to happen next.  devilish grin who knows?  Maybe my idea will grow off of something you offer.  Then you'd get a chapter dedicated to you! big smile


	30. The Wedding

Disclaimer:  I wish they were mine, because then I'd be rich.  But they're not, and so I'm not.  Please don't sue the broke college student.

"Do you, Seth Goodman, take this woman as your lawful wife; to love, honor, and cherish for the rest of your life?"  Asked the minister.

"I do."  Said Seth softly, staring at Sabrina.  Hermione smiled as he continued.  "I, Seth Goodman, take you, Sabrina Marie Côté, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. No matter what life deals us, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

The minister then turned to the teary-eyed bride.  "And you, Sabrina Marie Côté, do you take this man to be your lawful husband; to love, honor and cherish for the rest of your life?"

She smiled up at Seth.  "I, Sabrina Marie Côté, take you, Seth Goodman, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.  I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.  I will trust you and honor you.  I will laugh with you and cry with you.  I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy.  No matter the life we lead, I will always be there.  As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

The minister beamed at the two of them.  "Repeat after me…"

Dutifully, they recited together the pledge that they had memorized.  "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you.  For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay.  Your people will be my people, and your life will be my life.  And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried.  May the heavens do with me what they will if anything but death parts you from me."

The minister beamed at the couple.  "Traditionally," he stated, "the marking of the passage to the status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have shared.  And now, by the powers invested in me by the Ministry, I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss the bride."  He proclaimed.

As the happy couple kissed, Hermione had to look away, unshed tears brimming in her eyes.  _I wish I could find someone who loves me as much as Sabrina and Seth love each other._  As she turned away, her eyes darted around the crowd, recognizing many faces, but resting on none. _Could my Prince Charming be in this very room?_  Shaking her head slightly, she scolded herself.  _Stop kidding yourself, Hermione.  Not too long ago, you believed yourself to be in love, and where did that get you?  Nowhere.  It gave you heartache and tears – nothing else.  It's time to stop believing in fairy tale endings, and wake up to the real world._

She was so busy scolding herself that she was blind to the two sets of eyes that had never left her for the entire ceremony.  Instead, the pessimistic thoughts continued to swirl in her head as she walked slowly down the aisle after the newly married couple.  She didn't remember the wedding photos, although she smiled dutifully for them, and could barely remember Ron coming to collect her for the reception.  

It was only when Ron joked about the number of photographers that she remembered her promise to Seth. _"I'll try to be as inconspicuous as possible, I promise.  Today is about you."_  Nervously, she told Ron of her promise.  _How will he react?  Will he be terribly upset?_  

Much to her astonishment, he laughed.  "What a stupid thing to worry about on your wedding day.  Of course we won't steal their spotlight. Or rather – the papers will comment, but nothing that we can stop."  He shrugged. "That's life, Hermione.  Or have you forgotten."

She was silent.  She knew as well as Ron that the papers would comment.  _But I promised…Oh, why didn't I just think first?_ Then, something Ron said clicked in her head '_…nothing that we can stop…' But we can stop some…_"Ron?  Would it be okay if…" she trailed off, not sure how to voice her question.

"Yes?" prodded Ron.

"I mean… We _can_ do something."  At his blank look, she continued.  "Would it be too much to ask… would it strain our already fragile friendship too much if we didn't tell anyone we came together?"  She looked up at him anxiously.

He sighed.  "Damn.  You really want this for them, don't you?"  She didn't even bother responding, just continued to look him in the eyes.  "Alright.  Damn your eyes…"

She threw her arms around him.  "Thank you, Ron!  This means so much to me!"

He hugged her back.  "I just got you back, I can't lose you again this fast.  Ginny would kill me."  He winked as he said this.

She shoved him playfully. "Prat."

"Nag."  He retorted, eyes dancing.  

They began to walk towards the reception area. "Thank you again." She said, smiling up at him.  He sighed for the second time in less than five minutes. "What are you sighing about now, silly boy?"  She teased.

"Only that I came with the prettiest girl here, and now I can't even brag about it."  She blushed.  _I wasn't looked for a compliment…_  She hesitated a moment, unsure how to respond to his comment. Luckily, he continued talking, saving her from her problem.  "You will save me a dance, though, won't you?"

"Of course, silly!"  Ron smiled again; then began to ramble on about Quidditch.  Hermione's mind wandered as he talked.  _Thank gods I told the band that we absolutely wanted no special recognition tonight.  _" 'Mione!"  exclaimed Ron.

"Yes?"  She responded absentmindedly.

"You aren't even listening to me!"

"Don't be ridiculous.  Of course you have a chance at Quidditch finals.  After all, the Chudley Cannons don't have near as good a keeper as you."

He shook his head at her.  "Lucky guess."

She smiled, and answered, " Thirteen years of friendship."

He stopped and stared at her.  "You count it."  He said softly.

"Count what?"  She asked, confused.  _Maybe I didn't hear him correctly.  After all, we are almost at the wedding reception and it is getting noisy._

"You count the year you were gone."  No, she hadn't misheard him.

_Oh.  That.  _Honestly, she hadn't even realized she did count that year until he pointed it out.  But it made sense.  "Of course I do.  Even mad at you, I'm still your friend."

He smiled down at her.  _Gods, he's handsome when he smiles…_ There was nothing else to say, so she simply smiled back at him.  Then, she turned and entered the reception hall.  _This is going to be one wonderful evening._

**A/N in next chapter.**


	31. The Dance

Disclaimer:  Although I wish dearly that these characters were mine, they're not. sigh  Poor me.

She floated into Draco's flat in the wee hours of the morning, a smile still on her face.  She and Ron _had_ danced together twice, which was highly enjoyable.  She had also danced with Seth once before he and Sabrina stole away into the night.  She _had_ been afraid that she would be a wallflower for the rest of the night, but she was mistaken in that assumption.  Zach had claimed a dance, as well as every other wizard in her band.  They introduced her to their friends, who also wanted to claim dances.  In fact, in the end, she was pretty sure that the only wizard that she hadn't danced with was the one she was currently sharing a house with – Draco.  

She sighed at that thought.  She had seen him dancing earlier in the evening, but as the night wore on, she saw him less and less often on the dance floor, and when she finally had a chance to look for him, he was gone.  _He's probably already in bed._  She thought as she moved quietly towards her bedroom.  The living room was flooded with moonlight, so she avoided the large furniture with ease.

She had just gotten to her door when a voice behind her drawled, "Thanks for the consideration, but I'm still up.  You can be as noisy as you want."

She turned sharply, startled.  There Draco stood, leaning against the kitchen doorframe, still dressed in his finery from the wedding.

"I thought you would be in bed…" She said, having nothing else to say.  _What else can I say?  That I thought he might save me a dance?_  She shook her head at that thought.

"I thought you would have saved me a dance."  He replied quietly.

_Now that's just weird… He just basically said the same thing I thought.  _She stared at him.  "I tried.  I looked for you, but you were gone…"

He shrugged.  "Only so long you can be happy for others when you yourself aren't happy."

She sighed.  _So that's why he left._  Oddly enough, it felt comforting to know it wasn't because he hated her, or didn't want to dance with her.  "Oh, Draco.  I'm sure the right girl is out there somewhere…"

He looked her in the eye.  "What if the girl is right here, and just can't…" He stopped suddenly, a look she couldn't quite figure out crossing his face.  "Forget it."  He muttered, before heading towards his room.  "I hope you had a good night, Hermione.  Pleasant dreams."

"Wait."  She said.  He turned to look at her, one eyebrow quirked, but he remained silent.  _Say it Hermione; just say it._  "Want to dance?"  She blushed after she said it, realizing how remarkably stupid she must sound.

"Here?  Now?"  He questioned.

"Well, why not?  After all, we didn't get to dance at the wedding reception."  She replied.

He stood there for a minute.  "Alright."  He said slowly.

"Good."  She said.  "Canzone lenta."  Instantly, slow music began to play.  As Draco gathered her into his arms, she recognized the song.  "If I Let You Go…" she mumbled to herself.

To her surprise, Draco replied. "By Westlife."  She stared at him.  "What?"  He asked defensively.  "Like I can't know a band name?"

She shook her head.  "Never mind, Draco."

They danced in silence for a few minutes, Hermione leaning her cheek against Draco shoulder as he effortlessly led her around the room.  _Why does this feel so … right?  Even dancing with Ron doesn't feel like this… _She smiled up at him. "You know you're the perfect height?"

He raised an eyebrow.  "The perfect height for what?"  

Something about his expression made her blush.  "Not whatever you have in your head right now!" 

"Pity."  He replied, smirking down at her.  "Seriously, now.  I'm the perfect height for what?"  She was silent, having lost most of her train of thought because of his teasing.  After a few seconds of silence, he continued, "The perfect height to hit?  To hug?  To make you feel safe?  To look in the eyes while you're wearing those ridiculous high heels?"  She smiled at that one, and shook her head.  _Trust Draco to make a comment like that._  His voice seemed to grow a little husky as he said the next one.  "To kiss?"

She started.  _Where did he come up with that one?  I hadn't even thought of that…_

_*Liar*_

_I have **NEVER **thought of kissing him – at least not on the lips!_

_*Sure…*_

_"_Hermione…" She woke from her inner debate to see Draco staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He smirked.  "So which is it?"  His voice was back to normal. _Apparently, I just imagined his voice changing…_

"Hmmm?" She said noncommittally.  

"What am I the perfect height for?"

No, it couldn't have been her imagination – either that, or her imagination was overactive, because she could have _sworn_ that his voice had just become husky again.

"Oh, that."  She felt a blush begin to rise up her cheeks.  _Damn my fair skin!_  "I was just going to say you're the right height to dance with."  _Right.  Good save, Hermione._  She congratulated herself.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.  "Now I'm hurt.  You don't think I'm the right height to kiss?"

Something in the tone of his voice made her stop from answering right away.  Or maybe it was the way he looked at her.  Either way, instead of answering in a joking manner, as she normally would have, she replied, "I never really thought about it…" _Oh, that was real smooth, Hermione.  Quick, think of a way to change the subject…_

But before she could come up with a topic, he was talking again.  "Maybe we should find out…"

Her eyes widened.  "Don't even – !" 

That was as far as she got in her protest, because he bent his head and he _was_ kissing her.  For an unexpected happening, this one could have won her a prize.  Never would Hermione have thought that something like this was possible, yet Draco's lips were moving over hers in a light, hesitant manner, and then suddenly, with no hesitancy at all as his kiss deepened for a full tasting.

Hermione was thoroughly entranced.  She didn't move.  She barely breathed.  She certainly didn't think.  She simply stood there and experienced the wonder of that kiss and all the pleasant sensations that accompanied it.  Even when his tongue made a foray into her mouth, her shock didn't counter the pleasure of it.  There were too many unique feelings coursing through her to be overly disturbed by the unexpected.

When he finally leaned back, she was totally bemused.  He could have left right then and she wouldn't have known it.  But he didn't leave.  He was staring down at her rather intensely, and when her thoughts finally returned in a rush, they bombarded her with contradictions.  Utmost was outrage alongside a desire to kiss him again, which really didn't mix.

Hermione had certainly never experienced anything even remotely similar to what had just occurred.  

A/N:  Yes, it's been a while, but I think these two chapters more than make up for it.  Let me know what you think!

Laura Grace and Kali: Glad you're still with me on this. smile 

**Siognee: **Yes, Hermione has grown up, and become less book-ish.  She's still book-ish, but she's got other interests now as well.  I know it's been a while, but several chapters for you to read at once, so I hope you enjoy!

**Daves_luver212: **blush  Wow, thanks for your compliments.  I've thought about a writing career, actually, and have several short stories (original ones) which I'm considering sending off to a publishing company.  I'm also working on a novel, but it's not fairing well at the moment… sigh  Anyway, here's several more chapters for you to read!

**SkiBum: **Glad you like Draco. grin

~Lynx: Updating in Italy is a problem, cause my server doesn't work as well as I like.  But here are several chapters at once to make you happier!

**Headmaster Cromwell: **Haven't had a chance to see your website, but I will try to get to it soon.  In the meantime, enjoy these chapters!

**Totally_2bular_girl:** Thank you for the argument of Draco that you provided.  However, he seems to be delivering a pretty good argument all on his own!  Yes, Draco has stood by her, and she does see that, but she's still a little blind when it comes to love.  You ever feel like that?  That you can see everyone else's love life, but when it comes to yourself, you're hopeless?  I'm like that, and I think Hermione (J.K. Rowling's Hermione) is also a little like that.  And she goes back to Ron because how easy do you think it is to give up a life-long friendship?  It's not easy at all.  Trust me.  But please keep giving me feedback – it makes the story better!

ShubbySpunkyChick:  I haven't officially "stuck" Hermione with anyone.  She leads the way, and I follow, frantically trying to capture her essence on the paper before she disappears again.  I, personally, have gone back and forth on the H/Dr or H/R situation.  It could be part of that made its way into my writing, and that's what you're picking up as you read.  Or, it could just be that it's just that complicated – that all friendships are based on a degree of love, and you find yourself questioning whether it's love or LOVE.  shrug You must decide which it is. grin

Tracey Claybon: I've made you torn as well?  Good.  At least I'm not the only one who's torn then. wink  I think that's what makes this fic good – at least to me – the _possibilities_ that could be.  If you take Draco right now – from book 5 – you could see the possibilities for him are enormous.  And, of course, JK helped my story out some with her prophecy (which I didn't even have a hint of when I first began this story), because of what it implies. (not revealing anything for those of you who haven't read book 5 wink)  Anyway, hope you enjoyed these chapters as well.

Nikkifaro:  I think Hermione's got a clue now about Draco.  A kiss usually does that. smirk  I'm trying to keep Ron from messing up too much more – it kinda gets old after a while, don't you think?  And he's trying, poor boy.  What's a girl to do?

Mystery303: I am SO honored.  I'm glad you enjoy this fic.  I've thought about being a writer.  As I told Daves_luver212, I've got some original short stories that I'm considering sending to a publisher.  I know I haven't updated in a while, but I hope these chapters make up for it!  As for who Hermione will end up with… well, when I started I THOUGHT I had an idea… but it's changed so many times since then that I honestly can't say one way or the other right this moment.  Who do you think she should end up with?
    
    **HermionesTwin:**  Welcome back!  Out of curiosity, when you say Ron & Hermione are PERFECT for each other, are you referring to JK's Hermione and Ron, or my Hermione and Ron?  raised eyebrow
    
    **Candygoddess:** blush  Thanks so much for your kind words.  I'm truly touched.


	32. A Mistake?

**Disclaimer: sigh  I actually feel sorry for those of you who think after all this time that Hermione, Draco, Ron and Ginny belong to me.  If you are under that delusion, I recommend that you check out the book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (or Sorcerer's Stone, if you are in America) by J.K. Rowling.**

She stood there, staring into pools of molten silver for what seem like forever.  A million things were running through her mind, but she didn't voice any.  Nor did it escape her notice that Draco wasn't saying anything either.  No, he was just holding her, as if he was afraid that if he let her go, she'd disappear.  _Not a bad assumption, actually, Mr. Malfoy._ Her inner voice thought, amused.

Finally, she stepped from his arms.  "Draco?"  She said hesistantly, but got no further.  _What am I supposed to say after a kiss like that?_  Fortunately, or unfortunately (depending on your school of thought), Draco began to talk.

"I'm sorry, Hermione.  I shouldn't have done that."

With those words, Hermione's world came crashing down around her.  _Of course he didn't mean to kiss me… it was just a joke carried too far… Why would he want to kiss me?  We're friends.  That's all.  Just friends…_ And yet, somehow the idea of being "just friends" didn't reassure Hermione as much as it should have.

Meanwhile, Draco continued talking – about what, Hermione was entirely unsure.  She woke from her trance to hear Draco begging her to say something.  "Hermione, hon, say something – anything."

"What?  Oh, I'm sorry, Draco."  She plastered on a phony smile.  _But why should it be phony?  I'm **happy** he thinks it was a mistake.  **Happy.  **H-A-P-P-Y.  _"Of course it was a mistake.  Just something that happened."  She stepped farther away from him, ignoring the hand that reached up to touch her.  "If you'll excuse me, I'm all of a sudden extremely tired.  I think I'll head towards bed."  She turned and walked briskly to her room, never looking at the forlorn figure still standing in the middle of the living room.

However, once in her room, she couldn't find sleep fast enough.  No, instead she spent several hours tossing and turning, trying to figure out why the words "It was a mistake" affected her so much.

Stop it, Hermione.  You're just upset because he said it first.  That's all.  After all, you wouldn't be foolish enough to fall in love with Draco.  Only a fool would fall in love with two guys at the same time.  And you, Hermione Anne Granger, are not a fool.

And yet, a part of her heart whispered.  Liar…

**A/N:**

**Short, I know.  But I'm updating two chapters this time (again), so don't kill me.**


	33. I'm in love

**Disclaimer:  If you have read thirty-three chapters, and still think that these characters could possibly be mine, you're just insane.  That's all there is to it.  After all, you are on your thirty-third disclaimer.  shrug Just food for thought.**

_Previously on 'Life Can Be Confusing…'_

~*~*~*~*~

Stop it, Hermione.  You're just upset because he said it first.  That's all.  After all, you wouldn't be foolish enough to fall in love with Draco.  Only a fool would fall in love with two guys at the same time.  And you, Hermione Anne Granger, are not a fool.

And yet, a part of her heart whispered.  Liar…

~*~*~*~*~

Three weeks had gone by, and things were still awkward between Hermione and Draco.  They still lived in the same flat, but hardly ever saw one another.  One would eat at the flat, and the other would stop off at a restaurant and eat before coming back to the flat for some much needed rest.  It was an impossible situation, a temporary fix, one that could not last.

Hermione had kept busy – lunches with just about anyone she could get her hands on.  She visited the newly married couple shortly after their return from their honeymoon.  She even went on a date with one of the guys she had danced with at the wedding.  But for all her bustle, she wasn't happy.  Oh, sure, a smile was pasted on her face, but her close friends could tell something was wrong.

The few times that she had seen Draco in the last couple of weeks showed her that something was wrong with him as well.  He smiled less often and there were more lines on his face – worry lines that hadn't been there before their kiss.  Or maybe they had been, but she had never seen then because he was generally smiling when he was around her.

She knew, as she was sure he knew, that they couldn't go on like this – that the strain on their friendship couldn't last.  Something would have to be done.  The only question was who would make the first move to fix the problem.

In the end, it was Draco who made the first move.  Hermione returned to the flat one evening, not long into the fourth week of awkwardness, to a flat that smelled _delicious.  She wandered towards the kitchen, stopping at the door when she saw Draco standing with his back towards her, stirring something.  She hesitated, wondering if she should intrude or simply go to her room.  _

Before she could make up her mind either way, Draco said (without looking up) "Please, don't go."

A little startled, she hesitantly stepped closer to him.  "That smells good.  What is it?"

"Oh, just a little something Mother taught me to cook.  I was hoping you'd join me for dinner."

She moved even closer, trying to figure out what exactly he was making.  "I didn't know you cooked."  She said, almost absent-mindedly.

A half smile graced his face for a second.  "As I said, mother taught me.  Not much, because a Malfoy should never have to cook unless he wants to, but a little.  In fact, this is really the only proper meal I know how to make.  She said that you should always be prepared to startle a girl with a home-cooked meal.  It would keep them guessing." He turned to look at her.  "Mother has always known how to keep people guessing."

_How would you respond to a statement like that?_  "Well, she was right, it certainly surprised me."

He continued to look at her for a minute; silver eyes appraising her, before turning back to his sauce.  "Somehow, that's not exactly what I wanted…" He said quietly, so quietly that she almost didn't hear it, but she did.

In order to keep the situation from getting any more awkward, she busied herself with setting the table. However, the silence between them stretched on, until the air was so packed with tension that you could cut it with a knife.  It was driving Hermione crazy.  Nonetheless, she held her tongue until they were seated at the table, food in front of them.  She figured that by then, Draco would say _something_.

She was right.  Only two bites into the meal – an absolutely delicious meal that Hermione would have loved to simply savor in silence – Draco began to talk.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?" she replied.

"We can't go on like this."

"Like what, Draco?" She asked innocently.  _It's mean to play the fool, I know, but I don't really want to admit that there's a problem…_

"Hermione, you know what I'm talking about – the casual I'm-simply-working-late, the Oh-I-already-ate-dinner-thanks, the avoidance of each other.  If we keep going this way, we might as well admit that we're not friends, that we're on our way to becoming practically strangers to each other."  He paused.  "And I don't want to be strangers with you, 'Mione.  I don't."

She sighed.  "I can't help it, Draco.  And don't act like you haven't been doing the same things, Mr.-I'm-just-on-my-way-out-thanks-anyway."

"I know, 'Mione.  But I'm here now, willing to try and fix things between us."  His stormy gray eyes seemed to beg her forgiveness.

"Draco… I _want_ to forgive you, I _want_ to pretend like we never kissed, and that there never was this insane tension between us.  But I can't forget.  So where does that put us?"

"Hermione, I don't expect you to forget those things, to pretend like it never happened…" He looked at the ground, apparently trying to gather courage from the carpet before continuing.  "But you've fought with others, and moved on, forgiven them.  Why is it so hard to forgive me?"

Hermione was astonished, to say the least.  "Why is it so hard to forgive you?  Draco, I've forgiven you for so much… I've forgiven you for all those heartless names you called me during school, for the comments that made me cry late into the night, for making me doubt myself… Draco, forgiving you for seven years of hurt and pain is not an easy thing to do, but I did it."

"Then why can't you forgive me this mistake?"  He demanded harshly.  "I know I was a prick in school, everyone knows it.  I've had to fight that conception ever since, I know what I was then.  Don't think I'm not amazed that you could forgive me all those things I called you, did to you during those years.  But 'Mione…" he paused for a second before continuing, "If you can forgive all of that, why can't you forgive this?"

"You kissed me, Draco!"  Hermione spat furiously.  "I don't know of any other male friends of mine that have done that, so forgive me if I don't respond the way you expect me to!"

"Would you have responded the same way if Ron had kissed you?" demanded Draco.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.  She shut her mouth, and sat there for a minute, thinking.  _Would I have responded the same way, if Ron had kissed me?_

"Well?  Would you?" Insisted Draco.

"I don't know…" she admitted quietly, studying the carpet intently.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked, irritated.

She bit her lip.  _Do I tell him the truth?  "If he claimed it was a mistake, I'd probably react worse than I did with you." She said slowly, still not looking him in the eye.  "I don't know if any girl likes to be told that being kissed by the man she's in love with was a mistake.  But if he had kissed me and meant it, I would never have reacted like this."  She smiled sadly.  "I'd be too busy kissing him again."_

She looked up to see Draco's reaction to what she had just revealed to him.  His face was closed off to her, unreadable.  She bit her lip again.  _He's retreated into his school-boy façade again…I doubt that's a good thing… "Draco?" She said quietly._

"You're in love with Ron?"  He said quietly.

"I think so."  She replied.

"How long?"  He asked.

"How long what?"  She asked, confused.

"How long do you _think_ you've been in love with Ron?"  Draco sneered.

"What's that tone for, Draco?"  She asked, confused, and somewhat hurt.  _I didn't expect him to be thrilled about my loving Ron, but I didn't expect this either…_

"What tone?"  He said, harshly.

"_That _tone.  Honestly, it's not like you're my father or anything.  You have _no right_ to use that tone when I tell you I'm in love with someone."

"How long, Hermione?" He demanded, leaning in towards her.

"Why are you so mad?"  She replied.  _If he gets to ignore my question, I get to ignore his._

"Why am I mad?  You and I… I mean, I thought… Damn it all to hell, Hermione! Answer the question!"

She hesitated for a moment before answering, "I honestly can't say – forever, it feels like."

"Are you sure?" Was his next question, his eyes blazing into hers so deeply that it almost physically hurt to continue to look him in the eyes, but she did anyway.

"Pretty sure."

His shoulders dropped after she made that statement. There was silence between them for a few minutes, before Draco sighed.  "Then, I suppose it's time to tell you a few things."

**A/N:  Oh my… what do you think Draco has to tell Hermione?**


	34. True Love?

"What are you talking about, Draco?" She asked, confused.

"Haven't you ever thought about the prophecy – the one Harry trusted so much that he _died_ for?  Or do you need me to repeat it for you?"  Without pausing for an answer, he began to recite the prophecy word for word:

      "Three enter the battle, their lives intertwined.

       They stand together, heart, body and mind.

      One loves another, who loves the third more.

      Why oh why could there not have been four?

      The end comes slowly for the one who must die

      Giving them time to explain to you why.

      Emeralds that twinkled now lose their shine

      Oh how instead I wish they had been mine."

Silence followed his recitation for a few moments.

"Are you trying to tell me," demanded Hermione, "that _Harry knew that I loved Ron before __I knew it?"_

"I'm not _trying_ to tell you anything, Hermione.  I'm flat out _telling_ you."  His eyes – hard as stones – brooked no argument.

Those eyes were what drained her fury, leaving her drained.  She sagged into her seat.  "How, Draco?  How could he know what I didn't even know?" 

"If it's any comfort, Hermione, he knew Ron's secret as well."

"And what was that secret?" She demanded.

Draco simply stared at here for a moment.  "You mean you still haven't figured it out?" He laughed, not his normal laugh, but the laugh he had used in his childhood – the cruel one that still haunted her in her sleep occasionally.  "The smartest witch in forever, one of the people who defeated Voldemort and you still haven't figured it out…"

"Draco, what are you talking about?"  She demanded again, piqued at what he was saying about her.  _Calling me stupid… Just because he knows something I don't know…_

Draco sighed.  "Haven't you ever wondered _why_ Ron chose the night of the Ball to become mad at you?  Or why the only other time he was so mad at you was after the Yule Ball in fourth year?"

"Well… of course, but what does that have to do with…" she started.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, if you'd shut up and listen for a minute."

She sat there, being quiet only because it seemed that that was the way to get Draco to hurry up and explain what in the world he was talking about.

There was silence for a minute, before Draco spoke.  "Do you remember why I said that I stayed with you during the Ball two years ago?"  She simply nodded in response.  He continued, "I said that I'd only seen that look directed on one person – or rather, because of one person."

"And then you said it was directed at us and that you could get back at him…" She stopped, frowning a little.  "Who was 'him', anyway?"

He looked at her for a moment; then shook his head.  " 'Mione, who have we been talking about?"

Her eyes widened.  "You don't mean… _Ron?_"

"Who else?  Merlin, Hermione, the boy's only had eyes for you since about the second year of school." He said angrily.

She stared at the man sitting across from her.  "Are you telling me…?"  She trailed off, as Draco simply nodded.  "Ron is in love with me?" she whispered.  Again, Draco nodded.  She sat there for a few minutes, stunned.  _Is this really happening? But what about all those girls? _  "He can't be…" she said.  Draco looked at her confused.  "What about all those girls he's dated over the years?  Why would he go out with them if he's in love with me?"

Draco sighed again.  "Hermione, haven't you ever heard of baiting someone?  He didn't want to lose your friendship if you didn't love him in return, so he kept bringing girl after girl after girl home, hoping to spur you into showing what exactly you feel for him.  When you didn't show anything other than friendship, what was the boy to do?"

"Why are you telling me this, Draco?" she asked.  "And when did you get so good at analyzing Ron's methods?"

"Hermione, I'm a guy.  If there's one thing I understand, it's how guys try and win girls over."  He said; then added in a lower tone, "Even if I don't seem to be doing a very good job of it myself…"

_Well, that makes sense… _Hermione mused to herself.  _Guys should know how other guys would act… However, there was one more thing she had to ask.  "You're not kidding with me, are you Draco?" she pleaded.  _Please tell me you're not.  Please, Draco.__

"Why would I kid with you about something like this?"  Was his answer.  He stared at her for a few seconds, before asking, "Well, why are you still here?"

Suddenly, she had a plethora of energy.  She practically flew to her room to change clothes; then hurried back out to give Draco a kiss on the cheek before apparating over to Ron's flat.  She was so lost in her own world that she hadn't noticed the depressed tone Draco had gained somewhere in the conversation, or the haunted look that was on his face.  No, all she could think about was Ron.

~*~*~*~

When she appeared in the apartment, she immediately called out for Ron.  _Oh my… what if he isn't home… what if he's entertaining another girl?  She blushed at this thought.  There was no response.  "Ron?"  She tried calling again._

She heard a thump come from Ron's room.  "Hermione?"

"Yes, it's me… but if you're busy, I can come back later…"  She called, feeling a little awkward.

"No, hang on a minute, I'll be right down.  Make yourself at home."

Hermione stood there at the foot of the steps, waiting.  Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ron came down the stairs.  "Now, 'Mione, what is it –" He was stopped from saying anymore because Hermione's mouth was covering his own in a fierce kiss.

**A/N:  Well, now she's kissed both of them.  (Yes, the plot thickens! grin) I'll try to have the next chapter out SOON.  Honest.**
    
    **Candygoddess:** Wow.  Your compliments blew me away.  I'm not so sure that these chapters are completely right, but I've had them for forever, and I felt I needed to publish them.  Let me know what you think.  Can you tell I'm having problems deciding between Ron and Draco myself? grin
    
    **totally_2bular_girl: **I'd have to agree, romance can be a bother.  One of my best friends thinks he's just found The Girl for him – and she's wonderful, but... shrug of shoulders I can't help feeling like he's rushing it, pushing too fast.  Nothing like your problem of having too many guys love you wink, but problematic all the same.  Have you decided which of the lucky guys you are going to date? raised eyebrow
    
    **Dracalle Illuminatii:**  Do you still want to bat my head in with a paper clip?  These last couple of chapters have been very difficult to write... I'm still not quite sure that they're right, but I know people like you are anxious to read something, so I decided to go ahead and post.  Let me know what you think of it all.
    
    **Siognee:  Are you going to kill me?  Don't!  Because I have more chapters.  It's not so ct and dry as it might seem here.  Let me know what you think, pretty please.******

**_TO EVERYONE_**_: _I suppose I could have kept this chapter with the last one, but I wanted to separate Hermione finding out that Ron loves her from the rest of it.  shrug  Please don't kill me!

Reviews are what make a writer write and update faster! wink


	35. Or is it?

**Hey, I'm updating relatively soon (for me, at least.)  The next couple chapters _should_ be out soon.  (Keep your fingers crossed, folks.)**

The kiss was nice.  Yes, it was nice.  But there were no fireworks, no stars, and no whistles going off in the back round.  In short, it was just an okay kiss, not an Oh-my-I'm-snogging-the-man-of-my-dreams kiss.  _But that's okay._  she told herself._  I know I'm in love with Ron.  That's enough for me._

She pulled away slowly, not wanting to have to explain herself to the man standing in front of her.  Her eyes fluttered open.  _Dear Merlin, how am I going to explain this to him…? _"Merlin, 'Mione.  You just kissed me."  He said, beating her to the punch.

She laughed.  "Very astute, Ron."

"But… why?" He asked.

"Because…" she said, looking at the floor for a minute before gathering her courage and continuing, "Because I'm in love with you, Ron."

He stared at her in wonder.  "Really?  But I thought…" he stopped.

Her brows furrowed.  "You thought what, Ron?"

He sighed; then said in a small voice, "I thought you were in love with Malf – Draco."

She stared at him.  "Merlin, where do you people come up with these ideas?"  She demanded.  "Don't you think I know who I'm in love with?"

"I don't doubt you Hermione, it just surprised me."  He said.

Suddenly, she was nervous.  "Ron?"  She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"…Are you in love with me?" She asked.  It hadn't escaped her notice that he hadn't said he loved her in return, and his strange reaction to her declaration of love made her doubt Draco's words from earlier in the evening.

He sighed.  She stared up at him, waiting for his answer.  "Honestly, 'Mione, I'm not sure.  I mean, when you went away, I was positive I had just lost the love of my life.  But now… well, I can't say that I'm not attracted to you, because I am.  But you've changed – hell, I've changed too.  A year of self-discovery is great, but that's still a year apart.  My head tells me that I need to get to know you again before telling you I'm in love with you, and my heart isn't arguing with it."

She took a step back in shock.  "Ron…"

"Hush, Hermione, let me finish this."  He commanded.  "You didn't even tell me you were René Mighero, 'Mione.  I had to find out from someone else."

Her eyes widened.  "Merlin, I promised to let Ginny be there when you learned about it…" she muttered.

He laughed, a brisk sound, nothing like his normal laugh.  "Never fear, she was."  His eyes sought hers out.  "'Mione, hon, I'm not saying that I wouldn't love to go out with you – to date you.  I'm just saying that I can't tell you I'm in love with you when I don't even know everything that you've discovered about yourself this last year."

She sank into a conveniently placed chair, eyes closing.  She sat there, silent for a minute.  _He was wrong… Draco was wrong…_  Part of her heart was breaking, but another part seemed strangely happy.  She felt a hand cupping her face, and opened her eyes to see Ron kneeling before her.

"Hermione, I would love to go out on a date with you, to rediscover the girl who is my best friend, and who could, quite easily be my soul mate.  I'm sorry that I can't tell you that I'm in love you right now, but I'm trying to be honest with you."

A smile (albeit a sad one, it was a smile) slowly covered her face.  "You really have grown up some this year, haven't you, Ron?  A year ago, you never would have admitted something like that."  She covered his hand with her own, pulling it down from her face and intertwining their fingers as it came to rest on her lap.

"I just want you to have the best, Hermione.  And I want to be sure before doing something stupid to break your heart."  He said seriously.  They sat in silence for another minute – comfortable silence.  "Hermione Granger, would you go out on a date with me?"  He said, finally.

She gave a half-smile, knowing that he was trying.  "Sounds nice, Ron."  Suddenly, she was very tired.  She stood, turning to look at Ron, who was still kneeling on the floor.  "I'm going to head back to Draco's for the night.  Pick me up tomorrow evening there?"

He stood as well.  "Where's his flat?"  He asked.

She smiled softly.  "Richmond-upon-the-Thames."

He stared at her.  "Isn't that where your home with your parents was?"

She nodded.  "It's actually the same house.  So, you'll have no trouble finding it, will you?"  She teased lightly, still unsure where the boundaries lay between the two of them.

He shook his head slightly before saying.  "Seven fine with you?"  He asked.

"Sounds fine."  She said.

He walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek.  "Until tomorrow night, then."  He said softly.

"Right."  Not knowing what else to say, she said nothing else, simply apparating back to Draco's flat, where she escaped a surprised Draco by fleeing to her bedroom, tears silently falling down her face.

**A/N:  Wow, that didn't turn out anything like I expected it to.  But it's the way Ron wanted it to be, so…  Please tell me what you think.**
    
    **Me:** I'm glad you like my Draco.  I like him too.  I have always felt that J.K.'s Draco is a little flat, if you know what I mean.  But I suppose her Hermione is also a little flat.  Can't get rid of Ron – they have been friends for forever, and such. grin  Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Sharkbait****:**  blushes severely  Wow.  Your compliments really inspired me to sit down and continue to try and work this chapter out.  It's been a problem, I've written and rewritten it about a million times, with different scenarios.  Thanks for bookmarking it on your computer.  I consider that a HIGH honor.  I'm picky on who I bookmark as well. smile  Do you write fanfics as well?  If so, I'd love to read your stories.

**totally_2bular_girl: **I'd agree, chasing after fictional characters when you could have a real person (even if said fictional character is very handsome) would be quite silly.  Has either of the two guys made a move yet, or are they still stalling?
    
    **superdork1: ** I'm sorry that you've been anxious.  I've had difficultly writing this chapter.  And the story's taken so many turns because, well, I've found that life usually takes many twists and turns before you realize where you're supposed to be.  Thus the reasoning for the name of the story (Life can be Confusing…) grin  Tell me if you like.
    
    **Tracey Claybon: **I've added you to my updates list – hope you got my message smile  I'm glad I've changed your mind about Draco.  I have a feeling J.K. isn't going to leave him as flat a character as he is now – maybe she'll take a few points from my Draco.  What do you think? grin  


	36. A Good Cry

**Disclaimer: Never mine, and that's the sad truth.**

There was silence for a while, blessed silence as she lay on her bed, not entirely sure why she was crying. And she _was_ crying, buckets and buckets. She had always hated it when Lavender or Parvati had charged into their room at Hogwarts, crying about some guy. _So why am I crying now, as if the world has ended?_ she wondered. _It isn't changing anything, Ron hasn't appeared, declaring that he is madly in love with me, I'm not any happier than I was before I started crying… so why can't I stop?_

There came a rapping at the door. She knew it was Draco, wanting to know what had happened. So, she ignored it. It came again, a little more insistently, but still she made no reply. Then, there was silence again. Only, the silence seemed tense this time, as she strained to hear what was happening on the other side of her door. By now, the tears had finished their run down her face, and she was slowly regaining her breath. Just as she was about to roll over and try to get some sleep, another knock came at the door.

"Hermione?" called out a familiar feminine voice. "May we come in?" Without waiting for a reply, the door swung open, and a head of red hair poked in. "Are you asleep yet, 'Mione?" Hermione shook her head from side to side, not wanting to say anything out loud. "Then, can we come in?" asked Ginny again. This time, Hermione's response was a nod.

She heard a whispered conversation in the hallway before the door opened wider, letting both Ginny and Sabrina enter before closing again. Slowly, she sat up, as the girls came to sit by her. "What are you doing here?" she said quietly.

"Draco floo-ed me, saying that it was an emergency. I immediately floo-ed Sabrina, knowing that if Draco was begging, it probably was something that needed both of us." explained Ginny. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Hermione felt herself nodding again.

"Well, what happened?" asked Sabrina.

_What happened… what happened… what happened was my life flipped upside down and inside out… _It was like a dam burst inside of Hermione. Suddenly, she was rambling on about coming home from the wedding, about the kiss with Draco, about his explanation of Ron's feelings, of her declaration of love to Ron, and his unlikely response. She couldn't stop talking, and she was certain that she made no sense. However, neither girl tried to get her to stop or slow down. Instead, every so often, she saw them exchange knowing looks with each other. Finally, she came to the end of the story, and there was silence for a few moments.

"Oh, 'Mione…" breathed Ginny. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Tell you what exactly? I'm not even entirely sure what I just told you, so how could I have tried before?"

Sabrina leaned over and took Hermione's hand. "Honey, you've been holding all of that in way too long."

"I know. But I couldn't… I mean, you guys had hinted that there was something between Draco and me at the bachelorette party… how could I tell you that we kissed without you reading more into it?"

Ginny sighed. "We didn't say that to make you stop confiding in us, Hermione. If you had said there was nothing there, we would have at least tried to believe you."

"But you don't believe that, do you?" stated Hermione. _They don't. I know they don't._

There was a pause for a moment, then Sabrina said, "Not entirely, no."

"Hermione, if you could have seen Draco in my fireplace this evening, you would be questioning it yourself," was Ginny's reply.

_If you could have seen his face…But I can't, now can I? I only know what he told me – **"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have done that."**_

She shrugged, not know what else to do. "Well, you can question it all you like, but I have to deal in facts. And the fact is, I've heard the words from his own mouth that say there's nothing between us. Please, let's not focus on Draco."

Her friends acquiesced to her wish. "Well, then, let's focus on my prat of a brother," said Ginny.

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Really, it's not his fault, Gin. I just threw myself at him, and he was the mature one." She paused for a moment. "Funny, isn't it – our positions were reversed tonight. He was the smart one and I was the one who went off half-cocked."

Sabrina laid a hand on her arm. "Hermione, don't even think that you were wrong in what you did."

"Well, if I wasn't, how come I'm not happy? How did it end up this way?" she demanded. She flopped back onto her back, looking up at the canopy top. "I think I've always known subconsciously that I was in love with Ron. I mean, it's just always been there, whether I wanted to acknowledge it or not. It hurt to watch him date other witches, to know that he was finding pleasure in their company." She paused, trying to figure out her thoughts. "And then… the day we had The Fight... He made me so mad. He could see any girl he liked – whether or not I liked them – but let me have one guy that he didn't like…" She shook her head, slightly, tears appearing again in them. Silently, she willed them to stay in her eyes, but they betrayed her, fallings slowly down her face. "You know what the worst part was? Even then, I loved him. My heart broke when he cast that spell on me, but even broken, my heart still loved him. Maybe that's why I ran for so long…" She sat up, angrily wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't look at either of the two girls silently listening to her ramble on, so her eyes fixed on the bedspread instead. "I couldn't admit to myself that I could be so in love, that someone I loved so deeply could betray me so badly… Sometimes, I wonder why Draco searched so hard to find me – whether it'd have been better if I had remained René."

"Oh honey…" Ginny said, reaching out and grabbing one of her hands. "Don't ever wonder that. _Don't you dare._ Just because my arse of a brother… Hermione, if you hadn't come back, I never would have seen you again, and I can't bear to think of living the rest of my life without your presence in it. You are one of my best friends."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I know, Ginny. You're one of my best friends too, as is Sabrina. It's just… my head tells me I'm smart to be here, like this, making a new start – with you guys, with Draco, with the press, and especially with Ron. I can tell myself until I'm blue in the face that he and I need to see each other as we are now and not as we were even a year ago." Here her smile turned wry. "But that doesn't convince my heart. My heart cries out that if we were in love a year ago, then we should be in love now." Silence reigned in the room for a minute, neither Sabrina nor Ginny knowing what to say to make Hermione feel better.

There came a tentative knock at the door, making all three girls heads turn towards it, but remained silent. The door opened a little, just enough to let three steaming cups of cocoa come flying through the entryway, followed by a box of tissues, before shutting again. Hermione had to smile at Draco's thoughtfulness, even if it meant that she had to deal with the oh-too-familiar gleam in Sabrina and Ginny's eyes afterwards.

As they drank the cocoa, the girls' talk turned to other, happier, matters, including various details of Sabrina and Seth's honeymoon and Ginny's latest boy-toy. Hermione's problems hadn't been forgotten, but all sensed that it needed to be pushed to the back of their heads for a while.

It wasn't until Sabrina and Ginny got ready to leave, at an hour that rightly could be called morning instead of evening or nighttime, that the matter came up again. It was sensible Ginny who brought up the subject. " 'Mione, the only piece of advice that I can give you is this simple one: Be true to your heart and have faith. It'll all work itself out in the end."

Sabrina nodded. "Be honest – both with Ron and yourself, Hermione. All the rest will fall into place by itself. Trust me." She hugged Hermione before disappearing into the living room to floo home.

Ginny lingered for a few more minutes. "You want me to come back and help you decide what to wear tonight?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "No thanks, Ginny. I'm pretty sure I know what Ron likes me in. But it's sweet of you to offer."

Ginny shrugged. "What are friends for?" Were her departing words as she also headed for the fireplace, yawning as she went. With a poof, she was gone, leaving Hermione all alone again, but with plenty to think about.

**A/N: Whew! That took a lot longer than I ever thought it would to write. Many, many, _many_ apologies, dear ones. **

**Robbie Goshawk: **Sorry, not much Draco in this chapter. Not sure how much he'll be in the next chapter either, but he's still in the picture, so keep reading!

**Kinvara**Thanks for your sweet compliments. I have a hard time reading during exams also, as I get hooked and can't stop until I'm done. Sorry this chapter took so long!

**D-daygirl: **A thousand apologies for the lateness of the chapter. I've been fluctuating as to how to take this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be up within the week (it's half written already) and my muse appears to be smiling down on me at the moment.

**emmzi91: **Here's the next chapter. Not much Draco, but on the other hand, not much Ron either. grin Hope you like this chapter.

**totally2bulargirl:** Completely flattered (and amazed) that you put up with me and my infrequent chapters. Thank you for being a dedicated reader.

**Me:** Sorry, no date this chapter (that's the next one) It'll be up within a week, I promise!

**J.C. Hutchins: **your compliments really made my day when I read them. Seriously, I have been struggling with this chapter for forever (it's been rewritten about eight or ten times) so I am anxiously awaiting your remarks on it. I'm a "Hermione" in real life as well, so she is near and dear to my heart. I am, however, trying to keep the essence of J.K.R.'s Hermione (as it is her character)… It's a difficult balance.

**TheSilverLady**: Fighting isn't always conducive to relationships, I know. Trust that I know where I'm going with the story. wink

**superdork1: **Another faithful reader! Thanks for your input, as always, and your trust that it will get done (eventually… grin )


	37. A Good Beginning

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, do you think I'd be writing on **

Hermione smiled as Ron opened the door to Ramarios. He had picked her up promptly, even bringing her a dozen roses, which she had put in a vase. He had been polite and adorable, and completely Ron all through the drive to the restaurant. All in all, the date was going remarkably well, and they hadn't even eaten anything yet.

The maître de hurried them along to their seats, and left them alone. However, even then, the silence didn't last long. They chatted about the different items on the menu, trying to guess what the other person was in the mood for. Once they had settled on their dinner selections, talk turned to their lives, and catching each other up.

"So, Hermione, how does it feel to be a famous singer? I mean, do you have to deal with stalkers or bodyguards or anything of that sort?" Ron asked playfully.

Hermione smiled slightly as she shook her head. "Ron, I've been dealing with stalkers and admirers and insanely jealous girls for forever – or have you forgotten who used to sort all our mail?"

"Speaking of which, I have to ask how exactly you managed it without a sorting spell. Thank goodness for magic, or I would have had to hire someone full time to simply read all my mail."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was soothing. Besides, I get up an hour before you do, and it helped to occupy that time. As for bodyguards… if I didn't have one when I was simply one of the Two Who Won, why would I need one as René Mighero, who was only a singer at a club? And may I remind you that I graduated top of my class-"

"-both at Hogwarts and during Auror school, I know, I know." He smiled cheekily at her as he finished her sentence. "I was teasing, 'Mione."

She blushed. "How's Quidditch going?" she asked quickly.

This, of course, sent Ron into a detailed analysis of how the season was going. Hermione tried to pay close attention, she really did, but Ron's talk was filled with terms she often didn't understand, and it was hard to keep up. She gave up after about ten minutes, and let her eyes wander the room as Ron continued to rant. Thus, to her horror, she was able to spot a familiar blonde head of hair enter the restaurant with a redhead who was also familiar. _Please, oh please, don't let them see us… why'd Draco have to pick this restaurant – and what is Ginny doing with him?_ She watched as Draco slowly scanned the restaurant, and saw him stiffen slightly as he found her.

By this time, Ron had stopped talking, as he had also seen the familiar Weasley-red hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned and stood, just as the maître de shepherded Draco and Ginny alongside their table. "Hello, Ginny. Fancy meeting you here." His voice turned slightly icier as he inclined his head towards Draco. "Malfoy."

Ginny smiled. "Well, this is a surprise. Hello Ron, hello Hermione. Draco and I thought we'd stop in and get a bite to eat. Never dreamed that you'd be here."

Hermione looked at her best girl friend closely. She didn't buy that whole "what a coincidence" story for a moment. She just wasn't sure whether Ginny or Draco had decided to spy on their date. However, she didn't let her suspicions get in the way of her manners. With a smile on her face, she said, "Ginny, you look lovely tonight." And she did – Ginny had always had a way of making anything look good. _She probably could wear a paper sack and it'd look great on her_. She turned towards Draco. "Hello, Draco. Glad you decided to wander out tonight after all."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ginny begs very prettily – she said her date canceled on her, and she had reservations already." His tone was diffident, but his eyes… it felt like his eyes were devouring her. "I told you that you look nice in black."

"So you did." She responded, not knowing what else to say.

There was silence for a moment, before Ron gestured to their table. "Well, would you two care to join us?"

Hermione was struck dumb with fear. _He wants them to join us when we're on our first date? Oh gods, someone say no quickly._

Draco must have sensed her feelings – or maybe she didn't conceal them as well as she could have – for he instantly replied, "Don't be silly. It's obvious that you two want to be alone. We'll just head on over to our table. Have a good evening." With that, he turned and walked quickly away, leaving Ginny to smile at the two of them before she also turned and headed after the maître de.

Ron sat back down. "Well, that was… unusual."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, it was unexpected, wasn't it?"

Luckily, their food came at that moment, giving them a much needed break in the tension in the air. However, Hermione's thoughts were not on the food or on the man sitting across from her, but on Draco, and a conversation they had had earlier that afternoon.

_Draco tapped lightly on her bedroom door, waiting for her to call 'Come in' before entering. In his hands, he carried a bouquet of daffodils. "Hey." He said quietly, leaning on the doorframe. "How are you doing?"_

_Hermione stopped rummaging through her jewelry box and looked at him. "I can't find my other bloody earring," she cried in frustration. "I have no clue where I put it. I have searched high and low and…"_

_Draco stared at her for a moment, clearly not expecting this answer to his question. Then, he pulled out his wand and muttered a quick spell. Instantly, the missing earring flew into his hand. He smirked slightly as he dropped the earring in her hand. "Forgotten you're a witch, again, 'Mione?" he teased as he sat in the only free chair in the room._

_"Bloody hell.__ Why didn't I think of that earlier?" She muttered to herself as she placed it in her ear. She turned back to look at the dresses laying across her bed, trying to keep Draco from seeing the blush spreading across her face._

_"Why were you looking so hard for that earring?"_

_"It's my lucky set," she replied, still concentrating on trying to decide which dress to wear. "Draco, which dress do you like better on me?"_

_"I like you in any dress, Hermione. You know that."_

_"Ha, ha.__ Be serious, Draco."_

_She jumped as he placed a hand under her chin, turned her head to look at him. Somehow, he had moved next to her without her even realizing it. **One of these days, you're going to be in serious trouble if you keep slipping like this, Hermione.** She scolded herself before getting lost in Draco's molten silver eyes._

_They stood there for a moment before Draco said quietly, "I wasn't joking." Another moment passed, then he added, "But if you're wanting a specific color…black makes you look elegant, but I must admit, I have a fondness for seeing you in dark green. Must be the Slytherin in me." He smirked slightly, inviting her to join in the joke._

_She looked down, berating herself for her momentary laps e of sense. **Draco is not in love with me and I am not in love with him. He just has fascinating eyes, that's all.** "Who are the flowers for?"_

_He stepped back a bit and handed the daffodils to her. "They're for you. I thought, maybe, after last night, you could use some cheering up."_

_She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Draco."_

_"What are you up to tonight? I thought we could try and see that new play that you've been wanting to go see."_

_"Can I take a rain check?" she asked, turning to look for a vase to put her flowers in._

_"Why? You rather stay in tonight?" He questioned._

_"No, I already have plans for tonight. Ron's coming to pick me up at seven," she replied. "That's why I wanted to know which dress you liked better."_

_There was silence behind her for a moment. "Oh. Okay. Then I'll take that rain check, Miss Hermione. It's a good thing you passed, anyway. I have an early morning appointment and it would be better if I didn't stay out late tonight. Must get my beauty sleep, you know. In fact, I don't think I'll even go back out tonight at all."_

_She turned. "Draco, don't be silly. Call up Blaise and Seth and go on out and have a guys night." She protested. "Really, it's sweet of you to have cleared your schedule to make sure I'm okay, but as you can see, I'm fine."_

_Draco stared at her for a moment. "Yes… you are fine, aren't you? Have a lovely time tonight, Hermione." With that, he quickly left her room, and she didn't see him again for the rest of the evening._

_Until now… _she mused. Ron called her attention out of her thoughts and back into reality with a query about whether or not she'd like dessert. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. _Dear, sweet, Ron_. She focused her attention on him again, and the conversation flowed as easily as it had before she had seen Draco and Ginny enter the restaurant.

**A/N: opps…. Thought I had this posted before, but apparently, it didn't post. Sorry guys, for making you wait. Also, please do not mention anything from HP:HBP. I do not yet own the book, and haven't even read the first word from it, so do not spoil it for me, please. Thanks.**

**Jonah's Girl: **It's funny, normally your arguments would work the other way around – Draco's a prat and Ron's always there. Keep reading to see how it ends!

**Lyannie: **I _do_ apologize for the delay in the chapter… I love your new pen name. I find that Hermione is a bit one-sided in the books – I can totally see her being irrational when it comes to love, if for no other reason than she is so rational everywhere else in her life. Although, she's not rational always either… hmmm…. Well, I'm glad you've come back to read my fic some more. smile

**Caillion: **I hope that you've enjoyed everything since chapter nine. Not too much Ron and Hermione in this chapter, but the next (out in a couple of days – it's being read by a friend for errors) has some more.

**EVERYONE: Reviewing always makes writing easier. I encourage everyone to respond to at least ONE fanfic that they read today (I'd love it to be mine, but anyone's will do.)**


End file.
